Legend of Lin
by Leia Rayn Storm
Summary: What if Lin and Tenzin hadn't grown apart, but instead, had gone on to marry and have children of their own? This story shows how their relationship progressed from friendship to romance, the struggles they faced early in their marriage, and how their family is affected when the new Avatar comes to Republic City and Amon begins to threaten their very existence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was in the middle of Republic City's worst ever rainstorm when Lin Beifong decided to grace the world with her presence. Her mother, luckily, had agreed to stay on Air Temple Island about a week prior to her child's birth so that, when the time came, Toph could easily reach Katara without taking a boat across the Bay, and wouldn't be forced to – in Toph's own words – "_have some strange woman stick her head between my legs."_ So the process went relatively well. Toph and Katara shut themselves in a previously prepared room, while Aang and Sokka took Kya and Bumi and Tenzin to the sitting room on the other side of the house…which did nothing to drown out the sounds. It seemed Toph was determined to do anything she could to somehow relieve the pains of labor, which included cursing loudly and shaking all of Air Temple Island with her earthbending.

Within only twenty minutes of Toph being in labor, Sokka had created a game. Though Aang had shook his head when Sokka had asked him to play, Kya and Bumi – despite being only eight and four years old – had happily accepted the challenge. So as the storm outside raged on, the three of them playfully argued over whether it was the thunder rattling the roof, or Toph's earthbending.

Until, at long last, the storm outside calmed to a drizzle and a baby's first cries were heard. Leaving the kids with Sokka, Aang went to check that everything was all right, and there he met Toph's newborn, a baby girl named Lin who had a thin tuft of ebony hair and bright green eyes.

A little while later, once the new mother and her newborn had rested, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin were allowed to meet the new baby, which they had excitedly anticipated all day. Kya had squealed, _"She's pretty!" _Bumi had added, _"She's _tiny!_" _And Tenzin, being only a year old, simply stared at the little baby in awe, and then reached out curiously to touch Lin's cheek before quickly withdrawing his hand.

From that point on, a friendship grew between Lin and Tenzin. For the first few years of their lives, when Toph would need someone to babysit Lin, or when the two Beifongs would simply come to Air Temple Island for a visit, Lin and Tenzin would be together almost the entire time due to their closeness in age. Bumi and Kya were much older and more hyper, and always ran around together, while Lin and Tenzin were content to be entertained by their parents or whatever ridiculous toy they found nearby. Sometimes Lin and Tenzin fought over who got what toy, but usually Tenzin would just hand it over before Lin became too enraged.

However, once they were around seven and eight, they could finally keep up with Kya and Bumi, and their friendship became a bit estranged for about a year. Perhaps it was because they had finally gotten sick of each other, or maybe it was because they were both in the middle of learning their own bending techniques and therefore much more competitive. Either way, the strain between them eventually resulted in a broken nose – Lin's – and a broken arm – Tenzin's. After their bones were mended, instead of making up, Tenzin had started spending all his time in Air Temple Island's meditation pavilion, while Lin would run off causing mischief with Bumi, and sometimes Kya – though not as often because at that time Kya had officially moved into the "dating" stage of her life.

For a while Katara was very worried – worried that Tenzin would become a loner, Kya would run around with teenage boys in Republic City, and Lin and Bumi would create enough mischief to destroy all of Air Temple Island. Aang had spoken sincere, reassuring words to his wife in an attempt to convince her otherwise, while Toph had nearly fallen off her chair laughing at the thought of it. When Sokka came to visit, his reaction had been similar to Toph's. Katara was not amused though, and had started up conversations with Tenzin and Lin at separate times in an attempt to put the two young friends back together. Katara _had_ made a bit of an impression on the pair, but both were still too stubborn to talk to one another.

In the end, it was Yakone's trial that finally brought Lin and Tenzin back together. The four children had heard of the man who was supposedly bloodbending people, and while they were horrified, none of them had admitted it, and so had gone about their day as usual on the afternoon they knew Aang, Toph, and Sokka were in trial with the potentially dangerous man. Lin had been determined not to get too worked up over the situation. After all, her mother risked her life all the time, so she was used to it.

However, everything changed when a severely serious-looking Aang returned to Air Temple Island, with a trembling Sokka trailing behind and an unconscious Toph in the Avatar's arms.

The mini explosives Lin held in her arms tumbled to the ground as her arms came to hang at her sides. She did not notice when the explosives went off at her feet, or when Bumi began hopping around and screeching and trying to drag Lin away from the mild danger. Instead the young girl stared at her mother's limp frame in shock. Never had Lin seen her mother look so frail, so weak, so…vulnerable. At eight years old, Lin was convinced her mother was practically invincible, especially after hearing all the stories from when Toph had helped the Avatar and his friends end the Hundred Year War.

When Lin was capable of movement again, she ran as fast as her now blistered feet would carry her, refusing to allow the tears that were stinging her eyes to fall down her face. She chased after Aang and Sokka's quickly moving forms, following them into Aang and Katara's home. When Lin finally caught up to the adults, she was out of breath. Her chest heaved and her throat was raw as her deprived lungs fought for air, but she ignored it and slipped into the room Aang had taken Toph into.

Sokka was standing in the doorway, leaning heavily against the wall, and noticed Lin's tiny frame streak past him. He reached out and grabbed her sleeve, pulling her back and crouching down to be eye level with her as he said, "Lin, you shouldn't be in here."

Lin looked into Sokka's worry-filled eyes, wondering if she had ever seen that look in his eyes before. She couldn't remember, but it scared her. Sokka was like the father she never had, and he clearly cared for Lin and Toph as if they were his family, so in most cases, Lin was inclined to listen to him. But right now she was determined that no one was going to keep her from her mother. Sokka noticed the fire in her eyes, and with a slight bow of his head, he released her.

Lin quickly spun around and focused her attention on the bed across the room, where her mother now lay, with Katara leaning over her. Katara and Aang were speaking in hushed tones, but Lin heard them just fine.

"What did he _do _to her?" Katara whispered while moving her hands over Toph's unresponsive frame. "No one else is like this?"

Aang shook his head and replied. "No, everyone else is just shaken up. I don't know what Yakone did to her. He had her unlock his cuffs, and then he knocked everyone unconscious, but when everyone else woke back up, Toph didn't."

Lin could take no more of this. With a barely suppressed sob, she rushed over to the bed and crawled up beside Toph, careful not to jostle her mother. Katara gasped. Lin looked up at the Avatar – another father figure to her – with tear filled eyes and desperately asked, "Will momma be okay? She's gonna be okay, right?" Turning to Katara she added, "You can fix her can't you?"

Aang and Katara exchanged a look, and Aang answered, "Katara's doing her best to help your mother, Lin. You shouldn't be in here, why don't I get you some tea?"

"No!" Lin cried, gripping her mother's limp hand tightly and burying her face in the mattress space between Toph's forearm and ribs.

"She can stay," Katara said quietly, and Lin wondered why they were talking in such hushed voices, but she didn't bother to ask.

"Are you sure?" Aang said skeptically.

"Yes, she won't get in the way, and it'll only upset her more if you move her. Why don't you get Sokka some of that tea? He looks like he needs it."

There was a pause, and then Aang said, "You're right."

Soon Aang and Sokka had gone, and Lin felt suddenly alone. Katara was there, but she was focused on healing Toph, so Lin did not want to distract her. So the small girl lay against her mother's weak form, while the well-practiced waterbender silently worked on the fallen earthbender. Lin squeezed her eyes closed, biting her lip as tears streamed down her cheeks and she sniffled quietly. She was not sure how long she lay there, or how long she was out of it when she somehow managed to fall asleep, and so she was horribly confused when at last she woke up.

She sat bolt upright, casting her gaze quickly around the room as the memories flooded back to her and she realized that Katara was no longer present. Instead, Tenzin was kneeling on the floor, his hands placed atop one another on the bed and his chin resting on his hands. Besides Toph, they were the only two in the room.

Tenzin looked up at Lin with solemn gray eyes, slowly lifting his head and – somehow even more slowly – rose to his feet. "My mom said yours should be okay soon," he told her.

Lin looked down at her mother, whose eyes were clenched shut and whose complexion was a bit too pale, but her chest rose and fell in a normal pattern, assuring Lin that here mother was simply sleeping at the moment.

Tenzin's voice broke through Lin's thoughts. "Lin? Can we be friends again?"

She looked at him for a moment, thinking about what he said, though not for very long. And then she smiled a little and nodded an affirmative.

Tenzin sighed in relief. "Good. I missed you."

Lin then allowed Tenzin to envelope her in a hug, only for them to spring apart when a weak voice spoke up from beside them. "It's about damn time you two kissed and made up."

Tenzin's cheeks turned red, but Lin merely grinned and crawled further up the bed to hover over her mother's face. "Momma!" she said excitedly. "You're awake!"

"Yeah I am," Toph said. "C'mere, kid."

Lin was only too happy to oblige, laying her head gently atop her mother's chest and reveling in the familiar comfort of her mother's arms around her.

* * *

"Focus, Tenzin," Aang murmured, his eyes remaining closed to continue his meditation, all while knowing that his youngest son was _not_ meditating.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry…"Tenzin sucked in a breath and then slowly breathed out.

A moment later, though, Aang was still very much aware that Tenzin was not meditating. This was normal for Tenzin's older sister, Kya, who had already chased after Bumi long ago, and often argued that as a waterbender she didn't need to be meditating with a couple of airbenders. Tenzin, on the other hand, was usually rather good at keeping his thoughts on meditation. Today, however, the ten year olds mind was elsewhere, and Aang had a feeling he knew why.

Squinting one eye open, Aang quickly observed his son, who was sitting in the proper meditative stance, but his eyes were not closed and his head was turned slightly to the right, his gaze focused on the Bay.

Aang smirked, opening his eyes fully as he asked, "Something on your mind, Tenzin?"

Tenzin jumped slightly, looking back at his father with a sheepish expression as he replied, "I guess so."

"Would you like to share what's bothering you?" inquired Aang.

Tenzin shook his head. "Nothings bothering me, I'm just…excited, I guess."

"About Lin?"

Tenzin, who had looked back out at the Bay, returned his gaze to his father with an expression of surprise, his cheeks turning pink. "No!" Tenzin said quickly, then he frowned, shaking his head. "I mean…well, yes, I am glad that she and her mother will be here today. It's strange not seeing them for so long."

Aang nodded his agreement, a knowing smile on his face that Tenzin astutely ignored. In truth, Aang was rather excited about the Beifongs' return as well, as they had been gone for nearly a year now. After the disaster of Yakone's trial, Toph had grudgingly admitted to feeling rather weakened, and once everything was squared away and back to normal, she had decided to take a bit of an extended vacation from her sometimes stressful job, leaving her most trusted officer in charge of the Metalbending Police Force while she was away. So Toph and Lin had set off to Gaoling to visit with Toph's parents, and then moved on from there to get some relaxation away from the bustling streets of Republic City. Aang's family had received a few letters from Lin, discovering that they had stayed a bit longer than planned so that Toph could spend some extra time teaching Lin more about earthbending. Aang could hardly imagine how advanced Lin would be when she returned, considering she was already a nine year old prodigy when it came to earthbending. She wasn't a master yet, of course, but she was a hell of a lot closer than most earthbenders twice her age.

A few days ago Katara had received a letter from Lin and read it aloud to the family at dinner. The letter explained that Lin and Toph had decided it was finally time to return home, and listed the date and estimated time of arrival, as the two of them would be stopping at Air Temple Island to visit their friends for the first time in nearly a year, before they went to their own house in the City. Katara had been cooking all day in preparation, while Kya and Bumi decorated the island in balloons – or rather, went around sneaking up behind people to pop the balloons in their ears and scare them. Despite knowing that Lin and Toph would likely be arriving within the hour, Aang had decided to get the day's meditation in with Tenzin, but it seemed attempting meditation was futile when Tenzin was too anxious at seeing his best friend.

"We've had enough meditation for today," Aang said, rising to his feet and holding out a hand to Tenzin, who looked up at his father excitedly before taking the proffered hand and jumping to his feet. "How about you be our lookout and let us all know when Lin and Toph get here?"

Tenzin smiled and took off, calling over his shoulder, "Thanks, Dad!"

Chuckling and shaking his head, Aang left the meditation pavilion to go find his wife.

Meanwhile, Tenzin positioned himself on one of the higher rock edges of the island, watching Yue Bay anxiously. He had not seen Lin in so long it was almost unsettling. The two of them had grown up together, only a year apart in age, and had become rather close friends. They understood each other better than anyone else, and could spend hours together without running out of things to talk about. They also argued a bit, and Lin never passed up an opportunity to tease Tenzin or kick a rock at him, but he was pretty sure they were best friends now that those few months of estrangement were behind them.

Tenzin didn't have to wait long before he saw the approaching boat that marked the imminent arrival of Toph and Lin Beifong. Excitedly jumping up into the air with the help of some airbending, he went off to alert the rest of the family before running back out to meet the Beifongs.

Tenzin was the first of his family to arrive at the docks just as the boat came to a stop. Tenzin briefly glanced in the direction of his siblings – who were sprinting in his direction, pushing and shoving one another and cackling wildly – before looking up and meeting Lin's bright green eyes. He grinned up at her and waved. "Hey, Lin!"

Lin smiled and hurried off the boat, and the moment she landed on the dock she jumped straight into Tenzin's arms. He caught her easily, though her tiny frame did manage to make him stumble back slightly. They laughed and embraced, both of them glad to see one another after so long.

Lin pulled back quickly, excitement in her eyes as she said, "Tenzin, watch this!" She held out her open palm, displaying to him what looked to be a normal metal coin. But with an intense look of concentration and a twitch of her fingers, the coin transformed into a triangular shape.

"Wow!" said Tenzin, eyes wide in awe. "You're a metalbender now?"

"She sure is!" Toph answered, stepping up beside her daughter and ruffling the young girl's hair. While normally Lin would cringe at her mother ruffling her hair, today she seemed too excited, and instead smiled up at her mother proudly – it seemed Lin and Toph had bonded even more while away as well, and though Tenzin had missed Lin, he supposed the vacation was good for them.

"LIN!" two voices shouted then, and Tenzin nearly fell off the dock as Kya and Bumi pushed past him and wrapped Lin in a bone crushing hug.

Toph, who had sidestepped just in time, reached out to grab Tenzin's arm before he fell into the water. He gave her a grateful look and then, remembering she couldn't see it, said, "Thanks, Toph."

"Don't mention it, kid," she said, punching him in the shoulder and nearly sending him flying off the dock yet again. With a bit of airbending he kept himself on the dock this time, and stepped back from Toph, Lin, and his siblings so no one would knock him over for a third time.

Toph carefully stepped around Kya, Bumi, and Lin to go greet Katara and Aang. Tenzin stood back for a few moments and watched his siblings attack Lin before he decided to intervene. With Tenzin and Lin in the middle, Kya beside Lin, and Bumi beside Tenzin, the four children walked, arm in arm, up to the Avatar's family home. Aang, Toph, and Katara trailed along behind the children. All the way back up to the dining room where Katara's feast awaited them all, Lin showed off her new found talents while Toph cheerfully gloated about what a great teacher she was and how her daughter was going to be the next greatest earthbender.

Lin and Tenzin spent nearly the entire evening together, catching up and completely resolving whatever estrangement they had had only a year earlier.

But the defining moment in Lin and Tenzin's friendship did not come until a couple years later.

It was Lin's thirteenth birthday, and Sokka and Toph had set up a small birthday party for her in the backyard of Lin and Toph's home. The three of them, and the Avatar's family, were the only people in attendance, which they knew Lin would prefer. The afternoon went great, and Lin truly seemed to enjoy her day despite a few hiccups. Kya had brought along a new boyfriend, and Lin and Tenzin had delighted in teasing the obviously nervous and uncomfortable young man. Bumi had accidentally shot some fireworks into Lin's pile of gifts, but she had simply laughed and punched him in the shoulder, thereby saving the older teen from his mother. Sokka somehow managed to drop the cake – which earned him an earful of scolding from Toph – but Katara had simply offered to make a new one and the night of fun continued.

Things went downhill later that evening. Lin and Tenzin were in the middle of an intense, yet controlled, argument about something that, once he was older, Tenzin wouldn't even be able to remember. All he really remembered about the night was what happened after the shouting started.

It came from inside, and everyone in the backyard went silent and started casting confused gazes around the yard. It was then Tenzin noticed that Toph was the only one missing. Lin seemed to have noticed too, and as soon as she did, she sprinted inside. Concerned, Tenzin hastily followed after her, ignoring his parents when they told him not to.

Tenzin came to an abrupt halt when he reached the sitting room, eyes roving over the scene before him with worry and confusion. A man Tenzin didn't recognize stood just inside the front doorway. He was a scrawny, ill-looking man, but with worn features that hinted at a once handsome face. The man was currently looking at Lin with a pitiful expression on his face as he begged the teen to forgive him. _Forgive him for what? _Tenzin wondered.

Toph was standing a few feet from this mysterious man, her fists clenched and a furious expression on her face that Tenzin wasn't sure he'd ever seen before, only heard about. And then there was Lin, who stood in the middle of the room, staring at the man begging for her forgiveness with a completely unreadable expression on her face. Her eyes, though, gave her away completely. She was hurt, and scared, and angry, and the way she dug her toe into the floor beneath her showed that she was uncomfortable.

Tenzin yearned to ask what was going on, but he was much too afraid of what would happen should the occupants of the room become aware of his presence.

"I told you to _leave_," Toph hissed at the man.

The man looked back at Toph with a venomous glare as he responded, "She's _my _daughter, and if I want to see her on her birthday I should be allowed to see her!"

Tenzin nearly gasped. Was this Lin's father? Tenzin had never heard anything about him, and he hadn't asked. Yet as he looked the man over once more, Tenzin noticed that he did indeed show some similarities to Lin. While Lin's chin, nose and eyes were purely received from her mother, her high cheekbones had undoubtedly come from this man.

"Then why the hell weren't you here for all her other birthdays?" Toph demanded. "You have absolutely _no_ right to see her _whatsoever_. Nor do you have any right to be in my house right now. So leave, before I lock you up in jail _again_."

Seemingly regarding Toph as a lost cause, the man who was presumably Lin's father turned to the young girl and said, in a much nicer voice, "Lin, you know I love you, right? I've just been…out of sorts…confused. But I want to make up for it, I want for you and I to be close again, don't you want that, Lin? I'm your _father_, please, just give me another chance. Your mother has no say in this, you can decide all on your own!"

"The hell I don't!" Toph shouted, stomping her foot on the floor so that rock shot up from the ground and knocked over a side table. "This is _my _house and she is _my _daughter, not _yours_. You gave up the right of fatherhood when you left us before she was even born, and you _stomped_ on any other chance you had left by continuously manipulating her into thinking you were going to come back and take care of her!"

"I'm not leaving," the man said stubbornly, and Tenzin considered intervening, but he knew it was not his place. "Not until Lin tells me to."

Lin, who had remained unusually quiet throughout all of this, stepped forward and, in a low voice, said, "I want you to leave."

Lin's father looked at her in shock. "Wh-what? You don't mean that, Lin. I know you don't."

"Please," Lin said, and she sounded as if she was begging him. "Just go. Leave me and my mother alone."

"You're the one that manipulated her!" the deranged man said to Toph while pointing at Lin.

"I haven't been manipulated by anybody!" Lin shouted back, stepping closer to her father and pushing him backwards so that he stumbled out of the door. "Just go! Leave like you always do! I don't want you here anymore!"

Lin's father was furious now, and he stomped forward, reaching out in what seemed to be an attempt to grab Lin's arm. Tenzin went to take a step forward, but the man's hand never reached his daughter's, because Toph slid her foot across the ground and rock wall came up to intercept the outstretched arm.

"_**Don't you dare touch her!**_" Toph seethed, sliding her foot back around in front of her so that the rock wall flew forward with the intention of hitting Lin's father.

But the man formed a fist with his hand and obliterated the oncoming rock wall with an ease that only an earthbender could possess. Tenzin became even more worried about the situation as Lin's father lowered himself into a defensive stance, and Toph went to stand protectively in front of Lin. Tenzin moved to take a step forward, intending to stand beside Lin just in case, but he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, Tenzin saw his father shaking his head at him, a grave expression on his face. Further back the hall, Katara and Kya were doing their best to placate Sokka and Bumi and keep the two men away from the conflict. Despite the fact that Bumi was the most carefree and less serious person of the family, he was fiercely protective of his family and friends.

Tenzin returned his attention to the scene in the sitting room, which had not changed in those few short seconds that he had averted his gaze.

"Leave," Toph said calmly, but with an underlying threat in her voice that warned Lin's father against any sort of defiance.

Lin's father continued to glare at Toph for a few moments, and then he glanced back to where Aang and Tenzin stood. The man did not seem afraid of the Avatar, but instead, smirked at the two airbenders and looked away from them, his eyes falling on Lin this time as he said, "If you ever decide you want to see me, Lin, you know where to find me."

And before anyone could say anything else, Lin's father was gone.

There was a moment of tense silence.

And then Toph whirled on her daughter. "How do you know where to find him?"

"Does it matter?" Lin retorted, her saddened expression turning to anger in a heartbeat. "It's not like I'm going to go see him."

"Have you gone before?" Toph questioned.

"No," said Lin, but Tenzin knew she was lying, and so did Toph.

"Don't lie to me, Lin," Toph said, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Then don't get angry at me for something I did two years ago!"

"How can I not be angry that my eleven year old child was apparently running off to who knows where without me knowing? Do you even realize what could have happened to you? Do you _know _the kind of people he hangs around with? You could have been killed!"

"I was well aware of the risks, Mother. Besides, I only went twice." Lin folded her arms across her chest with an air of finality, as if this made it all better.

Toph scoffed. "Oh, just twice? Is that all? I guess I shouldn't have been worried at all!"

"No, you shouldn't have," said Lin hotly, completely disregarding her mother's sarcastic tone. "I can take care of myself."

Toph opened her mouth to retort, but Lin had already turned and walked out the front door.

Toph went to follow, but Aang stepped forward and placed a hand on Toph's shoulder. "Just give her some time," he said. "She'll be back."

"It's the middle of the night!" Toph exclaimed.

Whatever was said afterward, Tenzin did not hear, because he rushed outside to follow Lin. At first he stayed a few feet behind her, keeping a distance while knowing that she was completely aware of his presence. He did not tell her to come back to the house, or ask if she was all right, because he knew she just wanted to be alone at the moment, that when she was ready she would talk to him. He was worried about her, but he kept those thoughts inside of him because his concern wasn't what she needed right now. They walked along in silence for several blocks. The sidewalk cracked under Lin's feet, and her shoulders trembled slightly from both anger and the cool night air. Tenzin watched the surrounding area for any sort of threats, while also keeping an eye on Lin. And as they walked he edged closer to her, so that eventually he was walking beside her. He glanced over at her, and he had to look down slightly to really see her face – he had sprouted upwards when he hit his teen years, so that now he was a tall, lanky teenager rather than the short skinny kid he had once been; Lin wasn't much shorter than him though, and for a while, before Tenzin grew so much, the two of them had been competing over who was actually the tallest.

At the moment, Lin's lips were pursed and her eyes narrowed, her fists clenching and unclenching. To most she would simply look angry, but Tenzin knew better. She was very upset, and trying very hard not to let it overwhelm her. Tenzin could not stand the silence much longer, knowing that she was hurting and he wasn't doing anything. And so, even though he knew it might earn him a rock to the face, he reached out and grabbed Lin's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers and giving her hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. He felt her tense, and her hand twitched, as if she was about to pull away, and Tenzin braced himself. But she continued to walk, and she didn't comment on it or pull away from him, or even give him a dirty look. And after a few tense seconds, her fingers curled around his and she squeezed his hand back, as if in thanks. Tenzin allowed his lips to curl up in a small smile and glanced down at the girl beside him again, but she was still focused on what was ahead of her.

Eventually they came to a halt, and Tenzin realized they had arrived at the coast of Yue Bay. Here Tenzin could see the lights from Air Temple Island twinkling in the distance. The water was calm, but intimidatingly dark. Tenzin turned to Lin, who was finally looking at him, the lights from the city illuminating her face, which showed that her angry expression had finally relented and turned to sadness.

Neither of them said anything for a few more moments, though their hands did stay clasped together.

Tenzin was the one to finally break the silence, asking her the obvious. "So…that was your father?"

Lin smirked and rolled her eyes, dropping her gaze to her bare feet. "Biologically," she responded in a strangely thick voice, "yes, he is my father."

She looked back up at Tenzin, who said, "You never told me about him…I didn't even know he was around."

Lin shrugged. "He hardly ever was. He only came around when he needed something. When I was younger he'd come in with some new toys for me to play with and then a week later he'd be asking my mom for money or to get out of trouble with the police. Usually she would refuse, but he always asked when I was around and…well, I was young and stupid and I thought he loved me, and I wanted him to be happy, so I'd beg my mother to help him. I never told you or anyone about him because I was…confused, embarrassed. My dad didn't live with me like everyone else's did, and he didn't come to all my birthdays or tuck me in at night. He didn't love my mother like fathers do, and I never actually knew if he would ever even come see me again.

"He was nice enough, I guess – to me at least. When he actually was around, he'd always tell me how pretty and smart I was, and how great of an earthbender I'd be, and he'd read me stories, which was something my mom couldn't do. He made me…selfish, I think, because I could show him the pictures I drew and he'd say how proud he was, and I knew that he could _see_ what it was. My mom would always tell me she didn't have to see the picture to know it was the best picture ever, but I guess getting the compliment from someone who could actually see made me feel a bit better. Unfortunately, I think my mother always knew that, which was why she let my dad stick around, so that I could make my own opinion of him and at least get some praise from a parent who could see."

Lin sighed, hanging her head in shame. "But then a few years ago he just got worse. He stopped complimenting me and instead started asking me what I was ever going to manage to do with my life when my only schooling came from my mom and her friends. He was good at insulting me though. He'd always wait until my mother was too far away to hear, and then he'd start telling me I wasn't going to amount to anything if I kept following her around. He'd tell me most of her old war stories were lies, and that _he _was the only reason I was alive and living with my mom, because she hadn't wanted me. I knew he was lying of course. I knew my mother loved me, but it was still painful to hear.

"He used to be handsome too, but he started getting uglier. The drugs made him angrier and annoying. He'd blame all his problems on me and my mom, and I just kept trying to help him. I'd act extra nice so maybe he'd see that somebody cared about him. And then one day, about a year and a half ago, my mom had to run to the station and she left me with him. She couldn't see the crazy look in his eyes, so she thought it'd be okay, and usually it was, but…" Lin looked away for a moment, rubbing her forehead and grimacing at the memories. "Something in him just…snapped. He started yelling and screaming – _terrible_ things – and earthbending in the house. He was destroying my home and there was nothing I could do to stop him. It's not like I'm a master earthbender yet, and he didn't have any defined stance or attack, he was just…going insane. I ended up sprinting down the street, with him chasing after me asking why I hated him so much. He almost hit me with his crazy earthbending quite a few times, but I managed to make it to the police station. My mom had already rushed outside when she heard the commotion and recognized me as being a part of it. She arrested my father, but he promised he'd get off the drugs, so the council let him go a week later. He was smart enough not to come around though, and other than tonight, I haven't seen him since then."

Tenzin had been shocked into silence, and could think of nothing to say. Lin was staring out at the Bay, and when he heard her suck in a shuddering breath, he was sure he saw a tear slip from her eye. Deciding that actions spoke louder than words, Tenzin pulled Lin to him, enveloping her in a tight hug that she fiercely returned. The two of them had hugged before, but not like this. This wasn't the innocent, excited greeting of two young children who had been apart for a while. This was a hug full of meaning. It was a sign of their long friendship that they did not need to speak what was on their minds to know what the other was thinking. From this hug, Lin was assured that Tenzin would protect her and care about her, and Tenzin knew that she, in turn, would be grateful for his efforts and make sure to reciprocate the gesture if ever it should be needed. They were in deep now, because no matter what happened between them, they wouldn't ever forget this moment, this friendship.

And as the wind whipped Lin's hair around the two teens' faces, Tenzin whispered, "I'm so sorry, Lin…I'm so sorry that your father couldn't see what an amazing person you are."

Lin did not respond, but hugged him tighter, and after a few more moments of silence between them, she said, "Thank you, Tenzin, thank you for following me."

"If you need me, I'll always follow you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**-Well first of all let me just say wow! I was a bit worried at first that people wouldn't like this idea as much as I did, but I'm glad I decided to post this story, I just hope I don't disappoint! Thank you all so very much for your favorites and reviews!-**

A person's teenage years are always some of the most awkward and confusing years of a person's life, no matter who they are. The children of Avatar Aang and the daughter of Toph Beifong were no exception to this fact, which was precisely why Tenzin was currently more confused than he could ever remembering being in the last seventeen years of his life.

Lin stood before him, an equally confused expression on her face as she stared up at him, one eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips. "What is it Tenzin?" she asked him, sounding a bit impatient.

"Well – uh – it's just that I – I mean I thought – and _you_." Tenzin sighed, his stammering coming to an abrupt halt as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. _Breathe_, he told himself, _just think back to where this all began…_

Tenzin thought about it for a moment, easily pinpointing _what_ had him suddenly becoming incoherently illiterate. It had all begun about a week earlier, when Aang, Katara, and Toph had broken the news to Lin and Tenzin that the two of them would have to attend the thirty-fifth annual celebration of the end of the Hundred Year War. Lin and Tenzin had instantly begun griping and complaining.

"But we haven't gone to those since we were little," Lin whined. "I _hate_ dressing up."

"Believe me, kid," Toph said. "I'm right there with you. But if all of us have to go then _you two_ have to go too."

"But _why _does everyone have to go?" Tenzin asked.

"Because everyone who's considered important to this City is expected to be there," Katara explained. "Kya and Bumi have already agreed to come with us, and Zuko and his daughter will be there too."

Lin frowned. "_Ursa_ will be there?"

"Yes," Aang answered. "She and her parents will be arriving on the Island tomorrow to stay with us until this event is over."

Lin, who was not particularly happy about this news, folded her arms across her chest and turned to stare at the floor. It wasn't that Lin disliked Ursa. It was simply that, every time Ursa was around, Bumi and Tenzin seemed to spend all their time trying to please her. Ursa was nineteen, just two years younger than Bumi and two years older than Tenzin, and so she was "fair game" to the both of them, and Lin hated the way the two of them pined after the spoiled princess. However, even though Lin would never admit it, she was, perhaps, a bit jealous of Ursa. After all, Ursa was beautiful, feisty, intelligent, and graceful – she was always the model of perfection. It was annoying and intimidating all at once.

"It's only a few hours," Katara said.

"It won't kill you," Toph pointed out.

"And we'd really appreciate it," Aang added.

Tenzin sighed, and Lin knew he had given up arguing.

Sure enough, he soon said, "I suppose if we have to go."

Tenzin seemed resigned to his fate, but Lin was not so easily swayed, and being the stubborn teenager that she was, she turned to glare at him. "You're only agreeing now because you know _Ursa_ will be there," Lin snapped.

Tenzin frowned, his brow furrowing as he turned to face Lin. "Do you really think I'm that shallow, Lin?"

Lin rolled her eyes in response. "Don't try to act all innocent, Tenzin. Maybe if you kept your tongue in your mouth and stopped _drooling_ every time she came around I might be inclined to believe you."

Tenzin looked offended. "I do no such thing!"

"All right, you two lovebirds," Toph interrupted, "enough bickering. You're going, and that's that. Come on, Lin, we're going home now."

Lin and Tenzin merely scoffed at Toph's "lovebird" comment. She was always teasing them about their close friendship, and she wasn't the only one.

With a sigh, Lin rose to her feet and followed her mother out the door and to the docks, where they boarded a waiting boat and headed back to their home in Republic City.

That night wasn't the most confusing part of the situation – though Tenzin _had_ been a bit surprised by Lin's claim that he drooled over Ursa. The real confusion truly began when Tenzin happened on a conversation Lin and Bumi were having.

"Wanna go to the celebration with me, Lin?" Bumi slyly asked Lin, wiggling his eyebrows at her and smirking as if she simply wouldn't be able to resist him.

Lin looked up at Bumi with a raised brow and a lethal scowl. "What's the matter, Bumi? Did Ursa turn you down?" Lin said with a fake sympathetic gaze.

Bumi folded his arms across his chest, clearly not amused, but grinning nonetheless. "I was just trying to help you out, Lin. All the girls would be jealous that you managed to get yourself an older, handsome man such as myself – it'd be good for your reputation."

Lin narrowed her eyes at Bumi and replied, "For your information, _Bumi_, it just so happens that I already _have_ a date to the celebration, thank you very much. And another thing, I'm not at all concerned about any sort of reputation, nor do I need your pity. So next time you decide to "help someone out," offer your so-called _"handsome self" _to somebody else."

And with that Lin stormed off, with Bumi calling after her, "Oh come on, Lin! I was just playing around! Don't get all sensitive!"

Normally, at this point, Tenzin would follow Lin, knowing that Bumi had said something that had upset her and she wasn't going to admit to it, or even accept it in her own mind. But this time he was frozen in place, thinking on what she had told Bumi, about how she apparently had a date to the celebration. He didn't even know she was going to go with anyone. Who was this guy that had had the nerve to ask Lin Beifong to a celebration that included dancing? And why hadn't she told her best friend about it? And why was Tenzin so upset about it? She could go with whoever she wanted, and it's not as if it was required by law that she tell him about it. Still, he couldn't deny that he was slightly offended.

Then again, if Lin could have a date to the celebration, then surely Tenzin could go with someone. Otherwise he'd feel horribly left out. He'd be the only one without a date! Kya always had men asking her to these sorts of things, and Tenzin didn't doubt that Bumi would be able find a willing female friend of his own. Of course, as far as Tenzin knew, Ursa hadn't been asked by anyone yet, but that wouldn't last long. _What if I asked her? _Tenzin thought, only to shake that idea from his mind as quickly as it came. She would never accept, and besides, Lin would be furious…but if Lin already had a date, then Tenzin had just as much right to have his own, and she couldn't be angry at him for it because she had gotten a date first. And why would Ursa have any reason to say no to Tenzin? They were friends, and their parents were even better friends. Tenzin was younger than her of course, but he acted much older than he was, and Ursa had told him that on quite a few occasions.

Eventually Tenzin came to a decision and went to find Ursa, who was exploring the Island despite having visited with her family multiple times before and doing the same thing every time. Tenzin had been a bit nervous, but had somehow managed to ask Ursa to go to the celebration with him as his date, and he was surprised and elated when she agreed.

So with the comforting fact that Tenzin would not be a third wheel at the celebration, he made his way back across the Island to the spot where he knew Lin would be. She always went to the same place when someone upset or annoyed her, and only Tenzin and Toph knew where. That was when the _real_ confusion tripped him up and jumbled his words.

After sitting down on the cliff edge beside Lin, Tenzin told her, "I overheard you talking to Bumi just a little bit ago."

"Oh," she said, looking a bit sheepish as she glanced up at Tenzin from the corner of her eye. "I guess you heard what I said about having a date then, huh?"

"Yes, I did, and I have to say I'm a bit offended you didn't tell me," Tenzin admitted.

Lin turned to look fully at Tenzin now, her brows furrowing in bewilderment. "What?" she said. "You thought I meant I was going with someone else?"

Tenzin was thoroughly perplexed at this point, and he tilted his head to the side and asked, "You mean you aren't?"

Lin shook her head. "No, I just told Bumi that because I figured you and I were going together, you know, as friends, that way neither of us had to go through the mess of finding a date. I didn't want to tell _him_ that though, so I just told him I had a date…I hope you don't mind."

Tenzin's stomach plummeted at this explanation and he began to feel really, _really_ foolish.

"What is it, Tenzin?" Lin asked him, and he began to stammer stupidly, until he sighed and thought back to how it all began. That was when he realized how stupid he had been, and how he should have just waited and talked to Lin before he ran off to Ursa.

"What on earth is wrong with you, Tenzin?" Lin asked him then. "If you don't want to go with me just say so."

She was irritated, and maybe a little offended, and Tenzin felt terrible. "It's not that," he insisted, looking at her imploringly, hoping she would understand. "It's just that…I thought you were going with someone else so…I asked someone else…and they said yes…"

Lin stared at him for a few moments. And then, "Oh," was all she said.

"I can just tell her I changed my mind or something," Tenzin amended, rising to his feet quickly with the intention of canceling his date with Ursa.

"Wait," Lin interrupted, jumping to her feet and grabbing his wrist as he turned to leave. "You don't have to do that. It's my fault, I shouldn't have assumed –"

"No, _I _shouldn't have assumed –"

"It's fine, Tenzin, really," she insisted, and he couldn't tell if she was lying or not. "I can find someone else to go with." Now she sounded irritated. "I'm not some helpless little girl, you know. There _are_ people who are attracted to me, despite how much this might surprise your family."

Lin turned to leave, and this time Tenzin was sure she was angry. "Lin!" he called after her, trying to follow. "I'm sorry! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

But she did not stop or turn around to respond to him, and even went so far as to erect a rock wall into his path to distract him long enough for her to slip out of sight. Sighing, Tenzin decided to go spend some time at the meditation pavilion, where maybe he could make some sense of this.

Tenzin didn't see Lin for the rest of the week, and by the time he arrived at the celebration that night – all dressed up and with Ursa on his arm – he still did not see Lin anywhere, and he was sure she had somehow convinced her mother not to make her go so that she wouldn't have to find a date. It wasn't that Tenzin thought she couldn't find one – he saw the way some of the boys at the Metalbending Academy looked at her – but he still felt guilty that she would have to accept one of their offers – if any of them were even brave enough to ask her.

Any guilt he felt though, soon began to vanish when Tenzin finally spotted Lin. There she was, in the middle of the room, allowing some guy to lead her around the dance floor in a sort of waltz. Tenzin wasn't sure why he frowned, but he certainly wasn't happy to see the boy's arm wrapped so low around Lin's waist and clutching her hand as if he had no intentions of ever letting her go. Tenzin narrowed his eyes to get a better look at Lin's supposed date, and he was dismayed to see that it was someone he knew had a very big crush on Lin. The boy's name was Deak, an earthbender who was two years older than Lin and a fellow student at the Metalbending Academy. Deak was a tall, very handsome man, with what seemed to be permanently windswept, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was of muscular build, and he was a rather strong earthbender for his age. Despite visiting the Metalbending Academy rather often to meet Lin, Tenzin had not gotten to know Deak very well, but he _had_ noticed the way Deak's gaze lingered on Lin every time he was around her. Also, according to Lin, Deak never passed up an opportunity to ask Lin out.

"Tenzin, what are you staring at?" a voice from beside him asked, and he looked down, remembering then that he was still with Ursa.

The Fire Nation Princess was currently craning her neck in an effort to find what Tenzin had been so intent on staring at, but Tenzin quickly pulled her attention back to him as he said, "Oh, nothing, I guess I was just reminiscing. I haven't been to one of these functions in so long…"

"Really?" Ursa replied. "I would have thought with your father being the Avatar you'd have to come to these things all the time."

"Yeah, well…" Tenzin trailed off, averting his gaze in an attempt to find something with which to change the subject. He hated when people brought up his father's Avatar status. It wasn't that he was embarrassed or angry or anything. He was very proud of his father and considered himself lucky to be his son, but he didn't like that that was all people thought of when they saw him. He wanted to be known as Tenzin, not "The Avatar's Son." But he knew that would likely never happen.

"Are you going to ask me to dance then?" Ursa said, and Tenzin looked back at her once more to see her raising a brow at him as if he was rather foolish for not having thought of this already.

"Oh! Yes, of course." Tenzin was sure he felt his cheeks warming in embarrassment. Sucking in a calming breath, he led Ursa out to the dance floor.

Tenzin and Ursa danced for quite a while, with Tenzin often glancing in Lin and Deak's direction. The young airbender was rather irritated when he noticed how close Deak stayed to Lin the entire time, and even though Tenzin did not like Deak, he was still a bit saddened that Lin seemed to be rather miserable. If only he hadn't been so _stupid_, he and Lin could have been sitting at a secluded table in a corner of the room making fun of some of the people's ridiculous outfits.

About halfway through the night, sometime after Tenzin and Ursa had returned to the dance floor after taking a break to get some refreshments, Ursa sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Tenzin asked.

"Are you going to go ask her to dance or what?" Ursa demanded.

"Huh? Ask who to dance?"

"The person you've been staring at all night!" Ursa exclaimed, and Tenzin's eyes widened – had he really been that obvious? "Honestly, you've got absolutely no tact, Tenzin. _I'll_ take care of her date, if _you_ promise to ask the girl to dance!"

Tenzin was suddenly very nervous and he looked at Ursa with confusion plain on his face. "I don't understand what you're implying –"

Ursa threw her hands up in exasperation, thereby effectively putting a stop to their dance as she stepped back from him. "Go ask Lin to dance or I'll ask her _for you_, and believe me, you don't want that."

Tenzin looked over at Lin, who was sitting at a table across the room, looking bored out of her mind while Deak prattled on to her about something he seemed to find amusing. Looking back at Ursa, Tenzin finally replied, "I'm sorry. I've been a terrible date. It's just that Lin's my friend –"

Ursa waved a dismissive hand. "You weren't the worst, and I'm not offended…well, maybe a little, but not much, I pretty much expected this to happen. Anyway, I'll go start a conversation with Lin's date and you can ask her to dance with you, all right?"

Tenzin wasn't sure exactly what he was agreeing to, but he did nonetheless. It's not as if he wanted to dance with Lin because he wanted her to be _his_ date, he just wanted his best friend to enjoy herself…right? He wasn't even sure at this point, so he didn't dwell on it. Instead he followed Ursa across the room, the two of them coming to a halt at the table Lin and Deak were seated at.

Lin had been hunched over in her seat, her elbow propped up on the table and her chin resting on her hand. She stared at Deak with almost no expression on her face, while he regaled her with stories of his life in which he came out a champion or a hero. She seemed to be in a trance like state, and therefore did not immediately notice Tenzin and Ursa's arrival, until she heard Ursa say, "Excuse me…sorry to interrupt, but I noticed you from across the room and I simply _had _to come meet you."

Startled, Lin jumped slightly and looked over at Ursa and Tenzin with surprise. Deak looked up at Ursa with raised eyebrows, giving her a quick once over before rising quickly and gracefully to his feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess," Deak said, taking Ursa's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

Lin stayed seated, observing the exchange with a wary expression on her face. Tenzin stood beside her chair, nervously awaiting his moment.

"I noticed your outfit," Ursa said to Deak, who glanced down at his clothes. He was wearing the usual formal uniform a graduate of the Metalbending Academy would wear. It was similar to the Metalbending Police Force's uniforms, but made of cloth rather than metal. "So you're a metalbender?"

"Yes I am," Deak said rather proudly, standing up straighter and smiling broadly. "I just graduated about two weeks ago. I hope to join the police force soon."

"That's very noble of you," Ursa commented. "I'd love to hear more about your metalbending career." By Ursa's tone, it was clear to Tenzin and Lin that she certainly did not care about Deak's metalbending career, but Deak himself did not notice. Lin glanced up at Tenzin with a raised brow, but he simply shrugged and looked back at Ursa.

"Well I'd love to tell you," Deak replied, his voice almost flirtatious, which made Tenzin frown and glance down at Lin, who merely rolled her eyes. Shouldn't Lin's date be flirting with _her_, not Ursa? "Would you like to dance, Princess?"

"Please, call me Ursa. And yes, I'd love to dance. But I'd hate to take you away from your date."

Deak seemed to suddenly remember that he was supposed to be spending the celebration with Lin, and he jumped slightly as he looked down at her still seated form.

Lin waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about me," she said. "Go on and enjoy yourself, Deak."

Deak almost sighed in relief, and without another word, took Ursa's hand and led her to the dance floor. As she retreated, Ursa shot Tenzin a pointed glance, and he nodded his thanks to her.

"All right, Tenzin," Lin's voice broke into his thoughts and he turned to look at her, "what's this all about?"

"Well, I couldn't let my best friend be bored to death now could I?" Tenzin answered, smiling kindly in an attempt to soften her annoyed gaze.

"So more pity?" she asked, sitting back in her seat and folding her arms across her chest. "I wasn't bored," she lied. "Deak's stories are very…interesting."

Tenzin couldn't help but snort in disbelief. "Come on, Lin, I only stood here for five minutes at the most and I was already bored of hearing his voice."

"Don't insult my date," Lin seethed, sitting up in her seat again. "I'm sure _Ursa's_ stories of living in a palace and never having to work for anything were simply _fabulous_." The sarcasm in her tone was obvious.

Tenzin frowned. "What is it with you and Ursa, Lin? You used to get along fine when we were kids –"

"Nothing, forget it, I don't have a problem with her," Lin muttered, rising to her feet and turning away as if to leave.

Tenzin grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Wait," he said, looking at her imploringly. "I'm sorry, all right? I came over here t – to – to ask you to dance…so…will you dance with me, Lin?"

Lin eyed Tenzin suspiciously for a moment, and he worried that she would say no. What would he do then?

But after what seemed an eternity, Lin finally said, "Okay…"

Though a bit surprised that she had agreed, Tenzin smiled and slid his hand down Lin's wrist to grip her hand. And then he turned and led her out onto the dance floor. The song was slow – as most of the music at this kind of event was, because it was not considered appropriate to gyrate at functions such as these – and when Tenzin turned to face Lin again, he slid his arm around her waist and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They stood a respectable distance apart, and for a moment things were a bit awkward. Other than when they were little and were simply pretending to act like adults, they hadn't ever danced together before. And now that they were so close, and Tenzin was given time to think about the past week, he noticed what Lin was wearing. It was a simple, black, long-sleeved dress with green embellishments along the sleeves and the hem of the dress. It was modest, of course, but form-fitting, hugging her curves and accentuating her waist in a way that Tenzin was surprised he hadn't noticed earlier in the evening. More importantly, he was surprised he hadn't really noticed…ever. He saw Lin almost every day, had seen her in a swimsuit, and yet he had never really noticed that she was almost a woman now, and a beautiful one at that. She was growing her ebony hair out a bit longer than usual, so that it fell in waves just below her shoulders, and it framed her face in a rather attractive way. It was no wonder all the boys at the Academy were always sneaking glances at her.

These new thoughts were making Tenzin's face heat up, and he quickly averted his gaze from her in an attempt to stop the blush that was spreading on his cheeks.

"Are you all right, Tenzin?" Lin asked him, noticing the way his heartbeat had sped up and the pink tint to his cheeks.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine," Tenzin mumbled quickly and unconvincingly.

"Maybe it's too hot in here," Lin said, sounding a bit concerned. "Why don't we step outside?"

That sounded like a great idea, so Tenzin nodded mutely and allowed Lin to lead him to a nearby balcony. No one else was on the balcony, and so Tenzin and Lin easily moved across it to the railing, which they both leaned against to look out at the city their parents had built. For a while neither of them spoke, though Tenzin noticed Lin glancing at him form the corner of her eye quite a few times, probably wondering why he had acted so strange so suddenly. He still wasn't quite sure what had come over him, but the cool night air had helped him calm down.

Lin was the one to break the silence as she turned to him and asked, "So what was all that in there?" She gestured in the direction of the celebration room they had just exited.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked, turning to face her.

"Well I doubt Ursa actually has any interest in Deak, and then you ask me to dance with you, and then you look like you're about to pass out. Now we're out here and you're fine again."

Tenzin shrugged. "It's like I said before, I wanted to ask you to dance, and Ursa offered to get Deak's attention. And I guess I just got a little hot, it's pretty stuffy in there and I'm wearing a lot of clothes right now." He tugged at his voluminous robes and grimaced – he _was_ wearing quite a lot of clothes.

Lin smirked while glancing down at his excessive amount of clothes. Then she looked at him seriously once more. "Why did you want to ask me to dance? I mean, you're here with _Ursa_. Nobody in their right mind would give up a girl like that to dance with…well, me."

Lin looked away for a moment, wincing at her own words. It wasn't often that she sounded so…unsure of herself, and Tenzin didn't like it at all.

"Enough of this," Tenzin said, turning Lin to face him and looking her straight in the eye. "Tell me what it is about Ursa that has you acting this way."

Lin's cheeks turned pink and she looked away from him. She sighed and mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

Lin mumbled again, and though it made a bit more sense than her first mutterings, he still had no idea what she was saying.

"Lin," he sighed.

"I said I'm jealous, all right?" she finally answered, looking up at him with a scowl. She stepped away from him, pulling herself from his grip. "And I know it's stupid and self-centered to care so much about looks, but I also know I'm not even close to being one of the prettiest girls here. Normally it doesn't bother me, but…my mother's _beautiful_ and she's _blind_ – she doesn't even have to try, and neither does Ursa, or your mom, or your sister…and then there's _me_." She sighed and looked back out at the city. "I see the way you and Bumi look at Ursa, and Deak was only too happy to leave me for her."

Tenzin was stunned into silence. How could she think she wasn't beautiful? Especially now, all of a sudden. She hadn't put so much thought into her appearance before, and this sudden lack of confidence was unsettling. Maybe it was simply something that happened when girls got a bit older. Tenzin wouldn't realize until years later that Lin had been acting strangely that night because she had a rather big crush on him.

At the moment though, Tenzin was unsure of what was going on in Lin's head, but knew he had to at least try to alleviate her self-doubt. Turning her to face him once more, he told her sincerely, "Lin, you're just as beautiful as every single one of them, if not more so. And I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend, because believe me, all the other boys have noticed too. You've told me before about how Deak follows you around at the Academy, and I've seen how the rest of them there look at you. As for Bumi, he looks at _every_ girl like that, even you. And as for Deak going off to dance with Ursa, he's stupid for doing it, but I'm glad he did, because then I wouldn't be able to spend the rest of the evening with you like this."

Lin's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red and she bit her lip a bit self-consciously. But she smiled nonetheless. "Thanks, Tenzin," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I've been acting so stupid lately."

"Not at all," he assured her. And then grinning widely, he said, "So tell me, Lin, how's your evening with _Deak _been? Since his stories are _so_ interesting."

Lin groaned overdramatically and covered her face with one hand in pure embarrassment. Then she punched Tenzin in the shoulder. "Shut up," she told him. "It's your fault I had to agree to come to this thing with that hog monkey in the first place! Ugh, he's _so_ full of himself, and I swear he thinks the whole world revolves around him. And he actually thinks he's going to be Chief of Police one day." Lin scoffed. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Tenzin chuckled. He knew that if Lin had anything to say about she'd be the next Chief of Police once she was old enough and her mother had retired from the force.

"But let's not talk about him," Lin insisted, obviously very uninterested in Deak. "Now let me ask _you_ something. Why'd you ask Ursa to this thing? What do you two even have to talk about?"

Tenzin shrugged. "I thought you had a date, and I didn't want to be the only one without one. I knew Ursa didn't have a date yet, and she's my friend so I knew I wouldn't have to go through the stress of trying to ask another girl in the city that I hardly knew." He paused, and then smirked as he added, "And it was good for my reputation."

Lin scowled as she remembered Bumi's words from a few days ago. She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he actually said that."

Tenzin shook his head. "Unfortunately, I can."

Lin opened her mouth to respond, but then she froze suddenly, a panicked expression taking over her features for a moment.

Instantly worried, Tenzin asked, "What is it, Lin? What's wrong?"

"Ursa's dancing with Bumi," she said quickly, casting her gaze around the balcony as if looking for a way out, even going so far as to glance over the edge of the railing.

"So?" Tenzin said, confused.

"_So_, that means Deak will be looking for me," she explained. "And I _cannot_ sit through another of his stories…oh no, he's coming this way – if he asks, you never saw me!"

And then, quite suddenly, before Tenzin could say another word, Lin had sunk into the stone beneath her feet. Tenzin was a bit worried at first, wondering if she could breathe under there, but he figured she knew what she was doing. And before he could think on it further, Deak entered the balcony, with a satisfied air about him that made Tenzin frown.

Deak noticed Tenzin and, in a pompous sort of voice, said, "Ah, hello there, I've come to retrieve Lin…where is she?"

Tenzin shrugged, leaning back against the railing and folding his arms across his chest. "How should I know?"

Deak narrowed his eyes at Tenzin a bit suspiciously. "Well she _was _with you."

"Yes, and then she went back out to the dance floor without me," Tenzin lied.

Deak stared at Tenzin for another moment. "All right, well if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her and I don't want to wait the rest of the evening without my date."

"If you insist," Tenzin replied with a sigh and a bored look at his nails.

"I do," was all Deak said, and then he left, shaking his head irritably.

When Deak had gone, Lin suddenly appeared beside Tenzin again, shaking her head at him as she said, "You're a terrible liar."

"It wasn't so much that I'm terrible at it and more because I didn't _want_ to lie to him," Tenzin admitted. "I wish I could have told him you were with me because it obviously annoys him."

Lin smirked up at him. "Whatever you say, Junior."

Tenzin rolled his eyes at the nickname, which was actually short for "Twinkle Toes Junior," something Toph had started back when he was younger.

The two friends spent the rest of the evening together on that balcony, talking and laughing and completely disregarding the fact that there was a celebration going on. Deak did not return to the balcony looking for Lin, and Ursa seemed to be content to stay with Bumi the rest of the night. Eventually though – when the festivities were winding to an end and Toph came to find Lin to tell her they'd be leaving in ten minutes – Lin and Tenzin decided to split ways.

"I suppose I should go find Deak before I leave," Lin sighed, pushing herself away from the railing.

"I should probably go thank Ursa too," Tenzin said. "And then find my parents."

Lin nodded. "You'll have to thank Ursa for me too – I don't know what I would have done if I had had to spend the entire evening with Deak."

"Well, next time let's not make this mistake," Tenzin suggested. "I'd much rather come to these things with you than anyone else."

Lin smiled and, rather than simply speak her agreement, she leaned up onto her tiptoes and pulled Tenzin into a tight hug. "Me too," she told him, her voice quiet and her breath on his neck sending a strange tingling down his spine. When she went to lean back, he was surprised when he felt something soft and warm quickly press against his cheek, and then she stepped away from him, gave him one last smile, and then hurried off of the balcony. Tenzin stood for a moment, shocked beyond words as he placed a hand to the spot on his cheek where her lips had been.

* * *

Many things happened once Lin turned eighteen. Tenzin, who had been named an airbending master almost two years earlier, was told that he would finally be receiving the same blue arrow tattoos as his father. Lin, who had fully mastered earthbending almost as long ago, graduated from the Metalbending Academy at the top of her "class." Aang, Katara, Sokka, Kya, and Tenzin attended Lin's graduation, while Toph was the one to hand her daughter her certificate. Bumi had not been able to attend, as he was on a yearlong tour with the United Forces as he finished out his training, however, he had sent Lin a letter of congratulations, and also gave Kya explicit orders to punch Lin in the shoulder for him. After Lin's graduation, the group journeyed to Air Temple Island together to have a feast celebrating Lin and Tenzin's achievements.

After eating much more food than usual, Lin and Tenzin stumbled outside, seeking some fresh air and a moment away from everyone else. The sun had set, and the cool night air was more than refreshing. Together they walked in silence across the island, to the edge of a cliff, where they sat down beside one another, their legs dangling off the edge and the wind whipping their hair and clothes about them.

Lin sighed contentedly and lay on her back, staring up at the starry sky and completely unaware of Tenzin's gaze on her. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts, thoughts on how wonderful the day had turned out. Not only had she graduated from the Academy and made her mother proud, but she had also received a congratulatory kiss on the cheek from Tenzin. She knew she was probably looking too far into it, and that she shouldn't get so excited over something that had probably not meant nearly as much to him, but she couldn't help herself.

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but somewhere along her early teen years she had noticed things about Tenzin that attracted her to him. She couldn't pinpoint the exact day or even year when it happened, but by the time she was sixteen she had so hopelessly fallen for him that there was no turning back. She had shaken it off as a simple crush at first, but now, two years later, she wasn't quite sure _what_ it was. She did, however, notice that he seemed to at least return _some_ interest in her. She had felt his heartbeat speeding up that night two years ago when she'd kissed him on the cheek, and she noticed it again when he kissed _her_ on the cheek just a few hours earlier. They both seemed to look at each other differently now, and it excited and terrified Lin all at once. She hadn't done much dating in her life so far, nor had Tenzin. A few people had come and gone rather quickly, so even at eighteen and nineteen years old they were both rather inexperienced with the whole "dating" fiasco. So it was no surprise neither had brought the subject up over the years, especially considering the fact that they had been best friends practically since birth, and a romantic relationship could tear that apart.

But Lin shook those thoughts aside for the time being and returned her attention to Tenzin, who smiled down at her.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"You did?" Lin replied, leaning up slightly and propping herself up on her elbows so that she could see him better.

"Yeah, it's about me getting my tattoos," Tenzin explained, looking a bit sheepish as he continued. "It's just that…well, they're kind of painful apparently, and I asked my dad, and he said it was all right if you stayed with me…you know, while I was getting them done, that way I have a friend there. You don't have to if you don't want to, I'd understand, but I thought I'd ask, because I'd like for you to be there…"

He trailed off, and Lin smiled, sitting up fully before answering him, "Of course I'll stay with you, Tenzin."

Tenzin was visibly relieved, and leaned forward to hug Lin in thanks, using a gust of air to propel the two of them upward. Soon they were way too high up in the air for Lin's liking, and her heart raced nervously as she clung to Tenzin with a slight bit of fear. She was used to flying, having grown up with Aang and Tenzin who liked to fly everywhere, but the suddenness of it had surprised her. They were only in the air for a few seconds though, and then they landed gently back on their feet.

"Sorry," Tenzin said with a grin as he released Lin.

She scowled up at him, knowing he most certainly was_ not_ sorry.

Lin and her mother left Air Temple Island soon after that, and a few days later Lin returned to the island to be with Tenzin when he received his tattoos.

That whole experience turned out to be rather strange for Lin. She was proud of Tenzin for mastering airbending and for remaining so composed throughout most of the process. Yet another part of her hated knowing he was in pain, which was made obvious to her in the way that he would wince or clench her hand rather tightly. She tried to take his mind off of it by talking to him about pretty much anything she could think of, and she kept his hand clasped in both of hers the entire time, only letting up long enough to switch to his other hand when it was necessary. Even though Lin ended up feeling rather useless by the end, Tenzin assured her that he couldn't have done it without her. She was a bit afraid to hug him, for fear of hurting his now sensitive skin, so she leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek, and congratulated him once again before returning to her home with her mother for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At nineteen years old, Lin became the second youngest police officer to join the force – her mother having been the youngest. Within the first two weeks of her joining the force, she had already made a solid arrest of a prominent leader of one of the city's most ruthless gangs, the Silver Granite Triad – which consisted only of criminal earthbenders. The leader, Kane, was imprisoned for life in a specially made wooden cell. The Silver Granite Triad did not fall apart with Kane's absence, but their presence in the city faltered exponentially. Toph was very proud of her daughter, yet also a bit worried. Lin had made a name for herself in the city as a feared and admirable police officer to some, but also as a nuisance that needed to be taken out to others. However, Toph did not allow these concerns to overwhelm her, and simply trusted that Lin's fellow officers would ensure her safety when they were out working in the city, and when Lin was home, Toph would certainly make sure nothing happened to her.

Lin couldn't have been happier. She had helped the city in a tremendous way, saving countless lives and possibly bringing an end to the Silver Granite Triad. She had earned the respect of her fellow officers, who had been wary to work with her when they realized how young she was. She had also taken a big step towards living up to her mother's legacy, a legacy which Lin was desperate to uphold.

Lin's only regret was that Tenzin was not around for all of this. He had decided to take an extended "trip of discovery" around the world, particularly to visit the four ancient air temples. He had asked Lin to come with him, and though she had seriously considered it, in the end she had decided she would make better use of her time defending Republic City. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't imagine telling her mother that she was going off on an adventure around the world with a man at the age of eighteen – Lin had no doubt that Toph would have never allowed it to happen, and since Lin was still living with her mother, she still had to follow Toph's rules. So Lin and Tenzin had parted ways almost a year before Lin's victory against the Silver Granite Triad, but she had made sure to tell him all about it when she replied to the next letter he sent her.

It was another year before Lin and Tenzin saw each other again, making it a solid two years that they spoke to one another only through the occasional letter. When Lin realized how long it had been since she'd seen her best friend, she was more surprised that it hadn't been longer, because it felt like it had been nearly a decade. She had to admit that she missed him terribly, and amended that next time he decided to do something like this, she'd do anything to talk him out of it, or she'd have to go with him. These thoughts, though, brought up the feelings Lin had been trying so very hard to forget. She had thought that with Tenzin's prolonged absence perhaps she'd finally move on from her teenage crush, but it had turned out to be the exact opposite of that. Instead she found herself thinking she never wanted to be separated from him for so long again, and that wasn't a feeling she was used to.

When Lin finally did get to see her best friend, she was elated, and more than a little surprised. She hadn't heard from him in almost a month, and hadn't any idea of when he would be returning home, nor had she known he would search her out the moment he got back. She had just stepped out onto the sidewalk outside police headquarters, and started in the direction of her home when she spotted him. She was frozen in shock for a moment, wondering if it was really him standing just a few feet away from her. She almost didn't believe it, but despite the facial hair he had grown and the slightly more muscular build that she could spot under his customary robes, this was definitely Tenzin.

Lin grinned and, forgetting for a moment that she was on a public sidewalk full of people, she ran the few steps to Tenzin and leapt into his waiting arms. "I didn't know you were getting back today!" she exclaimed, leaning back to look at him but not yet letting go.

Tenzin didn't seem inclined to let her go quickly either, his arms remaining wrapped around her waist so that her feet were hovering slightly off the ground. He smiled back at her and replied, "I wanted it to be a surprise. I came here first so I could make sure I caught you as soon as you got out of work."

"So you haven't even been home yet?" Lin asked, surprised – he'd never admit it, but Lin knew Tenzin was a bit of a momma's boy, and he hadn't seen either of his parents in two years.

"Nope, I wanted to see Republic City's best new officer first!"

Lin laughed. "Well I'm not as new anymore; it's been over a year!"

Tenzin sighed, a smile still on his face as he set Lin down on her feet but kept her in his grasp. "I know, believe me. It's been too long."

Lin nodded her agreement, and then there was silence between them…a silence made awkward by the fact that they had both just noticed their close proximity. Blushing profusely, they both took a step back and let their arms fall to their sides. Lin cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. "So do your parents know you're returning today or are you surprising them too?"

Tenzin seemed grateful for the change of subject and answered, "Oh yeah, they know I'm here. My mother would have had a fit if she didn't know when I was getting back so I sent them a letter yesterday. I'm sure she'll have called everyone and insisted they come to the island, but I made it clear that I wanted to surprise you. I'm just amazed your mother didn't end up telling you."

Lin shook her head and smirked. "Toph Beifong? She _loves_ keeping secrets like this…she also likes _telling_ the secrets, but I think she likes to see me squirm even more. I knew she was keeping something from me, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I never would have guessed, but I'm glad – this is the best surprise I've had in years."

"Then my work here is done," Tenzin said with a smirk, holding out his hand to Lin, which she took without question. "Oogi's waiting up on the roof."

Lin groaned, knowing what was coming next, but she didn't protest. She stepped into Tenzin's arms once again, wrapping her own arms around him in a crushing embrace and burying her face into his chest. The wind picked up around them, and soon they were both thrown up into the air, landing lightly on the roof moments later.

Lin stepped back from Tenzin and absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair. When she locked gazes with Tenzin again, he was staring at her, a small smile on his face. Lin raised a brow in question. "What?"

Tenzin shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that…you look great, Lin, absolutely radiant."

Tenzin scratched the back of his neck a bit nervously, his cheeks turning pink at his own boldness.

Lin had to fight the warmth that threatened to show on her cheeks as she replied, "You aren't looking too bad yourself, Baldy. I see you've finally grown some facial hair."

Tenzin chuckled quietly, reaching up to stroke the small beard on his chin. "I thought it made me look a bit manlier."

Lin had to bite her lip to keep from agreeing with that statement. Whatever teenage feelings she'd had for him seemed to have increased when she saw just how good he looked at twenty-one years old, and she found that her thoughts were now a jumbled mess.

"I'm assuming everyone's on the island waiting for us then, huh?" Lin said, changing the subject once again.

"Probably," Tenzin responded, turning away and leading her across the roof to where Oogi waited. When they reached the flying bison, Tenzin took Lin's hand in his once more and easily floated them up onto Oogi's back. Tenzin took his usual place at the reins while Lin settled down in the saddle. Without delay, Tenzin said, "Yip, yip," and Oogi took off. Soon they were flying over Yue Bay, and not much later they had landed on Air Temple Island.

By the time Lin had clambered off of Oogi's back, Katara had already rushed outside and pulled her youngest son into a bone crushing embrace. Aang was next, followed by Kya, Sokka, Toph, and Bumi. Lin stood off to the side while Tenzin's family greeted him and asked him about his trip, something Lin realized she hadn't bothered to do. She had simply been too excited to see Tenzin that inquiring about his trip didn't even register in her mind. Toph thumped Tenzin on the back, affectionately called him "Twinkle Toes Junior," and then went to stand with her daughter. Sokka soon joined the two Beifong women, while Tenzin continued to be smothered by his family.

"So were you surprised?" Toph asked, staring off into the distance with a smirk on her face.

Knowing the question had been directed at her, Lin answered her mother, "Yes, quite surprised, yet I was even more surprised that you managed to keep a secret for a whole day."

"Are you kidding?" Toph replied, folding her arms across her chest. "You're talking to the world's greatest secret keeper."

"I didn't realize that was a thing," Lin commented dryly.

Toph chuckled and flung an arm over her daughter's shoulders, her other hand resting on her hip. "It is now."

Sokka leaned over to ask, "So you're the world's greatest earthbender, metalbender, and secret keeper?"

Toph grinned. "I'm a woman of many talents."

Lin smirked and shook her head, relenting to her mother's embrace and placing her own arm around Toph. It seemed strange that she hardly ever hugged her mother anymore. After all, when Lin was younger, she and her mother were practically inseparable. A tight hug and a kiss on the forehead were the usual, and people still teased Lin for holding her mother's hand until she was almost ten years old. Despite her usually rugged demeanor, Toph had been a very loving and affectionate mother to her only child, and even a bit overprotective. It wasn't always obvious to people who watched the two of them interact due to their dry humor and almost endless teasing, but people who knew them also knew there was a lot of love between them.

"I'm surprised Bumi could be here," Lin said after a few silent moments of watching Tenzin continue to interact with his family.

"Yeah I was too," Toph admitted. "Apparently he had some free time he was allowed to use, and when he got a call from Katara last night he decided to go ahead and use a few days to come see Tenzin. They haven't seen each other in almost four years."

Lin hadn't thought much about it, but it _had _been a while since the two brothers had seen each other, and even though they spent most of their time arguing or getting on one another's nerves, deep down she knew they still loved each other. Sometimes Lin had been a bit jealous that Tenzin had had siblings and Lin hadn't, but later she had simply been glad to have her mother all to herself, especially considering how often Toph had to work.

"Kya has big news," Toph told Lin.

"Really?" Lin said, looking over at her mother in question. "What is it?"

"She won't tell us," Sokka said. "Not until after dinner."

"I think her wimp of a boyfriend finally proposed," Toph added.

Lin and Sokka exchanged an amused glance. "You think so?" Lin asked.

Kya, who now lived in the Southern Water Tribe where her mother and her uncle had once lived, had been dating a man she met there for at least three years now. Kole was a nice enough man, but a bit quiet, which may have been what attracted the normally hyperactive Kya to him, perhaps he kept her grounded. Katara and Aang loved Kole, but Sokka, Toph, Lin, and Bumi loved to tease him. Tenzin hadn't met Kya's boyfriend as much as the others had, due to his prolonged absence, but he seemed to be caught between liking Kole and wanting to join in on the teasing.

"Either that or he got her knocked up," Toph went on, and Lin elbowed her mother in the ribs while Sokka burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hey now, that's my niece you're talking about," Sokka pointed out, sounding more like he had to remind himself of this fact, which caused him to stop laughing.

"Hey, she's twenty-eight, it's only a matter of time," Toph said.

"Well you never know it could be something completely different," Sokka said. "Maybe she learned a new waterbending trick."

Toph snorted. "Yeah, right, I'm sure that's what it is."

"I'm just saying, it's a possibility," Sokka said, folding his arms across his chest and smirking at Toph from the corner of his eye. After a few moments of silence, Sokka spoke again, this time his tone of voice more serious. "Do you think he'll stay?"

Confused, Lin turned to look at Sokka, who wasn't looking at her, but rather, his sister's family. Toph seemed to have known what Sokka was talking about, because she frowned, and very nearly growled at him as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Sokka exclaimed, clutching at his ribs and taking a step away from Toph. "What was that for?" Toph didn't respond, but clutched Lin closer to her and gave Sokka her best glare. Sokka's face fell and he looked at Lin sympathetically. "Oh…I'm sorry, Lin, I didn't mean –"

Suddenly it dawned on Lin. Why else would her mother have become so protective and Sokka so apologetic? He was talking about _Tenzin_. Lin hadn't even thought about it, hadn't even thought it was possible that Tenzin would leave again. Yet now that she thought back on, he hadn't said he was here to stay, and in his letters he hadn't said much about how long he intended to continue on his journey. What if he wasn't finished yet? What if he was just going to leave again? Lin remembered telling herself she wouldn't allow it, or that she'd go with him, but now that she was faced with the possibility of him actually leaving again, she realized she couldn't do that – she couldn't force him to do anything, and she couldn't possibly leave the city now to go on an adventure of discovery with him. She felt her heart rate speed up, and she bit down on her lip – hard – in an attempt to calm herself down.

But Toph had already noticed Lin's quickening heartbeat and tried to reassure her. "I'm sure he's staying," Toph said. "Why else would he be here now? Besides, he's much more of a homebody than Kya and Bumi ever were, I think he missed it."

"And he's always expressed an interest in being a part of the Republic City council to represent the air nomads," Sokka added. "He can't do that if he leaves again. I'm sorry, Lin, it was insensitive of me to even bring it up, I don't know why I did."

"You did it because you're a man, and men are stupid," Toph said, shaking her head. "Believe me, Lin, you're better off without them."

Lin couldn't respond, could only stare over at her best friend and wonder if the older they got, the more they'd fall apart.

Eventually everyone moved inside, where Katara had once again cooked a rather large meal. Though Lin was now rather subdued by the thought of Tenzin possibly leaving again, she didn't let it show, but instead decided to enjoy whatever time she had with him. After all, it was possible that he would be staying, and even if he wasn't, it wasn't as if she'd never see him again. They sat beside each other at the dining room table like they always did, and when everyone else moved to the sitting room, Lin and Tenzin went to their usual spot outside.

For a long moment, they were silent. Lin could not help but feel that following Tenzin outside had been a bad idea on her part. Normally she was grateful for these moments between them where it was just the two of them, but with the growing feelings she felt for him, she found herself wishing someone else was around so she didn't say or do something foolish.

It was too late now though, and so Lin turned to face Tenzin fully and said, "So tell me, how was your trip? Are you satisfied with the results?"

Tenzin had regaled the group with amusing tales of his trip, such as being mistaken for the Avatar a few times and being assaulted by a few harried old women, but he hadn't truly responded to whether or not it was an overall successful trip. There hadn't been much time though, what with Bumi's own tales from the United Forces, and Kya's announcement that her boyfriend Kole had indeed proposed to her.

Tenzin seemed to think it over before responding, "Yes, I think it was. It was good to get away from the city and see a more primitive side of the world other than my mother's old water tribe. I was able to hear from other masters of the earth and fire nations rather than just my parents and their friends, which I think was very interesting. It was also fulfilling to truly go off on my own for the first time without any help."

Lin bit her lip, mulling over his words and wondering if he yearned to go do it again, or if he had exhausted any desire to do something like that once more. She decided there was no use trying to figure it out on her own or wait until he told her. She'd just have to ask him.

"So do you think you'll go off on a prolonged adventure like that again, or are you here to stay?"

Tenzin's face was impassive as he looked over at Lin, and for a moment she was a bit nervous about his answer. "I did consider it," he answered truthfully, and Lin held her breath, "but as amazing as the experience was, I think I missed my family and friends too much to leave again."

Lin nearly sighed in relief, a small smile gracing her features as she told him, "We all missed you too…_I_ missed you."

"And I missed you, Lin," he said with a sincere smile. "It's just too bad I missed two of your birthdays! Last time we saw each other we were still teenagers."

"Well the gifts you sent me from Omashu and Ba Sing Se helped make up for your absence."

"I'm glad. I wanted to send you something form Kyoshi Island, but I hadn't made it there yet and wanted to make sure my gift reached you in time for your birthday. I didn't have much money so I couldn't get anything quite as extravagant as I wanted –"

Lin held up a hand to silence him and shook her head. "Believe me, Tenzin, I don't need anything extravagant. Actually, I haven't taken the necklace off since I got it." As if to prove this statement, Lin pulled at the partially hidden chain around her neck and tugged upward, revealing the necklace Tenzin had gotten her for her twentieth birthday – it was a very beautiful and intricately designed necklace shaped into the earthbending symbol.

Tenzin smiled, obviously pleased by this, and said, "I had it specially made by a kind woman I met in the village."

"A kind woman, eh?" Lin questioned, raising a brow.

Tenzin laughed. "She was about twenty years older than me. Don't worry, I didn't meet any women in my travels that I fell in love with and plan to run off and marry. But what about you, any new boyfriends I should know of?"

Lin snorted and lay back on the ground, her arms folded under her head as she stared up at the night sky.

Tenzin was about to ask if that was her way of saying "no," but something caught his eye, and for a moment he was silent, wondering if what he saw was real, or simply a shadow cast by a blade of grass.

When Lin had put her hands under her head, her sleeves had slid down to her elbows, revealing the pale skin of her forearms. But while once the skin had been smooth and unblemished, now there was a jagged, light pink scar running almost half the length of her forearm. Still unsure if it was really there, Tenzin reached out to run his fingers over it, causing Lin to jerk away from him in surprise.

She sat up when she noticed Tenzin's frown. "Tenzin, what –"

He cut her off. "How did you get that?"

"How did I – what are you –?" She lifted her arm to examine it, and then it dawned on her. She looked up at him with an irritated expression. "It's just a little scar, Tenzin, what's it matter?"

"It's not just a scar," Tenzin argued, his voice still light and calm, but his unhappiness clear in his stormy gray eyes. "You were hurt, and by the looks of it, you were hurt pretty bad, and you didn't tell me."

"Because it wasn't important," Lin insisted, her ire growing. "Yeah, it hurt like hell, but it's fine, I'm still alive aren't I?"

Tenzin simply stared at Lin, his expression unreadable. "How'd you get it?" he eventually asked her.

Lin rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "I was up against the leader of the Silver Granite Triad, within my first two weeks of joining the force. I was lucky to make it out with just this scar. But don't start babying me, Tenzin, I'm _fine_, and I already got an earful from my mother about how foolish I was for getting involved."

Tenzin sighed and dropped his gaze to the ground. "It just worries me…I don't like to see you hurt."

Lin scoffed. "You're worried about me, yet I went _months_ without hearing from you, not knowing where in the world you were or what you were doing or if you were ever safe?"

Tenzin looked back up at Lin with an apologetic expression, but he did not speak – he didn't need to. They both knew whatever argument they'd been having was over, and they went back to being silent and staring off into the distance.

* * *

Two days after Tenzin's return, Lin found herself back on Air Temple Island for the third day in a row. She and Tenzin were intent to catch up on all that had happened in his absence, and the two also ended up spending quite a bit of a time with Bumi, since he was to be leaving again soon. Though Tenzin had gone nearly four years without seeing his brother, he found himself wishing Bumi would find someone else on the island to entertain him as much as Lin and Tenzin ended up doing.

Lin seemed perfectly okay with having Bumi around, in fact, she would often suggest they spend their time around Bumi, and Tenzin was becoming increasingly irritated. Bumi was his usual, ridiculously flirtatious self towards Lin – in fact, he seemed _worse_ than usual. Tenzin could probably guess why that was. After all, he too had noticed the change Lin had gone through in just a few short years. No longer was she the awkward, self-conscious teenager she had been. Now she was a confident, beautiful young woman. Whatever curves Tenzin had thought he'd seen when she was sixteen had been nothing compared to now. Her wavy, ebony hair fell just below her shoulder blades now, and though her eyes sparkled with youth, there was also a hidden intelligence there beyond her years.

Tenzin would be lying if he said he didn't have some feelings for Lin that went beyond friendship. He hadn't quite realized it at first, but after almost two years without her and the absolute joy he'd felt at seeing her again when they were reunited at last, he knew he wanted something more. He found himself wanting to hold onto her for longer than what a friendly hug permitted. He would catch himself staring at her for longer than usual when she'd smile at him, or even when she was simply lying on the ground beside him.

At first, Tenzin had thought she was feeling something too, considering he'd known her since her birth and was rather good at picking up signals from her. But with Bumi's near constant presence over the past few days, he was finding it difficult to discern her true feelings on the matter. He often found himself wondering why she kept suggesting Bumi join them, or why she let him flirt with her so relentlessly. Could Tenzin have possibly missed something while he was away? Could Lin have fallen in love with his brother? It seemed impossible and absolutely ridiculous, but still, Tenzin was worried. How could he possibly compete with Bumi? Bumi was older, and had much more experience. So Tenzin had subtly attempted to ask Lin if she had feelings for Bumi, and judging by her fit of laughter that followed his question and her vehement _"no way!"_ he assumed he had nothing to worry about. After this, Tenzin hadn't protested Bumi being around quite as much, and Lin stopped asking Bumi to join them as frequently.

So on that third day Lin and Tenzin hardly saw Bumi, and ended up in the training area together.

"I'm guessing you learned a few things while you were away," Lin said, folding her arms across her chest and smirking up at Tenzin, who recognized that glint in her eye that usually meant trouble for him.

Tenzin shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe a few things."

"Care to test them out?" she asked challengingly.

Knowing he wasn't going to get out of it once Lin had set her mind to it, he sighed and relented. "Very well."

Lin grinned and shifted her arms – she was still in her metalbending uniform, having come straight to the island after work – the metal sleeves guarding her arm falling to the ground at her feet. She stretched her now bare arms out further, and her chest and back plating lifted up off of her shoulders and over her head. As she stepped from out of the pile of metal armor, her boots and any remaining metal bits fell off of her legs and into the pile. Now she was dressed only in a tight tank top and a loose pair of pants that stopped and tightened just above her calf muscles.

Lin then turned and walked to the other edge of the training area, and Tenzin had to force himself not to stare at her easily visible form. For a moment, he was sure she was intentionally trying to draw his attention away from the task at hand, and so he tore off the top layer of his airbending robes so that his chest was left bare. And when Lin turned around to face him again, he was pleased to see her eyes drop to his muscled chest first. But she shook it off quickly, biting her lip and looking up at his face.

She smirked and, not wasting anytime, dropped into a defensive stance, her eyes fluttering closed as she sucked in a deep breath of air. Tenzin prepared himself, knowing she was always the first to strike, and he couldn't allow himself to be distracted by how her lips puckered when she blew the breath back out.

The first boulder came flying at him only a moment later. He easily sidestepped before dropping low to avoid the second one that was pelted at his head. When the third one came he sent it flying back at her with a burst of air. She kicked it, easily shattering her rock into pieces, and when she dropped that foot back down to the ground, a rock wave erupted from that spot and sped towards Tenzin, who jumped into the air and kicked a gust of air back at her. Lin quickly brought up a rock wall to shield herself, and then kicked the wall straight at Tenzin.

It went on like this for a while, so that soon both of them were drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. This was nothing unusual. Their sparring always lasted until they were nearly too exhausted to move. This time, though, Tenzin was getting distracted and losing much quicker. He couldn't help but think how beautiful Lin was when she was so focused and in tune with her surroundings, her clothes clinging to her sweat slicked skin and her hair swimming around her flushed face…

He knew he had messed up before it happened, but by the time he realized it, it was too late. He tried to lunge out of the way, but the large rock clipped him in the side and he cried out in pain as he fell to the ground with a _thud_.

Lin had also noticed Tenzin slowing, but had assumed he was simply trying to give her a false sense of security before striking, and had thought he'd step out of the oncoming rock's path just in time as usual. But when she saw the boulder hit him in the ribs, and heard his cry of pain, she immediately dropped her stance and sprinted to his side.

"Tenzin?" Lin shouted as she ran, feeling his heartbeat practically thudding out of his chest as he moaned and clutched at his side. When she finally reached him, she fell to her knees beside him and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. "Tenzin?" she repeated. "What is it, what hurts? Can you breathe?" She looked down to where his hand was held against his ribs. After prying his hand away, she gently placed her own over his skin, relieved that he didn't seem to have any broken bones.

"I'm fine," he gasped at last, wincing as he forced himself up into a sitting position.

"Well I'm taking you to your mother," Lin said, her once frantic demeanor now calm and collected despite how worried she was. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," Tenzin replied shortly, gritting his teeth as Lin helped pull him to his feet.

He bent over slightly as he walked, placing his hand back over his injury while Lin placed his other arm over her shoulders and her arm slid around his waist. She guided him the somewhat short distance – though today it felt like miles – to his home, where she then called out for Katara.

Aang entered the room first, and frowned when he saw Lin and Tenzin there, sweaty and dirty – Lin could only imagine how _that _looked considering they were both also wearing less clothing than before – and Tenzin clutching his quickly bruising side. "What happened?" the Avatar asked, going to Tenzin's other side to help Lin guide him down the hall.

"It's my fault –" Lin started to say, but Tenzin interrupted her.

"No it was my fault," he said. "I let myself get distracted –"

"Oh for the love of – don't _argue_ with me, Tenzin," Lin sighed exasperatedly, sliding her hand up her forehead to push back a few errant strands of hair. "We were sparring and I clipped him in the side. I don't think anything's broken but…"

She trailed off as Katara entered the hall then and instantly spotted the three of them. The waterbender gasped and started questioning her son and Lin while ushering them into Tenzin's bedroom, where Aang and Lin helped Tenzin into bed.

After a few minutes of Katara poking Tenzin's side and him responding to her questions, Aang turned to Lin and smiled kindly at her as he suggested, "Why don't you go get cleaned up, Lin? I'm sure you still have some of your spare clothes here that you could change into. I think Katara has everything handled in here."

Lin hesitated a moment, glancing at Tenzin, who was relaxed in bed as his mother tended to his injury, before returning her gaze to Aang and nodding her agreement. She didn't say anything, but turned away from the three of them and walked quickly from the room. She went to the spare room where she stayed when she spent the night on the island, and searched through the dresser there for some clothes that would still fit her. It had been a while since she'd added to it, and most of the clothes were from when she was only ten. Eventually she found a long, dark green shirt and matching pants, and despite being almost positive that this outfit actually belonged to her mother, she took the change of clothes to the bathroom with her, where she scrubbed the sweat and grime from her skin and thoroughly washed her hair before changing.

Though Lin was now clean, she did not feel any better. She felt guilty about hurting Tenzin. It wasn't as if their sparring always went without injury, but excluding the time she'd broken his arm, it had never been very serious, and certainly hadn't happened in a very long time. Of course, a part of her wanted to tell Tenzin to just suck it up, but the part of her that had cared so deeply for him for so long now felt awful.

Shaking her head irritably, Lin blew out a breath of air, which caused a strand of hair hanging in her face to flutter upward and then fall back into place. After throwing her dirty clothes in with the rest of the home's dirty laundry, Lin made her way back to Tenzin's room. Katara was exiting when Lin arrived, and Lin quickly asked, "How is he?"

"He'll be just fine," Katara assured Lin, patting the younger woman on the shoulder. Apparently Lin hadn't hid her worry as well as she'd thought. "One of his ribs was cracked, but no other harm seemed to be done, and I fixed it all right, it'll just be bruised and a bit sore for a week or two. He's resting now, but you can go in and see him if you'd like."

Lin nodded. "Thanks, Katara. Sorry I cracked your son's ribs," she said a bit sheepishly.

Katara chuckled and shook her head, muttering, "Just like her mother," as she walked away.

Lin smirked, and then slowly slid the door to Tenzin's bedroom open. Tenzin was sitting up in bed, propped up by multiple pillows that had been positioned behind him. He was fully clothed again, Lin noted with a bit of dismay, but just as handsome as ever as he turned to smile at her.

She crossed the room to stand at his side, smiling down at him apologetically as she murmured, "I'm sorry, Tenzin. I can't believe I managed to crack your ribs."

Tenzin chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. "It was just one. Don't worry, I forgive you."

Lin sighed and, suddenly realizing how tired she was, sat down beside him on the bed so that they were facing each other and her legs hung off the side of the bed. And then, remembering something he'd said, she asked him, "What distracted you?"

"What?" Tenzin replied, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"You said it was your fault," Lin explained. "That you got distracted. What distracted you?"

Tenzin suddenly looked very embarrassed as his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red and he coughed before stammering, "Oh, um – well, uh – it's just that –"

"Come on, Tenzin," Lin interrupted impatiently. "Just tell me."

"It was you," he blurted out at last, forcing himself to keep eye contact with her, though it obviously took some effort.

"Wh – what are you talking about?"

Tenzin tilted his head to the side, his lips curling up into a soft smile as he reached out to pick up her hand that was rested on her lap. His other hand reached out to stroke her cheek gently, hesitantly, and Lin quickly licked her suddenly dry lips. "I was distracted by how beautiful you are," Tenzin murmured, as he leaned ever closer to her.

Lin's heart was racing in her chest, and any ability she had to speak suddenly left her as Tenzin's lips pressed softly against her own. He sat back far too quickly, and for a moment Lin simply stared at him with what was likely a dumb expression on her face.

Eventually Lin was able to use her limbs once again, and she slid over the bed closer to Tenzin, smirking at his anxious expression as she slid one arm around his neck and leaned in close to him, hovering her lips over his for a moment as she felt his arm go around her waist. "Maybe I should crack your ribs more often," she quipped, her voice barely above a whisper. And then she finally closed the distance between them, pressing her lips firmly against his. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her free hand clutched the sleeve of his robe as his own free hand moved up to trail through her hair.

Lin could feel her cheeks heating up as her heart continued to thump loudly in her chest. She could hardly think straight, knowing only that this was one of the best feelings she'd ever had in her entire life and she didn't ever want it to end.

"_WAAAHOOO!_"

Tenzin and Lin jumped apart at the sudden, unexpected – yet horribly familiar – cry of elation coming from the doorway of Tenzin's bedroom. Shocked and completely red in the face, both of them turned to see Bumi standing just outside the room, clapping his hands together and grinning wickedly at the pair of them as he continued, "All right, little bro! Finally! You've done something to make me proud!" Lin slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead and shook her head. "And just before I'm about to leave too!" Bumi continued, undeterred by the death glares he was receiving from both Lin and Tenzin.

"Bumi, what on earth –" a voice from the hallway questioned, and Lin and Tenzin exchanged a glance, instantly recognizing the voice of Bumi and Tenzin's mother, as well as another pair of footsteps that meant Aang was also with Katara.

Lin had the urge to sink into the ground, and for a moment, she considered it, but she supposed it'd be rude to leave Tenzin on his own, and better to get this over with now rather than –"

"Lin and Tenzin were finally kissing!" Bumi cackled in response to his mother's question.

…Then again, later was sounding better and better to Lin, but she seemed rooted to the spot, and she covered her flushed face with one hand, staring at the floor so she wouldn't have to meet anyone's gaze.

Tenzin grabbed one of the pillows behind him and leaned forward, burying his face into it and hoping his ears weren't as red as they felt.

"They were doing what?" Aang's voice could be heard asking, and he was obviously almost as amused as his oldest son was.

And then Aang and Katara were standing in the doorway, seeing for themselves proof that Bumi had certainly caught them in the middle of something, as they were both still hiding their bright red faces.

Aang chuckled, and Lin could practically _hear_ the smile on Katara's face as she said, "All right, Bumi, leave them alone. They're two adults after all."

And with that the door slid closed, and Lin could still hear Tenzin's amused family discussing this turn of events as they walked down the hallway together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lin had left Air Temple Island rather quickly that afternoon. She'd mumbled a quick goodbye to Tenzin, and then reminded him to rest before making a hasty retreat. Luckily, Lin didn't run into Bumi on her way out, and even luckier, her mother was still at work when she returned home, so she didn't have to explain why her heart was practically beating out of her chest. Unfortunately though, when Lin and Toph went to Air Temple Island the next day to see Bumi off, as he was due to return to the United Forces, Bumi had made sure to let Toph in on the "big news," and Lin had had to endure quite a bit of teasing from her mother for almost a month afterwards. Katara and Aang weren't any better, as Katara started inviting Lin to dinner a lot more often, while Aang would simply smile broadly at the two young adults anytime he saw them together.

Despite the kiss they shared, Lin and Tenzin didn't end up having a conversation about it until almost two months later. Lin and Toph had had to go back to work almost immediately after they saw Bumi off, and Tenzin didn't see Lin for another three weeks. Having become impatient, and even a bit concerned, Tenzin had journeyed to the Beifong home in Republic City one evening with the assumption that Lin would be home from work. However, when Tenzin reached the door, he was beginning to think Lin hadn't come home yet. Normally when visiting Toph and Lin, one of them had already pulled the door open by the time he made it up the stone porch stairs. If for some reason they didn't open the door for him, he'd simply knock once and, as long as he didn't hear any shouts telling him not to, he'd let himself in. He hadn't had to let himself in often though, and usually they had already known of his visit ahead of time, so he was hesitant to do so this time. Nevertheless, he knocked on the door twice, and when there was still no response, he decided to slip in quickly and see if anyone was home.

Tenzin closed the door behind him before walking through the sitting room and down the hall, peaking into the first room there, which was Lin's bedroom. Despite the fact that it wasn't even dark outside yet, Lin seemed to have just woken up when she heard Tenzin enter the house. She must have been exhausted, because Lin never went to sleep before the sun set, and judging by the trail of pieces of her metalbending uniform that lead from her bedroom doorway to her bed, she had hardly made it to the mattress before she'd fallen asleep. She was still dressed in the clothes she customarily wore under her metal uniform, and she looked distinctly disheveled, her clothes twisted around her seemingly thinner than usual frame, and her hair falling in her face and sticking out at all angles – the mess of hair atop her head was very similar to how her mother looked when she woke from a deep sleep.

"Tenzin," Lin murmured confusedly, her voice thick from sleep, "what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he answered, stepping into her room and carefully avoiding the sharp metal pieces lying around.

"Don't bother coming in here," Lin said quickly as he opened his mouth to continue. "It's a mess," she explained, rising to her feet, tugging her shirt back into place, and running her hand through her hair as if to calm it – which she did not. "C'mon, I'll make some tea."

She stepped past him and led him back down the hall and into the kitchen. "Why don't you let _me_ make the tea?" Tenzin suggested.

Lin looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed to show that she was not amused. "Very well," she relented, folding her arms across her chest and motioning for him to go ahead.

He inclined his head in her direction and then began searching the kitchen for things to make tea. The Beifong kitchen didn't have much, considering neither of its occupants could cook – Lin had picked up a few things from Katara when she was younger, but not enough to be even halfway decent at cooking.

Once Tenzin got the water heating up, he turned back to Lin, who had sat down at the kitchen table, her elbow propped up on the table and her chin resting on her hand.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said, pulling out the chair across from her and sitting down.

Lin waved a dismissive hand. "I was just taking a nap – I've got a double shift again tonight."

Tenzin furrowed his brow, half confused and half understanding. "Double shift? So you worked today and then you have to work tonight?"

Lin nodded, moving her hand to cover a yawn. "Third time this week. Things have been…hectic. That's why I haven't been to see you in…how long has it been?"

"Three weeks," Tenzin supplied.

Lin's eyes widened in surprise. "Has it really been that long?"

Tenzin nodded, frowning in concern. "Have you just been working constantly the past three weeks?" he asked.

Lin still seemed bewildered by the amount of time that had passed and she rubbed her forehead with a slight frown of her own. "Yes," she answered after a few quiet moments. "The Silver Granite Triad has increased their activity, and a new gang – who are calling themselves the Red Monsoon Triad – has surfaced recently. The entire police force is practically in disarray. My mother hasn't slept in her own bed in…well, who even knows how long. She'll get a few hours in a bunk at headquarters and then go right back to work. I've been pulling double shifts, and I'd be working a lot more if it wasn't for my mother insisting I go home and sleep."

Tenzin shook his head, an expression of mild astonishment on his face. "I didn't know it had gotten so bad. I'd overheard my father express some concern to my mother, and Uncle Sokka hasn't been available for our usual meetings, but I guess I just hadn't realized... I thought it was all under control –"

"It is," Lin cut in, sounding a bit offended and sitting up straighter in her chair. "It just takes a lot of time to _keep_ it under control."

"Of course," Tenzin said apologetically, rising to his feet to finish with the tea. Neither spoke again until he had set a steaming cup of tea in front of Lin and returned to his seat. "Do you think the Silver Granite's increased activity is due to a new leader, or do you think they're planning to break the original out of prison?"

Lin didn't respond right away, blowing on her tea and taking a sip from it before looking back at Tenzin and answering, "I think it's a concern that Kane will try to escape, but he's in a pretty secure prison and there's extra security in place around his cell now." Lin yawned again before taking another sip of her tea, blinking rapidly as if to wake herself up more.

Tenzin delayed sipping some of his own tea as he asked, "When do you have to go back to work?"

"Not for another few hours," Lin answered with a shrug.

Setting his tea down on the table, Tenzin rose suddenly to his feet and moved around the table to Lin, gently removing her tea from her hands and setting it down as well.

"What are you doing, Tenzin?"

"Putting you back to bed," he told her, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet.

As he tugged on one of her hands and led her back out of the kitchen and down the hall, she said, "Trying to get me in bed already, are you?"

Tenzin smirked and glanced back at her as he replied, "Don't get too excited, I just want you to sleep."

Lin snorted with laughter. "Honestly, at this point, I think I'm more excited by the prospect of sleep."

Tenzin's laughter echoed down the hallway as the two of them finally reached Lin's room. He looked at her with an expression of mock hurt. "That may have offended me a little bit."

Lin smirked, now leading Tenzin into her bedroom. "You'll get over it." She dropped his hand and plopped down on her bed, and though he seemed about to leave, she asked him, "So why did you come here anyway?"

"I told you, I wanted to see you."

"Yeah, but there had to have been more to it than that."

"Well…I wanted to talk to you, about…you know, the kiss," he told her honestly, sitting down beside her on her bed, his once playful expression now serious.

Lin bit her bottom lip, but didn't seem entirely surprised by this. "Well what exactly –"

Tenzin held up a hand to stop her. "Not now," he told her. "Sleep now, we'll talk later. Maybe I can do something to help decrease your work load and you'll have some free time."

"Anything you could do to help would be appreciated I'm sure," Lin said, yawning behind her fist again. "But I don't know that there's much you can do. As soon as I get some free time I'll let you know and we can have that talk."

Tenzin nodded. "I'll take you to dinner," he promised. "Until then, make sure you get your rest."

He gave her a stern look and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, _mom_."

Tenzin merely smiled and rose to his feet, bending over slightly to lift Lin's legs and place them atop her bed. Lin smirked as he pushed her back to lie against the pillows and pulled her blanket up to her shoulders. "Sleep," he repeated, leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead. And when he went to pull back, Lin reached out to grip the front of his robes, pulling his face back down so that she could give him a proper kiss on the lips. It wasn't the conversation they both needed to have, but it at least assured him that whatever this was they were getting into, she wanted it too.

"Now go," she murmured when their lips parted. She lightly shoved him back and curled up onto her side, her eyes fluttering closed as exhaustion began to take hold of her again.

Tenzin smiled and, in a hushed voice, said, "Sleep well, Lin. I'll see you again soon."

And with that he left as Lin quickly began to fall back asleep.

* * *

As soon as he returned home that evening, Tenzin began devising a plan to help the police. He wasn't sure what he could do – if anything – but he thought perhaps if he joined the force as an ally he could get more inside information and go on from there. With that in mind, he spoke to his father first, since Aang often helped Republic City's police if he was needed. Aang didn't seem at all surprised by Tenzin's desire to help protect the city from the triads, and even offered to talk to Toph for him. But Tenzin refused, deciding to talk to the city's Chief of Police on his own.

So the next day Tenzin journeyed back into the city, and this time went straight to police headquarters. It was relatively simple for him to get inside and be allowed to go back to the Chief's office – being the Avatar's son and known friend of Chief Beifong had its perks. Once he reached Toph's office, he raised his hand to knock, but the metal door opened on its own, and he stepped into…a cluttered mess. One of Toph's officers was scurrying madly around the room, leafing through papers, which were scattered all over. Toph was standing behind her desk, phone pressed against her ear and an expression of obvious irritation on her face.

"Yes, ma'am," Toph was saying, her teeth gritting in an effort to be kind to whoever she was talking to. "I understand, and we're doing everything we can to –" There was a pause, as the woman on the other end started shouting something, and all of Toph's kindness vanished. "I'd like to see you come down here and do my job!" Toph exclaimed. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but do not insult me or my officers when you clearly have no idea what you're talking about! Go back to your knitting and leave the crime fighting to the professionals." With that, Toph slammed the phone onto her desk, thereby knocking over a large stack of papers. "And will somebody get these damn papers off of my desk and out of my office!"

"Right away, Chief!" the scurrying officer said, quickly picking up piles of paper and carrying them out of Toph's office – he had to make a few trips, and Toph seemed to be growing increasingly irritated, her arms folded across her chest and her foot tapping the floor impatiently.

Until at last the officer had cleared the room of all the papers, and Toph collapsed into the chair behind her desk. "I don't know why they bother bringing papers in here – they know I can't read them!"

Toph didn't expect a response to this, and Tenzin didn't give one. He went to stand in front of her desk, his hands clasped behind his back.

"This better be important, Twinkletoes Jr.," Toph said, leaning back in her chair. "If you hadn't guessed, we're pretty busy –"

"That's why I'm here," Tenzin began. "I know you've been busy dealing with the triads, and I want to help."

"Help in what way?" Toph inquired.

She hadn't turned him away, so Tenzin guessed that was a good sign. "Well, kind of like how my father occasionally helps the police force, except I'm willing to be available full time. I expect no special treatment, but to be thought of as one of your officers."

Toph seemed interested, sitting up in her seat and placing her hands atop her desk. "And what makes you think we need your help?"

Tenzin shrugged. "I spoke with Lin last night, and it sounds to me like neither of you are getting much sleep."

"So you want to help so Lin will sleep?"

"Well, I admit that that's one of the deciding factors, but mostly I'd just like to help keep the city safe. If I expect to be a councilman soon I should at least gain some understanding of the inner workings of the city."

Toph was silent for a moment, seemingly mulling it over, though she could have just been trying to get a read on him – he couldn't tell.

And then – leaning forward over her desk – she spoke at last. "If you're serious about this, you'll have to be dedicated. You can't just back out when things start to get tough – this work isn't for the faint of heart, and sometimes it can get pretty ugly out there, but if you can handle it you'd be a great asset. You shouldn't have a problem keeping up with the other officers, but you'll have to respect your commander and do what he tells you to – you can't just go off on your own."

"I understand," Tenzin said. He had already thought about all of this, and his father had reminded him as well. He knew it'd be tough work, but if it meant protecting the citizens of Republic City and helped Lin get more rest, then he was willing to do it.

"Very well then," Toph said, rising to her feet and reaching out to shake Tenzin's hand. "Welcome to Republic City's Police Force, Tenzin. You'll have to fill out some paper work – I'll have one of my officers get it for you – and you'll have to run through a few tests, and then we'll get you on a team. You'll be out in the field in about a week."

"Thank you very much, Toph – I mean, Chief Beifong."

* * *

After filling out quite a bit of paper work stating that he was loyal to Republic City, and any injuries he received while on the job was not the City's fault, and also bringing in documented proof of his name and birthplace, Tenzin was then put through rigorous tests to show that he was capable of the sometimes exhausting work of a police officer. After a week of this, he had to appeal to the council, but once they had looked through the paper work and heard his statement, they quickly agreed to allow Tenzin on the force. In fact, they seemed all too eager to allow him to help out – obviously they were just as exhausted as the police were. Tenzin was then assigned to a group of metalbenders, though he was told that his group would likely change multiple times.

For the next month Tenzin worked tirelessly with the police force to bring down the triads. Some nights he was too tired to fly all the way back home on Air Temple Island, so he ended up sleeping in one of the uncomfortable bunks at headquarters. When he _was_ home, his mother spent most of the time expressing her concern for him, but he insisted he had to keep going, and so she eventually sighed and let it go. He hardly ever saw Lin, except a few times when they'd pass each other in the hallways at headquarters – they'd smile at one another and keep walking, unless they were alone and in no hurry, then they'd stop for a quick chat, which always came to an abrupt end.

After that month though, the triads finally settled down enough so that everyone's work hours were reduced. They were still wary of any future problems from the triads, but with a lot of the criminals in prison and the threat of the Avatar's son helping the police, they could all breathe a bit easier.

One day, Tenzin left headquarters after only three hours of work, and had just started down the sidewalk when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around, looking in the direction from where the familiar voice had come from, and saw Lin hurrying towards him. Smiling, he walked quickly in her direction.

"I'm glad I caught you," she said a bit breathlessly. "I heard you have a day off tomorrow."

"Yeah I do," Tenzin replied. "Do you work?"

"No, I have the day off too. If you don't have any other plans I figured we could finally have that talk."

"Sounds great," Tenzin said, and Lin smiled.

"All right, well, I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Tenzin nodded. "I'll come get you around six?"

Lin agreed and then hurried back into headquarters. Tenzin took a quick flight around the city on his glider to figure out where he would take Lin to dinner. Then he returned home, where he caught up on some meditation with his father, ate a nice home cooked meal, and then got some much needed sleep. The next day, Tenzin grudgingly admitted to his parents that he wouldn't be able to have dinner with them, because he'd be taking Lin out to dinner instead. Aang then spent nearly half the day giving Tenzin "advice," while Katara had practically burst into tears, seemingly forgetting that her son was almost twenty-two years old.

Toph had thoroughly embarrassed her daughter that night as well. When Tenzin arrived at the Beifongs' home, Toph had been the one to answer the door while Lin was still getting ready. Lin had arrived in the sitting room just as Toph was informing Tenzin that if he broke her little girl's heart, she'd break his legs. Lin had merely rolled her eyes and shooed her mother away, but Tenzin had been a bit rattled.

By the time he and Lin had reached the restaurant, though, Tenzin had forgotten all about Toph's threat. Lin was looking as radiant as ever. She was dressed in a simple tunic and pants, but he was so used to seeing her in her uniform that it was a big change. He liked to see her in her metalbending uniform because it made her look official and authoritative, but he liked it even more when she wore her civilian clothes in typical earth kingdom colors – it made her look more like herself rather than the strict, fearful daughter of Toph Beifong.

The restaurant was simple as well, nothing too extravagant, and once they were seated and their order had been taken, Lin clasped her hands in front of her on top of the table, and leaned towards Tenzin as she said, "So, you wanted to talk…"

Tenzin suddenly felt a bit nervous, and he rubbed his sweaty palms on the sides of his pants. He cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, well, lately I guess I've been feeling something more than friendship for you, and judging by your response to our kiss, I assume you have as well." He seemed to stammer over his words as he continued, "I don't want to be too forward though, so I thought I'd let you know that I'd very much like to – uh – begin a…romantic relationship with you…" he trailed off and sighed. "This is all coming out wrong…it sounds unnatural…I'm sorry. I should have taken you to a nicer restaurant, or flown us around on Oogi, or –"

"Tenzin," Lin interrupted as she reached out to grip one of his hands, a smirk playing about her lips that made his mind go suddenly blank. "You know me – I don't need any of that. The fact that your heart sped up so much I could barely make out any other vibrations in the room is satisfying enough. I don't need a declaration of feelings from you either, and I think you know that, which is why you're so jumbled up. But relax, Airhead, because whatever kind of "_romantic relationship_" this is that we're getting into…well, I'm in. I want it just as badly as you do, because, the truth is, I've had a crush on you since we were teenagers."

Tenzin's eyes widened a bit. "Really?" he said. "You've liked me for that long? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Lin shrugged, letting go of Tenzin's hand and sitting back in her chair. "I wasn't entirely sure how I felt. It's confusing, to suddenly having feelings like this for the best friend you grew up with. Plus, I thought I'd get over it and there was no use making a mess of our friendship for some teenage angst."

Tenzin was silent for a moment.

"But you're sure now?" he asked her.

Lin smiled softly. "Yes, I am."

Tenzin smiled widely, reaching out to hold Lin's hand again. "Me too."

So Lin and Tenzin spent the next year or so exploring their new relationship. They took things slow, both unconsciously afraid of messing something up. With all their work they didn't have nearly as much time to invest in one another as they hoped, but it only made the moments they finally got to spend together that much better. Neither of them was entirely sure how far they wanted this to go, and both of them were still a bit in denial of their true feelings. They were unquestionably comfortable together, and certainly cared a great deal about each other, but their biggest issue seemed to be the process of discerning deep feelings of friendship from the feelings of love that a couple felt. They had loved one another since they were children, so now they were caught wondering if they were actually _in love_ with each other. The fact that Lin was naturally a bit leery about people didn't help the matter. She would trust Tenzin with her life, but she had never given her heart to a man so fully, and the thought of it was a bit frightening. Beifong or not, she still had feelings, and her father's abandonment still weighed heavily on her even all these years later.

For the most part, the beginning of Lin and Tenzin's relationship was happy and exciting. The newness of it kept them on their toes, so that every glance and every touch was exhilarating. As time went on, the goodbye kisses got more intense and a lot more difficult to end, though there was an underlying fear of going too far. The best part seemed to be that they could simply be walking around Air Temple Island or Republic City and their hands would automatically intertwine. When they sat down at Tenzin's kitchen table for one of Katara's many dinners, their hands would instantly find one another under the table and stay there for most of the evening. And when they sat down beside each other on a bench or couch, Tenzin would wrap his arm around Lin's shoulders, or she'd curl her hand around his arm and lean against him.

The problems came when Tenzin was added to the very same police force team that Lin was a part of. At first they were excited by the prospect, knowing they could work well together and they would also be able to see each other more often. For a while, this was the case. In the beginning, most of their work took place at headquarters, and consisted only of research, theories, and paper work. The other members of their squad were baffled by Lin and Tenzin's ability to either finish one another's sentences, or to argue a point so calmly and fluidly for a ridiculous amount of time. And when at last they moved out into the field, the rest of the team sometimes found themselves simply standing back and watching in awe. Lin and Tenzin had only to exchange a glance to know what the other was thinking, and when in battle, they'd twist and weave around each other as if they'd been doing this their whole lives.

However, the enthusiasm soon faded. Most of their missions had been rather simple and without much danger, so when one assignment went horribly wrong and their commanding officer was rendered unconscious, their working compatibility was tested.

They had raided a suspected hideout of the Red Monsoon Triad. They hadn't anticipated many issues, considering the Red Monsoon was a relatively new triad, and so far they had been rather sloppy and unorganized, and more of a nuisance than an actual threat. So when Lin, Tenzin, five other officers, and their commanding officer, were attacked before they had even entered the hideout, they were all caught off guard. The resulting battle was dangerous and unpredictable, and at some point during the chaos, Tenzin became very overprotective of Lin, who did not appreciate his hovering over her _at all_. So by the time the battle had been completed – with three officers unconscious and the street in ruins – Lin was too irritated to even glance in Tenzin's direction. When he confronted her about it back at headquarters, they'd ended up arguing in the middle of a hallway. It was the middle of the night, so not too many people witnessed it, but by the next day everyone knew about it, and Tenzin was supposed to be assigned to a new team. However, Tenzin had adamantly refused, knowing that when he wasn't being overprotective, he and Lin were a great pair. So he set his fears aside when they were out in the field and allowed Lin to take care of herself – albeit reluctantly. It was still a sore spot in their relationship though.

Neither was aware that this would be the least of their problems.

* * *

It was late.

Toph had not yet returned home.

Lin was preparing for bed, and had only just pulled her sleep pants up over her hips when she heard and sensed the vibrations of her mother bursting through the front door.

"Lin!" Toph's voice shouted as the older Beifong hurried down the hall to her daughter's room.

Lin stumbled across her bedroom, cursing her messy habits as she went and kicking aside the clothes and shoes obstructing her path. She met her mother in the doorway with a confused expression as she asked, "Mom? What's going on?"

"You're staying on Air Temple Island for a few days," Toph said while pushing past Lin.

"Wait – what?" Lin spluttered, watching as her mother grabbed a bag lying in the corner of her room and started shoving random articles of Lin's clothing into it.

"I'll explain later," Toph muttered, still packing Lin's clothes.

Shaking herself from her stupor, Lin went to her mother's side and stilled Toph's hands with her own. "Mom, tell me what the hell's going on."

"Listen, kid, it's for your own good, so just do what your old mom tells you to all right?"

Lin removed the bag from Toph's hands. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"You won't go once I tell you –"

"I won't go if you _don't_ tell me either."

Toph sighed irritably. "Kane has escaped from prison."

Lin couldn't help the momentary lapse in character as her heartbeat quickened and the bag in her hands fell to the floor, spilling her clothes at Lin and Toph's feet. Kane was the leader of the Silver Granite Triad, the man Lin had locked in jail after only two weeks of being on the force, and the very same criminal that had looked her in the eye and promised to ruin her if he ever escaped from prison.

But as quickly as the panic had come, it was gone, as Lin sucked in a calming breath and regained her composure before most people have noticed that it had even faltered.

But of course, Toph noticed.

"I won't let him hurt you, Lin," Toph promised in a steely tone of voice. "Not again."

Toph bent down to retrieve the fallen bag and started stuffing Lin's clothes back into it.

Lin didn't move to stop her, but told her, "I'm not leaving, Mother."

"I'm not arguing with you about this," Toph said, unfazed. "It's too dangerous. And I know you're an adult now and more than capable of looking out for yourself, but sometimes you just need to stay back and let other people handle it."

"You can't honestly expect me to go running into hiding!" Lin exclaimed. "That's what he'd want, to scare me off, we'd be playing right into his hands! And you know if I'm unreachable he'll just go after you. Besides, you can't tell me you'd ever willingly go into hiding no matter how dangerous the criminal is, so how can you expect me to?"

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you, Lin. I know what I'm doing, and if he comes after me he'll be in for a rude awakening. In fact I _hope_ he comes after me, so _I_ can be the one to throw his ass back in prison. You just need to set your pride off to the side for a while and let me handle this."

"This isn't about my pride, Mother. It's about the people of Republic City. They're all in danger now that Kane has escaped –"

"Believe me, Lin, I know that," Toph sighed, and for a moment she stopped packing Lin's bag, her shoulders slumping. There was a long moment of silence, until Toph continued, "He killed four of our men tonight."

Lin was in shock.

Four?

_Four_.

Four metalbenders had been murdered. Four of her fellow officers, who she'd likely worked with or at least met a few times were now dead. Their families would now be mourning their sudden tragic deaths. And this was only the beginning. Kane had only just escaped from prison and already he had murdered four people. If that was any indication of the chaos he would cause now that he was out of prison, then Lin was truly worried.

But this only made Lin more determined to catch Kane herself.

Lin opened her mouth to tell her mother this, but Toph spoke first.

"And that's not all," Toph said, her voice full of rage now. "Kane escaped and managed to murder those officers because he had help. Help from one of our own. We were betrayed."

Lin was surprised yet again, but this time she was not rendered speechless.

"Betrayed? By who?"

Toph seemed hesitant to respond, but eventually she answered, "It was Deak."

Lin's eyes widened. "_Deak_? The very same Deak that I went to the thirty-fifth celebration with?"

"That's the one."

"But – he – I –" Lin shook her head in disbelief. She had known that Deak was a bit strange, maybe a bit too power hungry, but she could not believe that he would betray the police that way. She had known him ever since she started attending the Metalbending Academy when she was a teenager. And despite the disaster that was their date to the thirty-fifth celebration, she had ended up going on a few dinner dates with him during the two years that Tenzin had been away. She still hadn't felt anything more than friendship for him, but Deak had certainly liked her, because even after she had told him she wasn't interested and began dating Tenzin, Deak had still not given up on her. Even so, she still wouldn't have thought that he would be a criminal who betrayed his own men, the very men he seemed so intent on being the leader of one day.

"And that's another reason you need to go to Air Temple Island," Toph said, now returning to packing Lin's bag. "That Deak has been obsessed with you for years, and I don't doubt that he has your entire schedule memorized. Kane's out for blood, _your blood_, and if he has "Deak the Freak" to help him out then you'll be in ten times as much danger."

Lin was too surprised and angry to bother arguing with her mother at this point. She would go to Air Temple Island as her mother requested, but that didn't mean she'd stay there.

"I'll go," Lin told her mother, "but I want to be kept up to date on _everything_."

Toph didn't respond. It didn't matter. Lin knew Toph would tell Lin what was going on, or Lin would figure it out on her own.

Lin sighed and crossed the room to take the bag from Toph. "I can pack my own things."

Almost an hour later, Lin and Toph arrived on Air Temple Island. They were greeted by Aang, Katara and Tenzin, who had been called ahead of time and told that Lin would have to stay with them for an indefinite amount of time. They were not, however, told of the circumstances, and each of them was very curious.

On the walk up to the Avatar's home, Toph explained the circumstances, while Lin walked along beside her, quiet and surly and her eyes focused on whatever was in front of her – she did not want to catch Tenzin's obvious gaze. She was not happy about running away just because somebody wanted to kill her. She wanted to be out there looking for the bastard who had murdered four of her fellow officers. But she knew Tenzin would not see it this way. He would insist on her safety and probably do anything he possibly could to keep her on the island. He hadn't been as overbearing lately when they were at work, and seemed to have realized she was capable of defending herself, but now that there was a ruthless criminal after her that would all change.

When Toph finished explaining the situation to Aang, Katara and Tenzin, the five of them came to a halt, and Katara said, "Well Lin is welcome to stay for as long as it takes for you to recapture Kane. And you're welcome to stay here when you're not working as well, Toph."

"I probably won't leave headquarters much until he's captured," said Toph.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Aang offered.

"Probably not," Toph said. "Just, uh, keep an eye on Lin for me. I'm sure she's already got plans of running off."

Lin huffed irritably and folded her arms across her chest, still not looking at anyone, fully aware that she was acting like a petulant child but not caring in the least.

"Well she is her mother's daughter," Aang said a bit amusedly. His expression turned serious once again though as he said, "Don't worry, Toph. She'll be safe here."

"I know. Why else would I have brought her here, Twinkletoes? I have to be getting back to headquarters though…" Toph turned towards her daughter, gripping Lin's shoulder and saying, "I know you're pissed at me, kid – I would be too, but you know I only do it because I love you."

To reiterate her point, Toph punched Lin in the shoulder as a sign of affection. But when Lin still didn't respond, Toph pulled her into a tight hug.

Finally, Lin relented, sighing and embracing her mother and muttering, "I love you too, Mom." Lin didn't explain, though, that a part of her said that because she was worried about the outcome of Kane's escape from prison, and what it would mean for the two Beifong women.

"I'll call you later," Toph promised.

"Katara and I will walk you back to the docks," Aang said, making it rather clear that he wanted to talk to Toph without Lin and Tenzin being around.

Lin didn't comment, but started towards her usual room, with Tenzin following along behind her. Neither of them spoke until Lin reached her room. Once there she threw her bag into a corner and spun around to face Tenzin.

"I'm going to bed now," she said. "Would you like to sit by the door and watch me to make sure I don't run off, or are you actually going to trust me?"

"Come on, Lin," Tenzin said with an irritated look in her direction, his arms folding across his chest. "Don't get angry at me – I'm not the one that brought you here."

Lin scoffed. "Oh, yeah, because you wouldn't have dragged me over here if you had known about Kane's escape first."

"If I did it would be for the same reason your mother brought you here – because we care about you, and we want you to be safe –"

"Why is it that in order to be safe I have to hide on an island like a coward?"

"This isn't about courage or cowardice, Lin. What if a ruthless criminal mastermind was out to get your mother? Or Sokka? Would you not be concerned for their safety? Would you not want to keep them out of harm's way until the criminal could be captured? He's already managed to kill four metalbending officers with just one other person to help him. Think about how dangerous he'll be once he's reunited with the rest of the Silver Granite Triad."

Lin folded her arms across her chest, her gaze falling to her feet as Tenzin's words soaked in. She knew, of course, that he and her mother were right, it was simply that she hated to sit around doing nothing while knowing people's lives were in danger.

Tenzin seemed to read her thoughts, as he sighed, "I know," and then crossed the room to pull Lin into a hug.

After a few short moments, she wiggled out of his embrace and said, "I really am tired, so…"

"Right, of course," he murmured. "Goodnight." He placed a kiss on Lin's forehead, and then retreated from her room.

Sighing, Lin collapsed atop the bed, not bothering to change her clothes or pull back the blankets. In a matter of minutes, she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Lin remained on the island for a few days.

With every day that passed, Kane murdered more people – civilians, police…anyone who got in his way. This wasn't simply petty crimes and violence with a few particularly atrocious acts here and there that was custom with triads. This was a man driven insane by his need for revenge against the person who had imprisoned him nearly two years ago. And his thirst for violence only escalated the longer he was kept from Lin Beifong.

It was only a matter of time before Kane was either recaptured or given what he wanted. Lin knew it. Her mother knew it. And Tenzin, Aang, Katara, and Sokka all knew that Kane was not going to give up. The police had to find him and stop him before he took anymore lives, before Lin made a quick escape from the island and sacrificed herself for the lives of the people of Republic City. But Kane was nearly impossible to catch. He always got away from the scene of the crime and he never left any witnesses. He moved constantly, so that he was one step ahead of the police at all times.

And then the threat was made and Kane's true intentions were made clear to the public. There was no doubt that he had planned it. He made sure the city's most ruthless journalist received a letter, which described Kane's desire to have the legendary Toph Beifong's daughter in his clutches. Kane promised to stop murdering the innocents of Republic City once and for all if only he was given this one prize. It did not take long for a mob to form at the door of the now empty Beifong home, and by the end of the day the city was in upheaval, demanding that Lin Beifong bring an end to this.

The mobs need not have formed though, and the people's cries of rage were for naught. Because when Lin heard of Kane's request, she jumped out the window of her room and took off for the docks before Aang and Katara could make it down the hall in time to stop her.

Tenzin, however, had not bothered going to Lin's room, but flew down to the docks to stop her before she could board the boat there. The Air Acolytes had been given strict instructions days ago not to take Lin back to the city, but Tenzin did not doubt that she could persuade them. The two of them arrived at the docks virtually at the same time, and there was a moment in which neither of them moved, both poised and ready for even the slightest of motions from the other.

"Don't do this, Lin," Tenzin pleaded quietly, the crashing waves drowning his voice, yet his words were carried through the air and Lin heard him without having to strain her ears.

"You know I have to, Tenzin," Lin told him, her face set in grim determination and a fire in her eyes that dared him to try and stop her.

Nonetheless, Tenzin shook his head and argued, "No you don't. He won't stop killing simply because you turn yourself in to him. If we just give your mother some more time, soon they'll catch him –"

"There's no use, Tenzin," she interrupted him, drifting slowly in his direction, her stance firm and prepared for him to use his airbending against her in his attempts to stop her. "I've made up my mind."

Tenzin closed the remaining distance between them so slowly, effortlessly, and smoothly that Lin had hardly noticed. She had been so worried about an attack, she had not thought about much else that could come from him. He managed to close his fingers around her wrists, not tightly, but securely, looking down at her with a desperation in his eyes that made her falter.

"_Lin_," was all he whispered, and yet just saying her name and continuing to stare into her eyes managed to convey to her all that he was feeling.

Lin could not hold his gaze, and for a moment she looked down at the earth beneath them, her thoughts a confused mess of emotions. But when she looked back up at him, she was as calm and unwavering as ever.

"I love you, Tenzin," she told him sincerely, the truth of it plain in her emerald eyes as she spoke it for the first time since they had started their relationship. And this time Tenzin wavered, his eyes widening in surprise and his stance weakening. It was all Lin needed to slide her foot subtly across the ground to trap Tenzin's ankles and wrists with slab shackles that rendered him immobile. "And I truly am sorry."

Tenzin gasped as he realized his folly, and instantly struggled against the rock holding him in place, but Lin stilled him, placing a hand against his cheek to tilt his head up to look at her once more. She pressed her lips softly against his in a quick kiss that seemed to hold a world of meaning in it. And then she stepped away from him without another glance. He called out for her, he struggled against the rocks that bound him, but he could not stop her. She ordered a waterbender to get her quickly across the bay, and by the time Aang and Katara arrived at the docks, Tenzin's voice was hoarse from screaming and Lin had already disappeared from sight, the boat now a mere speck in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tenzin, like his father, was naturally light on his feet.

But as he walked through the halls of Republic City's Police Headquarters, his footsteps were heavy, loud, and clumsy. He didn't move fluidly between the clusters of officers passing by him. He didn't walk with his usual airy confidence. Instead his shoulders were slumped, his head bowed in defeat. He followed along behind his father in silence, his thoughts filled with sorrow. His mother's comforting grip on his shoulder could not soothe him.

The three of them had searched Republic City for over an hour. They had not found Lin anywhere. They had been too late. Wherever she was now, Tenzin did not know, but he was painfully aware that at this point she was probably already in Kane's clutches. One terrible scenario after the other raced through his mind. He could not stop worrying about Lin, could not get rid of the guilt that nagged at him for letting her leave the island.

And her last words to him.

"_I love you, Tenzin."_

She had meant it. She had used it against him so that she could escape, but she had meant it, that much he was sure of. And what he was even surer of was that he loved her too, and he regretted not telling her sooner. What if he didn't have the chance to do so? What if he never saw her again? He could not bear the thought of losing her, could not imagine living the rest of his life without her. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms again, to see her smiling up at him, to know that she was safe.

Instead he and his parents were on their way to admit to Toph Beifong that they had not been able to keep her daughter safe. Normally this would scare most people, but the three of them were more terrified by the thought of losing Lin.

They walked quickly through headquarters, and soon enough Aang, Tenzin, and Katara had reached Toph's office. They entered without knocking, and Toph was out of her chair and on her feet before the three of them stepped inside. The absolute fear on Toph's face gave her away, making it clear to Tenzin that she already knew what had happened without even having to ask.

She asked anyway.

"What are the three of you doing here? Where's Lin?"

Aang was the one to step forward, and though Toph could not see the guilt on his face, she could hear the solemn tone of his voice as he answered, "I'm so sorry, Toph. Lin left the island. We searched the city for over an hour, but we couldn't –"

"She's been missing for an _hour_?" Toph exclaimed, seemingly caught between anger and worry. "And you're _just now _telling me?"

"We didn't want to alert the city to her presence," Aang explained calmly. "We had hoped we'd find her before anyone even knew she was here."

"I asked you to keep an eye on her!" Toph shouted, slamming her fist into her metal desk, which screeched in protest as it bent around her hand. "You promised you'd keep her safe!"

Toph flattened her palm atop the crater she'd created on her desk, and with one fluid, vicious move of her arm, the entire desk slid away from her and slammed into the wall to her right. Now that there was nothing blocking her path, she strode across the room, her fists clenched and the floor trembling beneath her. Katara, Aang and Tenzin had been standing in front of the doorway, but when Toph approached they all stepped quickly out of her way.

Katara asked, "Where are you going?"

Toph was one step out the door by now, and did not stop as she responded, "To find my daughter."

And she sure as hell meant it. She was fueled by her anger and worry to go out there and find her only child. Tenzin could see it in the way she walked – quick with head held high – and could hear it in the determined tone of her voice. She, like him, could not imagine a life without Lin, and she wasn't just going to sit back and weep when she could be out there tearing the city apart with her bare hands.

It only took Tenzin half a second to make up his mind. He raced after Toph, slowing slightly once he reached her side. "I'm going with you," he told her.

She did not acknowledge him, which indicated that she was not opposed to him accompanying her.

They did not go straight out into the streets to begin their search. First Toph gathered all of her officers that were still in the building, and set up communication with the officers who were already out searching the city for Kane. She explained the situation to her officers, and demanded they bring Kane in before he took anymore lives – police, civilian, or otherwise. The officers were more than happy to comply. They were all taking Kane's chaos personally. He had murdered four of their own, and had now captured another of theirs. Toph was not required to stick around while her officers split up into teams. They knew what they were doing.

Toph's effortless command over her officers was awe inspiring. Katara and Aang were almost equally impressive, as they took control of their own search team. Sokka was called, and immediately came in to help as well. Traffic in Republic City had come to a screeching halt hours before Lin had even left the island and the bridges were shut down, so if Kane was moving, he wouldn't be in a vehicle, and no one was getting in or out of the city. There was a lot of chaos in the streets as the citizens protested their immobilization, but there was still a great deal of hope that they'd find Lin in no time, but whether or not they'd find her alive…

* * *

"_Are you sure this place is safe? Should we move again?"_

"_No. She'll be awake soon. We'll be safe here for a time."_

Lin returned to consciousness slowly…painfully.

"_The entire police force and the Avatar are scouring the streets looking for her – staying here is a huge risk."_

"_Leaving is a huge risk as well – I have this under control."_

She had never felt so sluggish in her entire life. Her head seemed too heavy to lift, her chin resting against her chest, and her neck aching from the strain. Her knees were digging into the surface beneath her, which she assumed was wood, because she could not feel the customary vibrations from the earth. Her tingling arms were outstretched, her wrists bound tightly by what seemed to be some sort of rope. Her legs were bent beneath her and her ankles tied together.

"_Do you really? Or are you willing to risk your life just so you can take hers?"_

"_You've destroyed your entire life to help me, yet you worry that you'll be killed because we stay in one place for too long?"_

She was sweating. It was too warm. The air was thick. Her hair was almost dripping wet and clinging to her neck and forehead.

"_I don't want to die by their hands."_

"_I'm assuming you mean the officers you betrayed?"_

Her muscles ached, and she was sure she now had some bruises marring her skin. Judging by the stinging, she figured she had a few scrapes as well. Nothing life threatening…yet.

"_No. They betrayed _me_. Besides, I helped you escape from prison, you have no right to patronize me."_

"_Yeah, well, I don't trust you."_

The memories flooded back to her then. Of her fleeing Air Temple Island. Of Kane and Deak appearing almost immediately after she had arrived in the city. Of the subsequent duel that she had been far too outnumbered to win. The smile of absolute pleasure on Kane's face just before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"_You're a criminal, do you trust _anyone_?"_

"_I did…once. Before your lover here threw me in prison."_

Lin forced her eyes open at last, her head whipping upwards, her entire body protesting the sudden movement. She looked around her, taking in the wooden box, the tight ropes…finding no earth or metal with which she could bend. If only she'd had time to put on her metalbending uniform before she'd left the island.

"_She is not my lover. The Avatar's son is."_

"_Ohh, so you're fueled by jealousy? Tell me, did you do all of this so that you could keep the girl for yourself? I admit, she is quite attractive…for now."_

She tested the ropes that bound her by yanking her arms towards her body. She was dismayed when her arms barely moved and the rope painfully chafed her wrists.

"_No. This isn't just about her. Her looks were not what attracted me to her…it was her power. My desire was to replace her mother as Chief of Police, but when _she_ joined the police force, it became clear that she would be the next Chief unless her mother had an untimely death, in which case it would be a senior officer, and later her. Either way, in the end, it would always be her. I was the best in my class at the Academy, but then she had to come along and take that all away from me. I want her to suffer just as much as you do."_

_A hearty chuckle was Kane's only response._

Lin gritted her teeth, shifting her legs around in an attempt to rid herself of the tingling sensation that was starting to become painful. But her shuffling was a bit louder than she had intended, and seized the attention of her captors.

There was a rustling, the sound of wood scraping together, and then the front section of the wooden cell Lin was in swung open. Lin straightened herself up as much as was possible, and stared up at Kane and Deak with an expression that clearly displayed her contempt for the both of them.

Kane smiled widely in a rather unsettling way, his entire face wrinkling strangely at this once normal facial expression due to the scar covering much of his face. Though Lin had received a scar on her arm from her battle with Kane almost two years ago, Kane had ended up with a large, jagged scar running from one corner of his forehead down to the opposite corner of his chin. It had been his own fault really, considering Lin's hand – and therefore the metal cable she had been manipulating – had slipped when he cut her arm open.

Deak, on the other hand, was standing rather still with a stiff, disgusted expression. He looked thin and lanky, and almost completely unthreatening when compared to Kane's thick form. He scowled down at Lin while also managing to look somewhat bored.

Kane was the first to speak. "Ah, it's nice of you to join us again, Miss Beifong. I find it's rather boring when my prisoners aren't awake – it makes it much more difficult to inflict pain."

Kane obviously intended his last words as a threat to scare Lin, but she simply stared him straight in the eye and showed no sign of being the slightest bit afraid.

Narrowing his eyes in obvious irritation, Kane stepped into the wooden cell, pulling from his pocket a rock that was no larger than his palm. "Shall we begin then?" he said, grabbing Lin's hair and roughly yanking her head back. "We don't have much time." The rock in his hand morphed into a sharp point. Still Lin did not falter, but continued to glare up at him. "How about we fix that pretty face of yours? An eye for an eye right? You messed up my face, and now it's your turn."

"Wait," Deak interrupted, stepping into the wooden prison as well. Both Lin and Kane looked at him confusedly.

"Don't go soft on me now, boy," Kane growled.

"I'm not," said Deak, rolling his eyes. "I want to be involved."

Kane seemed pleased, and Lin couldn't stop her heartbeat from speeding up.

"Good," Kane said. "You can go next."

* * *

"I'm going to the back, Commander; let me know if you spot anything."

"Yes, Chief."

Toph stood aboard one of the patrol airships – not her preferred method of travel, but her only option to make it to one of the sections of the city, since all bridges had been shut down and therefore cluttered with traffic and angered citizens – her hands clasped behind her back and her expression unreadable. Tenzin stood to her left, and when he heard that she'd be leaving the main deck, he turned to look at her. She did not turn in his direction, nor speak to him at all as she walked past him and towards the back of the ship. They hadn't spoken much at all the entire time they'd been together, except to discuss tactics or possible locations. There wasn't really anything for them to say. They were both tired and more than upset about Lin's absence, and the longer she was missing, the more dismayed they became. Discussing it would do them no good, and they couldn't possibly hold any other sort of conversation.

But something about Toph suddenly walking off concerned Tenzin. They'd been together almost the entire seventeen hours they'd been searching for Lin, and Toph would always at least mention to Tenzin where she was going, or beckon for him to follow her. He considered that maybe she just wanted some time alone, since the back of the ship was almost always deserted, but something urged Tenzin to follow her. Maybe Toph wanted him to follow her, or perhaps it was simply _he_ who did not want to be alone. Either way, he told the airship commander where he was going, and then journeyed to the back of the ship in search of Toph.

When he found her, he was surprised to see the she was no longer standing tall and confident. Instead she was seated on the floor of the airship, her legs bent, her hands rested on her propped up knees, and her head tilted back against the wall of the ship.

"What do you want, kid?" Toph said, and her voice was not menacing or angry, but rather, quiet and shaky, which was not at all like the Toph Tenzin knew.

"I – uh –" stammered Tenzin, initially unsure of why exactly he had followed her. He knew now though. It was because she needed him. "I came to see how you were doing," he admitted, edging closer to her. He couldn't quite make out her face yet in the darkened lighting, but he saw her shake her head.

"Don't worry about me, Junior. I just needed a minute away from everyone else."

A part of Tenzin thought he should leave her alone with her thoughts – maybe she needed it – but another part of him felt like what she needed right now was a friend, someone who understood. It probably would have been better if Sokka had been there, or even Aang or Katara, but since the three of them were somewhere else in the city, Tenzin was the only one available.

When he reached her, he sat down on the floor beside her, sitting similarly to how she was, but with his legs crossed beneath him. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that there were no words. Nothing he said could possibly make her feel better right now. Her daughter, her only child, the person she loved more than anyone else in the world was missing, was in the clutches of a ruthless murderer. And so, he closed his mouth, and instead reached out to place a hand over one of Toph's.

There was silence between them for a while, broken only when Toph whispered, "She has to be okay."

Tenzin looked over at her, and was surprised to see a tear roll down her cheek – he had only ever seen Toph cry once before, way back when he and Lin were very young and Bumi had pushed Lin into the bay and run off. Bumi hadn't known that Lin couldn't swim, and Tenzin and Kya had both been elsewhere. Toph had immediately heard Lin frantically shouting for her mother to save her, and had sprinted to the edge of the bay with the intentions of saving Lin, but since Toph couldn't swim or see anything when she was in the water, she had practically drowned herself trying desperately to reach Lin. Aang had swooped in to save both of them, but it had been close, and Katara had had to force the water out of Lin's lungs. It had been a very emotional day for the two Beifongs, and Bumi had received one of his worst punishments ever – he hadn't protested either, as he had felt horribly guilty for what he'd done. Tenzin had been a bit too young at the time to understand that Lin had nearly died, but seeing Toph sobbing and clinging to her daughter had been unsettling enough for him to feel the gravity of the situation. Katara and Aang had taught Lin to swim after that incident – though only after spending hours convincing Toph it was for the best. Thankfully, nothing like that had ever happened again, and though Lin had been injured quite a few times throughout her childhood, never had it been that severe.

So it was not altogether surprising – though a bit annoying – that Tenzin's stomach twisted up uncomfortably at the sight of Toph's tears. It was so uncommon, which was what made the situation seem that much worse. Tenzin could think of no response to Toph's words, except to agree, which he did not do out loud. Instead he took the action route once again and reached out to place an arm around Toph's trembling shoulders.

He was even more surprised when Toph turned to bury her face into Tenzin's shoulder, her silent tears soaking through the sleeve of his robes.

* * *

"_Chief, I think we've got something."_

Toph and Tenzin had returned to the deck of the ship not long ago, and at the sound of one of Toph's officer's voices coming over the police scanner, they both turned towards it. Toph reached out to press a button before responding to her officer.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"_We found a few members of the Silver Granite trying to get out of the city. One of them admitted to having seen Kane and Lin. They aren't being very cooperative, but we thought they might answer to you."_

Toph turned her head in Tenzin's direction, her equivalent of exchanging a glance with someone. Tenzin inhaled sharply at this news. Toph told her officer, "Good job, send my airship your coordinates and I'll be there shortly. Do not let any of those criminals escape."

"_Yes, Chief."_

Toph rubbed her forehead wearily, but said nothing.

"I think this will be the first solid lead we've had all night," Tenzin decided to say, folding his arms across his chest. Despite having caught at least a hundred members of the Silver Granite Triad in the past few days since Kane had escaped, none of them had any idea where he could have Lin.

"Yeah, but Lin's not there," Toph grumbled in response.

Tenzin sighed. "No, but maybe one of those criminals will know where she is."

"Maybe."

And that was the end of their conversation.

When Toph and Tenzin arrived at the coordinates they'd been sent, the airship dropped them on a nearby roof. Tenzin floated down to the ground, while Toph created a sort of rock elevator for herself – the rest of her officers rappelled down the side of the building with their metal cables. Toph, Tenzin, and the three officers accompanying them then walked the short distance down the street, to where seven officers were watching over three captured members of the Silver Granite Triad. It was late at night – dark, with hardly a star in the sky – and the street lights cast an ominous glow upon the officers and the criminals. Shadows danced along the street, while the cold night air howled. A shiver ran down Tenzin's spine.

The commanding officer who had notified Toph of his discovery noticed her arrival and walked quickly to meet her. "Chief," he greeted, hands clasped behind his back as he inclined his head in her direction. Tenzin noticed the officer as one of his previous commanders – Jin.

"Have they given you anything?" Toph asked, not sounding particularly hopeful.

"Nothing," Jin responded regretfully. "All they've said is that they helped Kane capture Lin."

"Very well, we'll take it from here. You and your officers keep an eye on the surrounding area in case this is some sort of trap."

"Yes, Chief," Jin said, bowing quickly and then directing his officers around the block.

Toph then sent her own officers back to the airship to watch the area from the skies, so that she and Tenzin were the only ones left with the three criminals.

However, before the two of them could continue on to the criminals, Toph came to a sudden halt, causing Tenzin to stop and look over to her in question. She didn't seem to be worried, so he assumed there was no danger, but as she spun around in the direction they had come, he whirled around quickly to see what she had sensed.

There was no cause for concern, for the person now approaching them through the darkness was clearly Tenzin's uncle Sokka.

"I heard you had a lead," Sokka said as he approached, explaining his presence before Toph or Tenzin had a chance to ask.

"We aren't sure yet," said Toph, turning on her heel again and starting back in the direction of the captured criminals.

Sokka jogged to catch up as Tenzin turned to follow Toph once more. The three then walked together to the three felons, who were seated on the ground, their bodies immobilized by the metal cords wrapped tightly around them. One of them was scowling up at Toph, another was trembling in fear, and the other was simply staring at the ground.

"So," Toph began, calmly but threateningly, "which one of you is going to tell me what I need to know?"

"We won't be tellin' you nothin'," the scowling criminal spoke up, spitting in the direction of Toph and Tenzin's feet.

"Is that so?" Toph asked, sounding almost bored.

"Yeah!" the surly man confirmed, still glaring up at Toph. "Yer kid's gonna get what's comin' to her and there ain't nothin' yer sorry ass can do about –"

Toph, though not looking at all offended by the criminal's words, kicked the heel of her foot into the ground, causing a small pillar of rock to jut out beneath him and send him face first into the pavement. She then turned her head in the direction of the frightened criminal, who whimpered when the Chief of Police's milky, unseeing gaze fell on him.

Tenzin noticed Toph's lips twitch slightly – she was obviously fighting a smirk. Tenzin also had to clench his fists to contain his excitement. If these criminals knew where Lin was, this trembling one would definitely tell them.

"How about you?" Toph asked the apprehensive man. "Do you agree with what your pal here says? Or are you going to be cooperative?"

"I didn't know this was what we were getting into!" he exclaimed in response, looking practically on the verge of tears.

The scowling man, who had been rolling around on the ground and groveling in pain, sat up quickly. "Shut up, Ryu!"

Ryu continued to tremble in fear, but turned to the angry man on his right and shouted, in a strained and cracking voice, "We could be facing life in prison, Jiro! I won't let Kane put that girl's blood on my hands!"

"Your blood will be on _my_ hands if you don't _shut up!_" Jiro hissed at Ryu.

Suddenly Toph was no longer keeping a bored façade. She stomped her foot against the ground and Ryu was propelled upwards, so that he was standing on unsteady feet. Just as he was about to fall back to the ground, Toph reached out and grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt, pulling his face close to hers. While giving Ryu her most menacing glare, she growled, "You're headed to prison whether you tell me where she is or not. The _question_ is whether or not I let you get there in one piece."

"She's bluffing!" Jiro spat.

"_Enough_," Sokka demanded, reaching down to grab Jiro by the shoulder and hold him up in a strong, unwavering grip, his expression intimidating.

Jiro simply smirked. "What's it to you, pretty boy?" he jeered. "Tryin' to defend your bitch –?"

Sokka's other arm shot up quickly, his fist connecting with Jiro's face and instantly putting an end to the criminal's gibes. Sokka then unceremoniously dropped Jiro's inert form back to the ground.

"Thanks, Sokka," Toph said, sounding relieved. She turned her attention back to Ryu, who was still close to her face and still trembling in fear. "_Where are Kane and Lin_?"

The third criminal, who had remained silent the entire time, his head bowed, looked up at Toph, Tenzin, and Sokka then. Tenzin was then able to recognize the criminal as Botan, a member of the Silver Granite Triad who Tenzin and Lin had been tasked to capture once. They had failed when Botan managed to knock Lin over and Tenzin had turned to ensure she was all right, thereby giving Botan time to escape. Lin and Tenzin had argued over it, and thinking back to the two days they didn't speak afterwards made Tenzin's stomach clench into knots.

Before Ryu could speak, Botan spoke up, "If your kid's lucky, her body'll be floating out in the Bay by now."

Silence descended upon the group as Botan's words sunk in. Tenzin felt his eye twitch, and it took all his self-control to refrain from punching Botan in the face as Sokka had done to Jiro only minutes ago.

Tenzin was snapped from his thoughts when he noticed Ryu struggling and gurgling in Toph's grasp. It seemed Toph had forgotten what she was doing for a moment, and her hand had tightened around Ryu's throat. Sokka put a hand on Toph's shoulder and spoke her name, gaining her attention and bringing an end to her unintended strangling. Ryu gasped in a breath of air, but otherwise seemed fine.

No one commented on Botan's words, and Toph turned her attention back to Ryu as she said, "You were involved in the capture, so where did Kane take her afterwards?"

"I-it was some old guy's house," Ryu stammered. "He's blind without his glasses and about half deaf so he didn't know we were dragging a girl into his house."

"What's the old guy's name?" Toph demanded, and Tenzin was nearly on his toes in anticipation, both he and Sokka unconsciously moving their heads closer to Toph and Ryu.

"I – I don't know," Ryu said. Toph growled at this response and tightened her grasp on Ryu's shirt collar. "But he was that kid's grandfather!" Ryu added quickly, his eyes wide.

"What kid's grandfather?" Sokka asked.

"I – I don't remember his name, but he was that metalbending officer –"

"Deak?" Tenzin supplied, speaking for the first time since this whole interrogation.

"Yeah! That's it!" Ryu confirmed. "I remember, Deak called the old guy 'grandfather.'"

Toph abruptly dropped Ryu, who fell to the ground with a _thud_ and a slight exclamation of pain. Spinning around on her heel, Toph hurried down the sidewalk to where Jin stood, keeping an eye on what had been going on with Toph and the three criminals.

"Did they give you anything, Chief?" Jin asked as Toph, Tenzin and Sokka quickly approached.

"I need my airship back here immediately," said Toph, not bothering to answer Jin's question. "And I need you to get me the coordinates of ex-officer Deak's grandfather's house. Then get your officers to load the three criminals and themselves onto the airship when it gets here."

"Right away, Chief!" Jin responded dutifully, using his police scanner to call his officers and Toph's airship back. Then, using that same police scanner, he called into headquarters, where two officers remained, and requested the location of Deak's grandfather's home. By the time Toph, Tenzin, Sokka, Jin and his officers, and the three criminals had all boarded the airship, Jin had been sent the coordinates to Deak's grandfather's, which he then gave to the airship captain. As the airship took off towards its destination, Toph contacted Aang and Katara, who said they'd meet Toph and the others at Deak's grandfather's house.

The ride across the city was almost painfully slow. Tenzin struggled to remain calm and patient, while also thinking about how much faster he could have gone if he'd been flying on his own on his glider. His thoughts were a whirlwind of worry and anticipation. He so desperately hoped that they'd find Lin, but he was also terrified of the condition in which they'd find her. And then what if she wasn't there? Were they to assume her body was floating in the Bay as Botan had suggested? Would they ever find her?

* * *

Lin's head lolled forward, her eyelids fluttering closed as unconsciousness fought to take hold of her. Her heart hammered in her chest, and her breathing was heavy and ragged. She couldn't discern what was sweat and what was blood rolling off her skin. Her entire body ached, and she had a pounding headache, but the worst pain came from the two stinging gashes on her right cheek. She was sure she had received those wounds hours ago, yet blood still slid down her neck and chin, and still it throbbed and ached nauseatingly. Then again, she had no perception of time. She had no idea how long she'd been stuck in this wooden crate. What she did know was that she was unbelievably thirsty, and had her head not been spinning dizzily, she was sure she would have been hungry too. Even though she was sure she'd vomit up any sort of liquid she tried to consume at the moment, she still yearned for a glass of water. Her mouth felt dry and unpleasant, and her throat was almost as raw as her wrists. Her wrists, which were still bound by coarse rope, and which had been chafed and torn open as she fought against that rope in an attempt to free herself. She had long ago given up trying to free her legs, which were wrapped in rope from her ankles to her shins, and so they were almost completely numb at this point.

"Damn," she heard Kane mutter from above her. "She's asleep again."

Lin had to force herself not to smirk at his stupidity. She had only actually fallen unconscious once, but Kane and Deak thought she had at least four times.

Deak sighed in frustration, and Lin thought she heard him clambering out of the wooden cell. She felt Kane move away from her as well, and then heard the wooden door slam closed. She was alone again.

"I'll go upstairs and check on everything again," Deak said. "You stay here with her."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Kane grumbled angrily. "I don't answer to you."

"Fine, do what you want," Deak said unconcernedly. Lin heard his footsteps fading as he walked away and assumedly up a set of stairs.

Kane huffed irritably, and then it sounded to Lin as if he simply sat down on the ground outside her cell.

A few silent moments later, Lin slowly lifted her head, peeking her eyes open to ensure that her cell was indeed closed, and Kane and Deak were not inside of it with her. Once she was sure that she was safe for the moment, she gritted her teeth and started wriggling her wrists around once more. Her right hand was almost completely free from her rope shackles, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to tug her hand further, the pain becoming too intense. Still, she kept at it, determined to at least make an attempt at escape. If she could just get out of this wooden box…

"Kane!"

Lin jumped at Deak's sudden shout, the sound of his hurried, pounding footsteps penetrating her ears as the man presumably ran down the stairs and in Kane's direction.

"What the hell are you shouting about?" Kane demanded, his hand thumping against the wooden cell to aid him in climbing to his feet.

"They're here!" Deak exclaimed, coming to a sudden halt.

"Who's here?" Kane asked, but the trepidation in his voice assured Lin that he knew exactly who was here.

Lin had an idea of who it was as well…or at least, she _hoped. _She was ready to get out of this place, and despite hating the fact that she needed to be saved by anybody, she would be more than grateful to accept the help. More importantly, Kane and Deak would be captured at last, and this time, they'd spend the rest of their miserable lives in prison.

"All of them!" Deak told Kane, his voice panicked. "Her mother and the Avatar and –"

"Well," Kane interrupted before Deak could list off all the others – Lin assumed they were Sokka, Tenzin, and Katara, "it looks like this is it then, kid. You go upstairs and hold them off, be calm, act normal and they'll just send you to prison. Hell, claim I forced you to help me if you want."

"What about you?" Deak asked, though it didn't sound as if he cared very much what happened to Kane. "And her?"

"I'll go in there and finish her off. The mother'll probably kill me when she finds out, which is fine, I'm not goin' back to prison."

Deak hesitated a moment, a moment that Lin used to begin furiously yanking her arms as far out of her rope constraints as she could manage, ignoring the pain and focusing only on freeing herself. She heard Deak say something else, heard the ex-officer retreat once more, and then felt a _whoosh_ of air as the wooden door opened. She looked up, saw a flash of surprise pass over Kane's face, and then saw his expression change to one of amusement as he removed the sliver of rock from his pocket once more. The rock lengthened and sharpened as Kane stepped closer to Lin's struggling form. Despite her jerking movements and her desperation to escape, she kept her expression clear of emotion except for pure and absolute hatred for the criminal before her.

"It's been fun, Miss Beifong," he said with a smirk, his rock spear aimed and ready to plunge straight into her chest. "It's too bad we didn't have more time together –"

* * *

When Toph, Tenzin, Sokka, Katara, and Aang reached the home of Deak's grandfather, they did not knock on the door. Instead Toph kicked it down and strode straight into the sitting room. Tenzin was surprised to see Deak sitting calmly on the couch, supposedly reading a book.

Deak looked up at the group that stormed into his grandfather's home with an unconcerned expression on his face. The old man who was sitting on the other end of the couch, presumably Deak's grandfather, looked at the group in surprise.

"Oh my," the old man croaked, his large eyes widening behind his thick glasses. He looked over at Deak and said, "Are these more of your friends, Deak?"

"No, Grandfather," Deak replied calmly, setting his book down and rising slowly to his feet. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

"Let's not play games, Deak," said Toph – she was ready to spring at a moment's notice. "Tell me where they are."

"I'm afraid you won't find what you're looking for here, Chief," Deak replied, his lips curling up into an annoying smirk.

Tenzin felt his fists clenching, his heart racing. He was getting angry. He had remained so calm throughout this entire situation that now his fear was overruling him and his patience was wearing thin.

And before he could even realize what he was doing, he had lunged forward, his hands grabbing the front of Deak's shirt and his momentum carrying them to the wall, which Tenzin slammed Deak into as he shouted, "_**Where is she?**_"

Deak's smirk only widened into a malicious smile as he calmly answered Tenzin, "It's too late – we saw you coming. By now Kane's already put a sword through her heart. But if you want what's left of her, please, by all means, go downstairs to the basement –"

* * *

Lin's right hand came free just in time.

With a sharp, downward blow, the side of her recently freed hand hit Kane's wrist, and he dropped his rock spear out of pure surprise. Then Lin stretched upwards to punch him in the jaw as powerfully as she could manage. As Kane cried out in pain and stumbled around, Lin wasted no time in lurching forward to grab the rock, which she used to cut her left hand free. She then leaned down to begin cutting the ropes around her legs, but it was taking too long, and Kane had recovered.

He lunged at her, his weight and momentum knocking Lin onto her back. The air left her lungs in a rush, but she did not falter – she couldn't afford to, for Kane had twisted her hands around so that the rock spear was pointed straight at her chest. He perched himself above her, pushing her hands closer and closer to her chest in an attempt to drive the spear through her heart. But with her adrenaline pumping, her teeth gritted, and sweat pouring off of her in waves, Lin pushed back. She could not possibly overpower Kane's huge frame, but she could hold him off long enough to transform the rock in her hands, so that soon the spear began to shorten, until soon it was simply a rock clenched in her hands.

Enraged, Kane released one hand from Lin's to throw a punch at her face. Lin managed to pull her head to the side in time to miss the blow, but Kane used her distraction against her and retransformed the rock into a spear once more. Lin felt the sharp point dig into her chest and, without thinking, she flipped her hands and the spear back around. Kane had thrown all of his weight against Lin in that moment, and so he could not stop himself from throwing his own chest against the spear.

* * *

Without wasting another moment, Tenzin dropped Deak and instantly took off down the hall in search of stairs. Toph and the others were all right behind him, while Jin and his officers arrested Deak.

Halfway down the hall, Toph stopped suddenly and grabbed Tenzin's shoulder. Everyone slid to a halt and looked at Toph, who did not speak, but kicked down another door to reveal a set of stairs. However, as she took one step forward, she noticed that the stairs were made from wood, and she stumbled, suddenly blind. She would have fallen down the stairs, but Tenzin quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back just in time.

"Dammit," Toph cursed. She stepped back out of the way, grabbed the sleeve of Tenzin's robe, pushed him forward and simply said, "Go."

Tenzin nodded and took off down the stairs, while Sokka – thinking quickly – lifted Toph into his arms and hurried them both down the stairs, with Aang and Katara right behind them.

When Tenzin reached the bottom of the stairs, he cast his gaze quickly around the basement, immediately noticing the large wooden crate sitting randomly amongst the piles of cardboard boxes. He sprinted towards it, noting that the front portion of it was open, but he could not clearly see what was inside. However, as he got closer, he could see two inert forms, and he began to worry that what Deak had said was not far from the truth.

And then Tenzin was inside the wooden cell.

Two people lay on the floor of the cell, neither one of them moving. A stone spear protruded from Kane's broad chest, his entire torso soaked in blood and his wide, unseeing eyes focused on the ceiling. Lin lay just beside him, battered and bloody, her clothes torn in places and her legs bound by ropes. But Tenzin was relieved to see that her eyes were closed and her chest heaving in an effort to breathe – she was alive!

Tenzin went quickly to Lin's side just as Toph and the others reached the crate. "Is she here?" he heard Toph asking. "Is she all right?"

"Yes, she's here," Sokka answered, taking Toph's hand and leading her into the cell, and also whispering something into her ear that Tenzin could not hear – he guessed it had something to do with the now deceased Kane.

Tenzin fell to his knees at Lin's side, reaching out to gently stroke her forehead after noticing the gruesome wounds on her cheek. "Lin –" he whispered, and her eyes flew open suddenly, her body tensing and her arms coming up in defense of an assumed attack. "Lin, it's okay, it's me, Tenzin, you're safe."

"Lin?" Toph said, allowing Sokka to guide her to her daughter so that, when she lowered herself to her knees, she could blindly reach out and place a hand against Lin's forehead.

"What took you guys so long?" Lin croaked, trying to smirk but ending up grimacing instead.

"Sorry, kid," said Toph, looking as if she may continue, but instead she carefully trailed her hands down Lin's face, arms, and torso, trying to get a feel for what kind of injuries they were dealing with.

Lin's eyes began to flutter closed, and though they flew right back open once again, Sokka and Tenzin exchanged a worried glance. She was fading, and quickly. Sokka looked over at his sister, who had been helping Aang carefully cut the ropes from around Lin's legs, and silently beckoned her over. Tenzin moved back behind Lin's head to give his mother space to work.

Katara removed a pouch from the within the folds of her robes, bending the water within it over Lin's chest first. Tenzin tensed when he saw his mother frown.

"We need to get her back to the island and in a safer, cleaner environment," Katara said quietly as Lin's eyes fell closed once again.

"Is it that bad?" Toph asked worriedly.

"There's a lot to be dealt with," Katara said vaguely.

"But once we get her there," Sokka said, "You'll be able to help her then, right?"

"Yes," Katara answered. "I just don't have nearly enough water to–"

"She's going to be okay though, right?" Tenzin interrupted.

Katara gave Tenzin a small smile, though whether it was sympathetic or reassuring he wasn't sure. "Of course, Tenzin. I just need the space, time, and supplies to ensure she's taken care of."

Having finished removing the ropes from around Lin's legs, Aang spoke up. "We'll get there faster if we take Appa."

"Then we should get moving," Toph said, a little impatiently.

"I'll get Lin," Tenzin offered – more like insisted – as he removed his outer cloak, wrapping it around Lin's now unconscious form before gently lifting her into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How is she?"

Katara looked up from the water basin in her hands to discover Toph, Tenzin, Sokka, and Aang standing before her, each with anxious and worried expressions.

"Have you all been standing out here the whole time?" Katara asked, a little bewildered but not entirely surprised. She'd just exited Lin's usual room on the island, having worked on the young woman throughout the night in an effort to heal her numerous wounds. It appeared that when she'd forced her husband, brother, son, and friend from the room, they hadn't gone far.

"That doesn't answer the question," Toph said a bit impatiently.

Katara sighed and readjusted the heavy basin in her arms. "She's fine. She'll just need to rest for a few days, a week preferably."

Aang moved forward silently to remove the water basin from Katara's arms. She gave him a small, grateful smile, and then turned back to face the others as they started questioning her further.

"What's the extent of her injuries?" Sokka asked.

Katara hesitated for a moment, deciding on how to word her response. "Well, her wrists were pretty torn up from the rope burn, and there was a pretty deep gash on her chest, but those things have been taken care of and will simply need some time to fully heal. She had some pretty bad bruising around her midsection and a cracked rib, all will heal with time. The worst of her injuries though would be her legs and the wounds on her face. Those ropes around her legs cut off her circulation, and I had to repair some serious damage, so she'll have some difficulty walking for a few days and probably won't be able to on her own at first. As for her face…well, the gashes on her cheek were deep, so she's going to have some scars."

Silence descended upon the group as they processed this information.

And then Tenzin asked, "Can we see her?"

"No," Katara answered. "I know you're all anxious to see that she's all right, but I don't want anyone in there for a while, especially in the condition you're all in." She paused to glance at each of them and the filthy, grimy clothes they'd been wearing for quite a while now, "She's more susceptible to infection at the moment, and I'd also like to keep her asleep for a few hours, so that her body has time to recover, so I don't want people in and out of her room. Right now you all need to clean up and sleep, like I plan to do. It's been a very stressful and tiring day, and we all need to rest –"

"But Lin –" Toph started to protest.

"Will be fine," Katara insisted. "I'm going to get up to check on her every few hours anyway. There's nothing more to be done at this point, and in order to take care of her when she wakes we'll all need some rest. Now, no more arguments, I want everyone in a bed and sleeping within the next hour."

* * *

Four hours passed.

Tenzin did not sleep longer than an hour.

He was so happy that Lin was safe now, but he continued to worry. If only he could see her once, to hear her voice, see her vibrant green eyes, perhaps then he could have slept. But he knew she needed her rest, knew that he could not disturb her sleep for his own selfishness. It didn't make staying in his room any easier though. So he tossed and turned. He did not allow himself to leave his bed, afraid that once he did he'd be unable to stop himself from creeping down the hall to peek into Lin's room, if only to be reassured that she was still breathing. He trusted his mother when she said Lin was fine, but he would feel better once he had seen it for himself.

For the entire time Lin was missing, his mind had been focused only on finding her. Now that he had, his mind was running wild with his newly realized feelings for her. He had finally admitted to himself hours ago that he was definitely in love with Lin Beifong, but now, in the silence of his bedroom, he began to contemplate what exactly that meant. He'd never loved a woman in such a way before. He'd only had a few fleeting relationships throughout his life. He'd liked those other girls well enough, but he had found that he couldn't truly be himself when around them. They were usually too impressed by his status as one of the last two remaining airbenders and as the son of the Avatar, that sometimes they seemed to forget he even had his own personality outside of those titles. They were usually overly excited by his efforts to be charming and gentlemanly; Lin, on the other hand, hated when he fussed over her, and though she accepted it as a part of him, she was not afraid to tell him straight out how she felt about it. And that was another thing; Lin always told him if he was annoying her, whereas anyone else seemed almost afraid to have an opinion that wasn't exactly the same as his. And with those other girls, he had never felt comfortable expressing much of himself, but with Lin he could tell her anything and knew she wouldn't tell a soul whether he told her to keep it a secret or not. When the relationship ended with the others, Tenzin had not been particularly broken up about it, but the thought of Lin ever leaving him, of Lin being in the arms of another man, was almost too much to bear. He could no longer imagine a life without her in it, and that had been made clearer when she'd almost disappeared from his life forever just twenty-four hours earlier.

He knew, of course, that other people didn't quite understand his relationship with Lin. They often questioned its stability, especially since many people had seen the two of them argue quite frequently. How could such a peaceful and flexible airbender be attracted to such a decisive and unyielding earthbender? The answer was simple, and ridiculously cliché – she kept him grounded, and he swept her off her feet. Lin and Tenzin knew they were meant for each other, and that's all that mattered.

And that was what carried Tenzin down the hall after four hours of trying to sleep and failing miserably. He couldn't stand lying around anymore. He just needed to see her, to know that she was okay. He would be quiet, and quick, and hopefully no one would ever know he'd even gone to see her. So he crept down the hall, and when he reached the door to Lin's room, he slowly began to slide the door open…

He stopped.

There was already somebody inside the room with Lin. He was relieved to see that it wasn't his mother or an intruder. Instead it was Toph, who could be just as frightening, if not more so, but it appeared to Tenzin that she was sleeping. She was slouched in a chair right next to Lin's bed, her chin slumped against her chest and one of her hands outstretched to rest atop Lin's chest. It took him a moment to realize that Toph had been lulled to sleep by the vibrations of Lin's heartbeat against her hand. Apparently, Toph had not been able to sleep either.

Tenzin crept halfway into the room, not wanting to wake Toph but determined to at least see for himself that Lin was still breathing. He was distressed – though not entirely surprised – to see that Lin's body was covered almost entirely in bandages or bruises. Both of her hands were wrapped from the knuckles down past her wrists. Her torso was covered in bandages from just below her collarbone down to her navel. That was where the thin blue blanket began, but the blanket had slipped away from one of her legs, revealing rope burn and large dark bruises that seemed to circle all the way around her calf and ankle. Another bandage covered the entirety of her right cheek, the white gauze nearly blending into her pallid complexion. She didn't seem to be in a particularly restful sleep, her brow creased and her hands twitching, and it made Tenzin's heart ache to see her suffer so even in her sleep.

Nonetheless, she was breathing – quite normally in fact – and she was alive, and safe here on Air Temple Island. Kane was dead, and Deak and the vast majority of the Silver Granite Triad were in prison. Katara was the best healer in the world, and she was taking good care of Lin. Everything was, for the most part, okay now. He should stop worrying and get some sleep, so that when Lin awoke he could be by her side throughout her recovery.

With those thoughts in mind, Tenzin was able to retreat quietly from Lin's room without waking her or her mother, slip back under the covers on his bed, and finally fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Keeping Lin on bed rest for the next week turned out to be one of the most difficult challenges Tenzin had ever faced. Despite the fact that, for two days, she couldn't even walk on her own, she was still determined to get up and do something. She had to be watched almost constantly just to ensure she didn't fall when no one was around – Tenzin, Toph, Aang, and Katara ended up breaking the days and nights into shifts in order to keep an eye on her. Lin knew everyone was simply looking out for her well-being and she just needed to rest in order to recover properly, but she was still severely irked by the fact that she was almost never alone, and made sure they all knew.

Toph also stayed on the island to watch over her daughter, only taking a few phone calls and returning to the city one day out of the week to ensure everything was under control in her absence. Sokka, on the other hand, had returned to the city to help with the Silver Granite trials while Toph was away. The previous week's chaos seemed to be behind them, and with Kane dead and most of the Silver Granite Triad in prison, the citizens of Republic City were no longer in an uproar against the police or afraid to go outside. Traffic returned to normal and crime was at a minimum. The council was very busy putting members of the Silver Granite in prison for varying numbers of years, but everything else seemed to return to normal throughout the week that Lin was on bed rest. The deaths that had occurred after Kane's escape had not been forgotten though, and several ceremonies were held in honor of the murdered civilians and police officers - Lin was able to attend the funerals of her fellow officers and pay her respects, but with Katara and Tenzin following her around and forcing her to sit quite often.

Even though Lin was obviously angered by her predicament, she certainly wasn't unhappy the _entire_ time she was forced to stay on Air Temple Island. The group of five spent quite a bit of time together, with Lin being slowly walked out to the sitting room, or everyone simply crowding into her room and sitting around her bed. They'd sit and talk and laugh, as if Lin and Tenzin were little again and content to listen to the tales of their parents' adventures.

After seven days of forced relaxation, Katara finally informed Lin one night that she'd finally let her off bed rest the next day. Early that next morning, Tenzin – who always went to check in on Lin before he joined his father in meditation – was surprised to see that Lin's bed was empty. After a quick search of the rest of his home, he discovered that Lin was no longer inside. Only slightly concerned, Tenzin journeyed outside, where he almost immediately found Lin.

She was standing out in the courtyard, her feet bare and her arms hanging limply at her sides. Her back was to him, but her head was tilted back and he saw that her eyes were closed. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, her ebony hair fluttered in a light breeze, and she looked more relaxed than he'd seen her in a long time. She was still dressed in her sleep tunic and shorts, so he could see the faint, almost imperceptible scarring on her legs and wrists. The two scars on her right cheek, however, were the most visible and most unlikely to ever fade. Fortunately though, Lin had not seemed particularly bothered by this, and had even laughed when her mother said, _"They don't look that bad to me."_

Deciding to postpone meditation for another few minutes, Tenzin strode up behind Lin, slipping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes remained closed as she leaned back against Tenzin's chest, her hands coming up to rest atop his, which were laced together over her stomach.

"Good morning," he murmured in her ear.

"Good morning," she replied, her eyes opening and glancing up in his direction.

"You're up early."

She shrugged. "I haven't been outside in a week. Plus, once your mother told me I was finally allowed out of bed, I could hardly sleep."

Tenzin chuckled quietly. "You know she'll be looking for you soon, though."

Lin sighed. "I know." She turned in Tenzin's embrace so that she was facing him, her arms sliding up around his neck. She raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be meditating?"

"I wanted to see you first," Tenzin said.

"You mean you wanted to make sure I hadn't gone off and gotten myself injured?" Lin said with a smirk.

Tenzin rolled his eyes, but leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he said, "I should go, before my father comes looking for me." He kissed her again, and then, with a cheeky grin, added, "Don't go off and get yourself injured while I'm away."

Lin shook her head and punched him in the shoulder. "Go on, Airhead – go be spiritual. I'll try not to run into any walls on my way inside."

Rubbing his sore shoulder and ignoring Lin's last comment, Tenzin said, "You know, you could come with me."

He was not surprised when she snorted in response. Lin had inherited her lack of spirituality from her mother. "I'll pass. I should probably get back inside before your mother wakes up and realizes I walked outside by myself."

"That's probably for the best," Tenzin agreed, kissing Lin once more – this time on the forehead.

"See ya later, Junior," Lin said before pushing past him and walking back inside.

* * *

With the threat of Kane behind them and Lin now almost fully healed, Aang, Toph, Katara, Lin, and Tenzin realized that there were just two weeks left until Kya's wedding, and one week until the five of them, plus Sokka, would journey to the South Pole to help finish preparations for said wedding. Despite being released from bed rest, Toph and Katara insisted that Lin take another week off from work, so that when they went to the South Pole she wouldn't be more susceptible to illness in the cold weather. Lin had grudgingly agreed, partially because she didn't feel like arguing with the two older women, and partially because she didn't want to end up back on bed rest.

So Toph returned to her home in the city, while Lin remained on Air Temple Island for a few more days. Lin stayed on the island under the pretense that she was there to be closer to Katara to continue her routine healings. However, it soon became rather obvious to Aang and Katara that Lin had stayed to spend virtually all of her time with Tenzin. More often than not, Lin and Tenzin would be seen practicing their bending or swimming in the lake together, or they would disappear to some place on the island after breakfast and reemerge hours later, sometimes not until dinner.

It was on Lin's eleventh and final night on the island when the two of them disappeared together before _and_ after dinner.

Earlier in the evening, when they'd been taking a leisurely walk around the island before dinner, Lin had noticed Tenzin's heart beating erratically for quite a while, and noticed the way he'd stare at her, and then lean closer as if to say something, only to straighten back up and continue walking. She had just been about to tell him to spit it out already when he suddenly walked headfirst into a thick, low-hanging tree branch.

"Ow!" he shouted, reeling back from shock and pain.

Lin came to a halt and looked up at him, folding her arms across her chest as she said, "You know, if you focused as much attention on where you're walking as you do watching me, you might be able to avoid these situations."

Tenzin frowned, still rubbing his aching forehead. The sad part was that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened today. Only a little while earlier he had been so engrossed in the passionate kiss he'd been sharing with Lin that he'd backed into a large stone. He'd immediately fallen on his rear, and almost took Lin with him, except she had reacted quickly enough to save herself from the fall.

"It's your fault you know," he pouted.

Lin raised a brow. "Oh it is, is it? And how is that?"

Tenzin's lips quirked up in amusement as he leaned close to her face and murmured, "Because you're so delightfully distracting." He closed the gap between them, intending to kiss her like earlier.

But Lin took a step back, a smirk on her face as she said, "Well then I guess I'm doing my job right."

Lin turned away then and began walking again. Tenzin hastened to follow, confusion clear on his face and in his voice as he said, "Your job is to arrest criminals."

Lin glanced over her shoulder at him as she responded, "That's just one of my jobs."

"Well then what's the other?" Tenzin asked.

Lin stopped and turned around to face him, an almost childishly innocent expression on her face as she batted her eyelashes at him rather uncharacteristically and answered, "Making sure you're so focused on me you don't notice all the young, pretty new air acolyte girls."

Tenzin smiled. "Believe me, I've only got eyes for one girl." He stepped close to her once more, this time sliding his arms around her waist to keep her there.

"Well, believe _me_, I don't mind sharing your eyes with the rest of your surroundings, so maybe from now on you can watch where you're going?"

She was making fun of him, and his eyes narrowed and his voice lowered as he said, "You know, I bet I can distract you just as much."

Her expression was one of amused disbelief. "Oh really?" she challenged.

"Yes," Tenzin said, pulling her flush against him and grinning at the quiet gasp it elicited from her, "really."

He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against hers, fully intending on deepening it, only to be forced to pause when she pulled back ever so slightly, her eyes only half open as she whispered against his lips, "I'm not convinced."

One of his hands remained splayed dangerously low on her back, while the other left her waist to tangle in her hair and pull her lips against his once more. This time he managed to effectively silence her when his teeth bit down on her lower lip. She moaned into his mouth, her hands grasping his bare shoulders tightly in an attempt to pull him closer, his heated breath mingling with hers as his tongue slipped inside her mouth.

Then suddenly she pulled away from him again, smirking at his look of confusion as she said, "Is that the best you've got?"

Tenzin growled, which distracted Lin well enough to spur him on further as he abruptly spun them both around and forced Lin back against a nearby tree. She gasped, unable to contain her surprise as he lifted her up and placed her legs around his waist, holding her up against the tree by pressing up against her, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand grasping her thigh. And then his lips were on hers again as tongues met and teeth clashed, their hearts racing and their minds focused only on each other.

And then suddenly, a little girl's voice broke through the sounds of their heavy breathing.

"Excuse me –"

Lin and Tenzin jumped apart. Lin remained back against the tree, but her feet were on solid ground again, while Tenzin had practically flung himself fifty feet away from her. The two young adults swiveled their heads in the direction of the voice to discover a small girl staring up at them in confusion. She couldn't have been older than six or seven, with brown hair and green eyes brimming with tears.

"– can you help me find my mommy?"

Lin and Tenzin exchanged a quick glance, and though Lin's expression seemed rather stoic, Tenzin was sure he saw a bit of trepidation in her eyes, and he wondered for a moment if she'd ever even been around children other than when she herself was a child.

Tenzin turned back to look at the girl, trying to remember where he'd seen her before. She'd have to be one of the Air Acolyte's children, but otherwise he had no clue who she was.

Just as Tenzin was about to approach the nervous looking girl, a woman's voice called out from nearby saying, "Pema?"

The small girl looked back in the direction from which the voice had come and responded, "Mommy?"

And then a woman who was quite clearly the girl's mother came into view. "There you are!" the woman exclaimed in relief, and the girl named Pema ran to embrace her mother. All the while Lin and Tenzin were very much aware of the older woman's gaze on them and their disheveled forms. Their faces were flushed, their lips swollen, Lin's clothes were almost as shifted out of place as her hair was, and Tenzin's entire bare torso was nearly as red as his cheeks.

"Uh – sorry," Pema's mother said. "She got away from me…we'll just be going."

And before Tenzin or Lin could articulate a response, the woman and the girl had hurried back the way they'd come.

Lin and Tenzin looked at one another, were silent for a few moments, and then doubled over with laughter. They closed the distance between them once more and grasped hands, starting the walk back to Tenzin's home for dinner.

When they were half way there, Tenzin gripped Lin's hand a bit tighter, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Will you meet me at the practice area tonight?"

Lin gave him a strange look, her eyes narrowed and her mind whirring with possible reasons for their late night rendezvous, but she quickly agreed and didn't question him further.

* * *

Once they were standing in the middle of the practice area that night, Lin looked up at Tenzin, her arms folded across her chest as she said, "So what's this about, Tenzin?"

"I want to show you something," he said with a reassuring smile, reaching out to take her hand.

Before Lin could question him further, he turned and began leading her out across the training area and into the nearby thicket of trees. They traveled along in silence, their hands still clasped together and Tenzin slightly ahead of Lin. There was no trail to follow, but Tenzin knew where he was going, and though it was dark and the surrounding plant life was thick and unyielding, they managed to traverse the forested area without too much difficulty – Tenzin from experience and Lin by use of seismic sense. Eventually they stepped from out of the tree line on the other side from which they'd come, and Lin was a bit confused to find them standing at the edge of a cliff with hardly any space to move. The wind whipped at their clothes, and suddenly Lin wondered why she hadn't thought to bring a coat for this little excursion. She tried to smooth back her hair with little to no success as it swirled around her face.

"You'll have to hold onto me," Tenzin said then, turning Lin to face him, a smile still plastered on his face.

"For what?" Lin asked.

"We're going down," Tenzin explained, glancing out over the edge of the cliff.

Lin looked over the edge, noticed the waves crashing over the jagged rocks below. "We're doing _what?_"

Tenzin chuckled despite Lin's clearly unamused expression. "Don't worry, we aren't going the whole way down." When Lin still looked skeptical he added, "Don't you trust me?"

Lin rolled her eyes and sighed, stepping into Tenzin's embrace and clutching him tightly. "Let's just get this over with, Airhead."

Tenzin wrapped his arms securely around Lin's waist, placing a kiss atop her head before throwing them both off the edge of the cliff. He heard Lin inhale sharply, felt her hands tighten the grip on his robes, and then he bent the air around them to slow their descent. After they were about halfway down, and when the time was right, a gust of wind sent the two of them into a small cave.

As their feet settled on the ground, dirt swirled around them, only to drop suddenly back to the floor of the cave when Tenzin released his control on the air. Lin was relieved to be on solid ground again, but she was not entirely sure where they were. She stepped out of Tenzin's arms and looked up at him questioningly. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand to silence her and then pulled her closer to the edge of the cave. He pointed at something across the bay, and she was rendered speechless by what she saw.

There before them was Republic City in all its glory, all lit up and glowing as usual despite the lateness of the hour. She had seen the city from places on the island before, but something about this spot made it different. Perhaps it was the angle, perhaps she was imagining things. Either way, the city looked so much more peaceful and magical from here, and she was suddenly reminded of why she spent so much of her time trying to defend it.

Curious, Lin turned around to look at the rest of the cave, finding that it wasn't very large. Most of the caves around the island were occupied by sky bison, but this one obviously had never been used due to its inability to hold a fully grown sky bison. Lin also noticed that there was a pile of blankets and pillows towards the back of the cave, as well as a small fire that Tenzin must have built earlier, but she did not comment on that yet.

Instead she turned to look up at Tenzin as she asked, in a surprisingly soft tone of voice, "What is this place?"

"Do you like it?" Tenzin asked her in return. "I suppose it's my secret hideout here on the island. I found it years ago, when I was eight or nine. I used to come here to get away from Bumi, and then when I got older it was just a place to be alone. I knew no one else could find me here, other than my father."

"Well if it's your secret hideout then why did you show it to me?"

Lin felt Tenzin's heartbeat speed up slightly, and he looked down at her with a soft smile and pink cheeks as he took both of her hands in his, holding them up against his heart as he told her, in a low voice, "Because I love you, Lin."

She wasn't sure why that made her so nervous. After all, she had been the one to tell him first. Of course, at the time she had thought she was running off to her death, but she really had meant it. Maybe it wasn't nervousness that made her feel this way, maybe it was something else entirely that she'd never experienced before.

Shoving aside any hesitations or fears, but not responding to Tenzin, Lin gestured towards the blankets and pillows as she asked, "So what's all this for?"

His heart was beating faster again, but he kept his expression calm as he responded, "Well, since it's your last night here, and we probably won't see much of each other for the next three days, and then we'll be with our family in the South Pole for nearly two weeks, I figured we could spend the night here."

Lin bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her smirk as she slowly ran her hands up Tenzin's chest and said, "And what exactly are we going to do in here?"

Tenzin shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever you want. We can sleep, or talk, or…" He trailed off, leaning down to trail kisses across her cheek, along her jawline, and eventually down the side of her neck.

"I'm guessing you have something else in mind," Lin commented dryly, tilting her head to the side and pulling at the clasp of Tenzin's outer cloak.

"Mmm, perhaps," Tenzin murmured before lifting his head to capture her lips.

Needless to say, Tenzin arrived late to meditation the next morning looking rather disheveled. Aang had the good sense not to ask where he'd been.

* * *

"Oh, _Kya_, you look so _beautiful_!"

"Spirits, here we go again," Toph muttered, picking her feet up and propping them up on the low table in front of her.

"Be nice, Mother," Lin said, despite the smirk on her face. She looked over at Toph, who was sitting beside her on the small sofa. "It's her daughter's wedding day."

"She's been blubbering and weepy all week," Toph complained, folding her arms across her chest. She leaned closer to Lin, hooking her thumb in the general direction of where Katara was and asked, "You don't expect me to act like this when you get married, do you?"

Lin raised a brow, looked over at Katara, who was repeatedly embracing and crying over Kya, and then looked back at Toph as she replied, "As long as you don't expect me to sit in a chair for three hours letting you style my hair."

Toph grinned. "That's my girl."

"You know, we _can_ hear everything you're saying," Katara sighed, turning to Lin and Toph with an exasperated expression, her eyes still glistening with tears and her voice a bit nasally.

"Well at least the constant sobbing hasn't impaired your hearing," Toph quipped.

Lin and Kya laughed. Katara huffed irritably, but her lips twitched upwards and she turned away for a moment, pretending to dab at her eyes.

When Katara turned back to the three of them, she put her hands on her hips and said, "Come on, Toph, you can't tell me you won't be at least a _little_ upset when Lin gets married."

"What's there to be upset about?" said Toph. "Other than the fact that I'll have to wear another dress like this…" She tugged at said dress for emphasis.

All four of the women in the room were wearing elegant gowns, though Kya's, of course, was much more extravagant. Lin, Kya, and Katara were in traditional water tribe gowns, and while Kya's dress was a dark blue, Lin's was a very light shade of blue, and Katara's dress color was somewhere in between the two extremes. Since she wasn't part of the wedding party, Toph was wearing an earth kingdom colored gown that Lin had picked out for her.

"Because it means your baby is all grown up!" Katara exclaimed. "It means she's finally leaving the house and going off on her own to have babies of her own!"

"Uh, Katara?" Lin said, leaning forward, her brows furrowed. "Kya left home over seven years ago."

Katara rolled her eyes. Toph laughed and thumped Lin on the back.

Before anything more could be said, there was a knock on the door. Kya, Lin and Katara turned at the sound, and Toph placed a foot back on the floor.

As Katara crossed the room to see who was at the door, Toph said, "It's Twinkletoes."

When Katara opened the door, there stood Aang, dressed in his best air nomad robes and grinning from ear to ear. After complimenting his wife, he entered the room and said, "So are you ladies almost ready? I think we're about to start."

"Oh man," Kya said, placing a hand over her stomach and grimacing. "I didn't realize that'd make me so nervous."

Aang crossed the room to stand before his daughter, while Katara started sniffling and dabbing at her eyes again. "You look absolutely beautiful, Kya," Aang said.

"How's Kole?" Kya asked.

"He's pretty nervous too," Aang answered, "but believe me he's really excited." Kya visibly relaxed at this new, and Aang glanced around the room a bit confusedly. "Where are the other girls?"

The 'other girls' were Kya's three bridesmaids – the Fire Nation Princess, Ursa; Kole's sister, Akiko; and Kya's best friend from the Southern Water Tribe, Nori. Lin, of course, was also one of Kya's bridesmaids.

"They already went out to meet the men," Katara answered while smoothing down nonexistent wrinkles on Kya's gown.

"Ah," Aang said, before turning to Lin and Toph, who had stood and moved away from the small sofa they'd been sitting on. Aang smiled widely at them. "Toph, I don't think I've seen you in a dress since me and Katara's wedding."

"Well take a good look, Twinkletoes because this won't be happening again for a while," Toph replied, folding her arms across her chest, clearly unamused.

"Don't worry, Toph, you look great," Aang said sincerely, and then, turning his gaze to Lin he added, "As do you, Lin."

"Yeah, yeah, we all look just dandy," Toph said dismissively, going over to Katara and grabbing the older waterbender's arm. "Come on, Sweetness, it's time we headed out."

"Oh all right," Katara sighed, hugging Kya tightly and eventually allowing Lin and Toph to drag her from the room.

* * *

**-Once again I must thank you all for reading and reviewing! Sorry this chapter took so long, it's also a bit shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. In the next chapter we'll be skipping ahead a few years again so that's exciting right? :P-**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three years passed in relative peace.

Lin was twenty-five years old and climbing quickly in the police force ranks. Already she was a commander of her own team, which consisted mostly of a bunch of half-baked rookies. They questioned her at every turn and often gave her the urge to punch her fist through a wall, but they had the heart and the energy to become something with the right discipline. Lin knew it was a test, to determine if she was capable of such a challenging group, which she'd have to be if she ever intended to become Chief of Police someday. So far, she handled the rookies just fine, and two of her other officers, at least, were more serious and dedicated, and one of them in particular, named Saikhan, had quickly become her right-hand man. No one was particularly surprised that Lin handled her challenge well, and while her team certainly wasn't unstoppable, under Lin's tutelage they were an adequate force.

Physically, Lin had not changed much. She had cut her hair a bit shorter, but it was still long enough to have to be tied back when she was working. Her muscles were more defined and tantalizing than ever, but only Tenzin knew that. By now the two scars on her cheek were no longer a surprise when she passed by a mirror, but had become a part of her. No longer was she haunted by the occasional nightmare reminding her of that night, nor did she continue to look at the scars with contempt for the two men who had given them to her. After all, Kane was most definitely deceased, Deak was forever locked away in a high security prison cell, and the Silver Granite Triad had completely disappeared with no whispers of return after losing so many of its members.

Tenzin had spent the past few years shadowing his Uncle Sokka and the Air Acolyte representing the Air Nomads in council meetings, so that at twenty-six he was now an official member of the council. He was rather busy with his new duties as a councilman, but he still helped out the police sometimes – usually on Lin's team. Despite their rather busy schedules, the two of them were still able to see quite a lot of each other. Often times they were too exhausted to go out into the city together, but they were just as happy to spend time together in either of their homes. Lin had finally moved out of her mother's house and into her own apartment around the time she turned twenty-three. Tenzin still lived on Air Temple Island, of course, but he and his parents had set up a more personal living space for him so that he was no longer technically living in his parents' home. And on occasion, Lin and Tenzin made it a point to return to Tenzin's secret cave on the island. Their relationship – though certainly not without its arguments – was at its absolute best…for now.

* * *

The newly formed Agni Kai Triad presented themselves to Republic City in a rather bold manner. When the fire nation councilman refused to secretly assist the exclusively firebending gang, the Agni Kai had retaliated by kidnapping the councilman's daughter – Ren. The Agni Kai were seeking payment for Ren's safe return, and though the councilman and his family were more than willing to simply hand out the yuans, the police were intent to capture the criminals and ensure Ren was safely returned to her family all at once. The operation was simple, and Lin's team was tasked with it. The fire nation councilman was to hand the money over to the Agni Kai, while Lin's team would hide nearby and attack at the proper moment.

Unfortunately, the meeting place ended up being on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Republic City, and things went wrong from the very beginning. When Councilman Zao handed over the money, the majority of the Agni Kai members present took off down the stairs with Zao and the money, while the last two – a man and a woman – remained on the roof with Ren. Lin's officers went to pursue the Agni Kai trying to escape with the councilman, while Lin sprinted up the stairs and onto the roof.

When Lin lunged from out of the hatchway in the middle of the roof, the male criminal shouted, "Don't come any closer!"

Lin stopped, chest heaving and mind focused as she lowered herself into a ready stance, prepared to throw her metal cables out to capture the two criminals. However, just as she was about to strike, the man grabbed Ren by the collar of her tunic and held her out over the edge of the roof. The teenage girl screamed, flailing wildly as she was dangled there.

"One move and I drop her!" the criminal yelled.

Lin instantly relaxed her stance, holding her hands up in surrender while running through options in her mind. She always hated hostage situations – she didn't have the patience for it – but she would do what she had to in order to save the girl.

"All right, let's not do anything hasty," Lin began in a placating tone of voice.

The criminal holding onto Ren shook the girl and shouted back at Lin, "Just get out of here or she's dead!"

Lin glanced over at the woman, who looked ready to strike, her eye twitching in anticipation and a ball of fire circling around her hand. Lin discretely retracted the soles of her metal boots, watching the woman with seismic sense while she returned her gaze to the male criminal.

"I wouldn't drop her if I were you," Lin warned. "There's no escape from here, and if you drop her you'll be facing a murder charge. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in prison?"

The man visibly faltered. The woman shifted and the ball of fire grew in intensity, but she did not attack yet.

"What makes you think we can't get past you?" the man shouted back at Lin.

Lin had to suppress a smirk. "Do you really want to take that risk?"

These criminals were obviously new to this. They didn't have the guts, the conviction. They were shaken by Lin's words, and hesitated for far too long…long enough for Lin to strike. Lin knew the woman was the most dangerous, so as she threw out her metal cables, she sent one to knock over the woman, while the other cable wrapped around Ren's waist and pulled the girl back onto the roof before the man even realized what was happening.

Lin lunged forward, throwing Ren behind her and bringing both her metal cables back to her person. The male criminal had finally caught on and recovered from the shock, and he shot a burst of flame at Lin, who slid to a halt, instantly steadied herself, and thrust her arms up so that the section of roof just in front of her bent upwards, creating a barrier to protect her from the flames. She then sensed the female criminal lurching back onto her feet and sprinting around the side of the barrier Lin had erected. Lin stomped her foot, and a chunk of the roof jutted out, hitting the woman in the stomach and sending her flying backwards. Pivoting on that foot, Lin kicked out with her other foot, which slammed into her makeshift shield and sent it flying towards the man.

Lin was just about to wrap a cable around the woman when all of a sudden she felt Ren approaching her, and quickly. Turning slightly, Lin saw only a blur of red clothes and black hair as the teenage girl flung herself against the not much older woman, wrapping her arms tightly around Lin's waist and burying her face into the metalbender's shoulder. Startled, Lin stumbled backwards, but she did not lose focus, and she felt the woman return to her feet and strike out once again. Lin spun and dropped with Ren below her, so that she was shielding the teen from the fire shooting through the air above them. Ren looked up at Lin with wide, fearful eyes, but Lin did not spare her more than a glance as she thrust an arm out, sending a metal cable out to wrap around the woman's waist.

Unfortunately, the male criminal chose that moment to recover and shoot a bolt of lightning at Lin and Ren. Lin was so focused on blocking the lightning that the woman was able to catch her off guard by grabbing the metal cable around her waist and tugging, so that Lin and Ren were dragged across the roof, Lin's metal suit screeching in protest and Ren screaming in fear. The moment the man stopped his onslaught of lightning, Lin released her metal cable's hold on the woman, but it was too late. The female criminal shoved Lin and Ren right over the edge of the roof.

Ren's hold around Lin' waist slipped and the teen went spiraling downwards, a bloodcurdling scream emanating from her throat. Lin felt her stomach rise into her throat, and for just a moment she was paralyzed from shock and fear. But in the next moment her mind returned to her and she straightened herself up as best she could while falling through the air, and then thrust both her arms out in opposite directions. One metal cable flew downwards to wrap around Ren's waist, while the other shot upwards, back to the roof, where it latched onto the edge, bringing an abrupt halt to Lin and Ren's descent. They were brought to a sudden, jerking stop and they both swung back to bounce off the side of the building. Their bodies rebounded off the wall, and then drifted back towards it. This time Lin was prepared, and she lifted herself into a sideways position, groaning in effort as Ren's weight below her threatened to throw her off balance, and when she came into contact with the side of the building, she pressed her feet against it, and the stone wall came out to wrap around Lin's feet and ankles and hold her there. Ren was still screaming, but as far as Lin could tell, the girl remained uninjured, though she'd probably have some bruises from the metal cables around her stomach.

Lin looked above her, to the top of the roof, but it seemed the criminals had not bothered to stick around and watch Ren and Lin fall to their death. That was reassuring at least – she wasn't sure she could dodge fire in this position while simultaneously keeping Ren safe. Breathing in deeply, Lin steadied herself against the side of the building as best she could, whipping her head around in an attempt to flip her hair from out of her face. She then looked down at Ren, who had stopped screaming at least, but was whimpering and trembling and staring up at Lin, eyes wide with fear.

"I'm going to lower you to the ground!" Lin called down to the girl, who seemed horrified by such a thing, but did not protest.

Lin slowly began to lengthen the metal cables, lowering herself and Ren towards the ground. Lin was just about fifty feet from safety when she noticed her officers exiting the front of the building with the councilman and the now captured members of the Agni Kai. The two criminals that had been on the roof, however, were not among the group of captured criminals, and Lin glanced back up at the roof, only slightly relieved to see nothing.

Ren noticed her father soon after Lin had, and she started bouncing around shouting, "Daddy!" The sudden movement caused Lin to be jerked around wildly, and she gritted her teeth to contain her annoyance. _Dammit, kid, stay still!_

Councilman Zao looked up at the sound of his daughter's voice, his face lighting up in elation, but also with a furrowed brow. Lin's officers glanced up as well, looking equally perplexed, until their confusion suddenly turned to worry as they caught sight of something from above her.

Saikhan shouted, "Look out!"

Lin looked up, noticed that the two criminals had returned to the roof, and both were about to strike her from above. Just as the flames shot out at her, she slid her foot across the side of the building, erecting yet another barrier to shield her from the attack. Safe for the moment, she looked back down at Ren, who was flailing around fearfully. Lin hastily dropped the girl the rest of the way to the ground, slowing Ren's descent right before she hit the ground. Lin unraveled the metal cable around Ren's waist, and the teen instantly launched herself into her father's waiting arms.

"Get them out of here!" Lin shouted at her officers, who instantly jumped into action, rounding up the criminals and the councilman and his daughter and ushering them all away.

Lin then turned her attention upwards, to where her stone barrier was slowly beginning to crumble as it was bombarded by decisive strikes of lightning. Crouching against the side of the building, she stomped her foot and the crumbling stone flew upwards, bringing a momentary halt to the two criminals' attack. Lin then sprang into action, still hanging from the roof as she began running across the side of the building. The two criminals started shooting fire at her again, and she sped up when she felt the flames beating down on her shoulder and singing her hair. But she was quickly running out of space and she'd have to figure something out before she reached the end of the wall. She had an idea, but the more she thought about it the crazier it sounded. She didn't have much of a choice though. The criminals above her were still shooting flames at her and if she stopped at the end of the wall they'd surely burn her alive.

And so, as Lin reached the end of the front wall of the building, she leapt right off of it, releasing her hold on the roof of the building and retracting that metal cable. There was a very brief moment during her flight in which memories from long ago flashed before her mind. Memories of when she was only a toddler and Aang had floated her in the air to entertain her. Her mother had hated it, but Lin had loved it…up until the moment her mother started blindfolding her and teaching her to sense things around her with her feet.

Now was not the time for remembrance though. As she flew through the air, she wasn't focused on the adrenaline pumping through her veins or the sickening yet freeing feeling of weightlessness, but her metal cables, one of which she was returning to the circular canister at her waist, while the other was being stretched forward to latch onto a horizontal pole that was protruding a good distance from the nearby building it was attached to. With her cable wrapped firmly around the pole, Lin began to retract the cable, thereby pulling herself closer to the pole, until she was swinging right under it. In one nimble, acrobatic movement, she swung up from under the pole and twisted around, landing – on her tiptoes – on top of it, in a crouched position, one hand gripping the pole for extra support. She was now facing the building she had recently jumped off of, and even from this distance she could see the shock on the faces of the two criminals.

Using the cable that wasn't still wrapped around the pole beneath her, she sent it up towards the criminals, but they seemed to take that as their cue to leave, and they sprinted away, so that Lin could no longer see them. Cursing at having lost them, she retracted the metal cable once again, but instead of returning it to its canister, she wrapped it around the pole as well. Then she hopped backwards, stretching the metal cables as she lowered herself to the ground. Relieved at having her feet on solid ground again, she returned the metal cables to the canisters at her hips and started in the direction in which her officers had gone with the captured criminals and the councilman and his daughter.

Lin hadn't gone far when Saikhan appeared before her. "You made it," he said, sounding surprised.

"Yes, but those two fools got away," Lin said, the irritation clear in the tone of her voice. She glanced up at the roof, and then turned back to Saikhan as she asked, "Where are the captured criminals?"

"In the airship," Saikhan answered, gesturing up and to the right of Lin, who looked up to confirm that the airship was hovering nearby, "along with Councilman Zao and his daughter. Only one minor injury to report – Lee's got a burnt hand, but the healer's looking at it."

Lin nodded. "Good." And then, remembering that she was supposed to be going to Air Temple Island with Tenzin today at five o'clock, she asked, "What time is it?"

"Nearly 5:30, ma'am," Saikhan answered, aware of his captain's need to leave work early, though unaware of the reason.

"Damn," Lin cursed. And then, straightening herself up authoritatively, "Lieutenant, I'll need you to return the criminals to headquarters and get them processed. Start the rookies on the paperwork, make sure they do it right. As for the Councilman and his daughter, they can go home for the evening, but let them know I need to meet with them tomorrow afternoon to get their statements. I can trust you to take care of everything in my absence, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Saikhan responded, saluting dutifully.

"All right, good work today, Lieutenant." Lin inclined her head in his direction, and then hurried off to call a cab.

* * *

"I know, I know, I'm late," Lin said, breathless as she stumbled into her apartment.

Tenzin, who had been standing just by the door awaiting her arrival, looked down at her with concern, noting her disheveled appearance. "What happened?" he exclaimed.

Her metalbending uniform was now covered in scorch marks, and dirt and sweat was smeared across her face. Her hair was dangling wildly around her face, and Tenzin was sure a few strands had been burnt off.

"The Agni Kai Triad," Lin sighed irritably. "I told you about them right?"

"Yes, they kidnapped Councilman Zao's daughter," Tenzin confirmed. "I take it the rescue mission didn't go as planned?"

"Not at all. They took off with the councilman and dangled the girl over the edge of the roof. My team managed to rescue the councilman, but me and the girl ended up thrown off the roof." Tenzin's eyes widened, but Lin waved a dismissive hand. "I managed to save us, and even though two of the criminals got away no one was fatally wounded. In fact I think I discovered something that could help out the police force, but I'll tell you about that later. We should be leaving, before we're much later."

Lin turned, as if to leave, but Tenzin grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "You should probably clean up first," he explained.

Lin folded her arms across her chest. "Why, it's just Kya? I think she'll understand that I was working."

"Because it's not _just_ Kya," Tenzin said, ushering Lin down the hall and into her bathroom. "She brought Koda and she really wants you to meet him, and I don't think a one year old baby is going to be comfortable with a dirty, pointy, metal suit."

"Damn," Lin cursed, tearing off her metal armor while Tenzin readied a bath for her. "Does that mean I have to _hold_ him?"

Tenzin smirked. "Well yes, Lin, I do believe that's how you meet a baby."

Tenzin perched himself up on the counter by the sink, and tried not to focus too much on Lin's naked form as she tore off the rest of her clothes and sunk down into the warm water. She began bathing rather quickly – she hated being late.

Lin sighed exasperatedly. "But I'm not good with children. I wouldn't even know _how_ to hold him."

Tenzin chuckled. "Don't worry, Lin, it's not that difficult, and I'm sure Kya will show you how to hold Koda before she hands him to you."

"Well what if he starts crying? Or what if he throws up on me? Or –"

"Lin," Tenzin interrupted, sliding off of the counter and placing his hands on his hips, "you'll be fine. It's not like you have to hold him for the entire evening, just for a few minutes."

Lin looked up at Tenzin, her face screwed up in a grimace. She clearly did not want to be anywhere near a baby, and for a moment Tenzin was going to ask her what her aversion to children was. Instead, he smirked at her and said, "I never thought Lin Beifong's biggest fear was a _baby_."

Lin scowled. "I am _not_ afraid – _ouch_."

"What happened?" Tenzin asked, his expression instantly serious as he crouched down by the bathtub.

"Nothing," Lin replied quickly, but Tenzin saw the burn mark on her shoulder. It didn't look too terrible, but it didn't look good either.

Tenzin frowned. "We'll get my mother to look at it when we get to the island."

Lin rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Tenzin."

"It won't kill you to let my mother look at it," Tenzin countered. "Now come on, we don't want to be much later."

"Yeah, yeah," Lin muttered, finishing her bath quickly and then, after crawling out, toweling herself dry. She slipped into some clean clothes – careful not to further irritate her wounded shoulder – and then tied her hair back. "All right, I'm ready, let's get this over with."

As Lin walked towards the front door, Tenzin stared after her for a moment. Her mood had soured considerably at the mention of Koda. He had known before that she wasn't a huge fan of children, but he hadn't realized just how much. Then again, perhaps she simply didn't like other people's children. Some people were like that after all. Maybe she would like to have her own children…but what if she didn't?

When Lin reached the door she seemed to have noticed that Tenzin wasn't following, and she turned back to look at him, her brows furrowed in confusion and her lips quirked up in a small smile of amusement as she asked him, "You coming, Airhead?"

And suddenly the thought of Lin possibly not liking children didn't bother him so much, because that smile right there made his stomach flutter elatedly. He couldn't help but smile in return as he strode over to her, slid his arms around her waist, and kissed her passionately.

When their lips parted, she looked up at him with hooded eyelids, her hands still clenching the front of his robes and her head tilted in anticipation of another kiss. But then she suddenly snapped to attention, shoving him backwards with a scowl on her face.

"We're already late as it is, Tenzin!" she shouted while turning to wrench the door open.

He followed her outside with a grin on his face.

* * *

Katara flung the door open as Lin and Tenzin approached. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "We were beginning to get worried."

"Sorry, Katara, I got held up at work," Lin explained.

"Oh, well, that's all right, come on inside, dinner will be ready soon," Katara replied, ushering Lin and Tenzin into the house.

Toph, Aang, Kya, and Kole were seated around the sitting room, and looked up as Lin, Tenzin, and Katara entered.

"'Bout time you two showed up," Toph said to Lin and Tenzin. "What were you two – wait, I don't want to know."

Lin rolled her eyes as she and Tenzin moved further into the room. "I was held up at work, Mother."

Kya rose from her seat to pull Lin into a crushing embrace. When she pulled back she said, "Work is your excuse for everything, Lin. That's why I haven't seen you in over a year!"

"Sorry," Lin said a bit sheepishly.

Kya smiled and shook her head at Lin. Then she looked over at her younger brother, and the two of them nodded in a silent greeting. There was no need for words, considering they had seen each other when Kya arrived earlier that morning. Turning back to Lin, Kya said, "Koda's napping at the moment, but he'll be awake soon and then you can finally meet him."

Kya seemed ecstatic at the prospect of Lin finally meeting her son, so Lin forced a smile in an attempt to convey excitement, while also swallowing in an attempt to wet her suddenly dry throat. Whether or not Kya could see through the façade was unknown, but doubtful, considering Kya was the least perceptive of the Avatar's three children, or maybe Lin was just a lot better at hiding emotions than she knew. After all, growing up with Toph, Tenzin, and Aang made it near impossible to hide anything, so maybe Lin was simply used to their abilities to see past her.

"Oh yeah," Toph spoke up, while Kya went to return to her seat and Lin and Tenzin found their own. "Did you save the councilman's daughter?" Toph asked, though Lin was sure her mother already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes," Lin answered as she settled into a chair barely large enough for she and Tenzin to sit comfortably, "Councilman Zao and his daughter are safe once more and all but two of the criminals involved are in prison."

"Two of them got away?" Toph said, surprised. "How'd that happen?"

Lin was very much aware that everyone in the room was currently looking at her and awaiting her response, and though it irked her to have to confess to her blunder, she did not bother glancing around at everyone, simply keeping her gaze on her mother as she bitterly replied, "They threw me and the kid off the roof."

"You were thrown off a roof?" Kya asked, seemingly caught between amusement and worry.

"Off one of the tallest buildings in the city," Lin confirmed.

"What were you doing on the roof?" Toph demanded.

"It was the only place the Agni Kai would agree to meet for the exchange," Lin sighed, finding it impossible to relax despite the familiar setting and being around the people who were more or less her family. She wasn't sure if the adrenaline from earlier had worn off yet, she was thoroughly embarrassed at having let two criminals escape despite the fact that that kind of thing happened all the time, and the thought of having to interact with a baby in the near future was unsettling her.

Tenzin, being the overly analytical person that he was – and also being one of the few people who could read her like a children's book – noticed her unease, and glanced over at her worriedly, one of his hands reaching out to gently squeeze her thigh. This simple act was currently no comfort to her, and she did not bother to look his way and acknowledge it, though she didn't pull away from him either.

"Well how'd you survive getting thrown off a roof?" Kya's husband asked, seemingly baffled that such a thing could happen at all.

Lin shrugged. "Being able to manipulate metal cables has its advantages."

Kole seemed rather intrigued, and went on to ask, "How does that work? And the Agni Kai – they're firebenders, right? – so what do you do to doge the fire?"

"Oh, that reminds me," Tenzin cut in, sitting forward slightly in his chair and turning his gaze to his mother. "Lin received a burn on her shoulder, Mother, and I was hoping you could take a look at it sometime this evening?"

Katara's expression was immediately one of concern, and before Lin could properly fix a furious glare on Tenzin, Katara had risen to her feet and hurried to Lin's side. Tenzin leapt to his feet to move out of his mother's way. Lin sighed, rolling up her sleeve without bothering to argue. Katara examined the wound quickly, shaking her head as she told Tenzin to get her some water.

Soon enough, Lin's shoulder was healed, and Katara sighed. "Well, Lin, it looks like you've got another scar. Have you decided to start collecting them?"

"That was the plan," Lin responded dryly.

Katara was not amused by the sarcasm, but Toph snorted humorously.

"You're worse than your mother," Katara said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Before anything else could be said, there was the faint sound of a baby's cry coming from down the hall. While rising to her feet, Kya needlessly said, "That'll be Koda."

Lin did not catch whatever conversation resumed between the other occupants of the room while Kya went to retrieve her son. She was too focused on the thought of having to hold the squalling baby down the hall. She felt herself grimacing, and then realized that perhaps Tenzin was right. Maybe she _was_ afraid of babies…

No. No, Lin Beifong, wasn't afraid of hardly anything, and _certainly_ not a _child_. After all, what could the kid do to her?

Then again, she had never interacted with a small child or infant before, so if anyone had a right be slightly frightened by them then it was definitely _her_. She knew nothing about them or how to act around them. And children were fragile and needy and…

"Lin?"

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Lin looked up to see Kya standing before her, a baby perched on her hip and a soft smile on the older woman's face. Kya's son, Koda, was rubbing at his dark blue eyes, his thick brown hair tousled from sleep. His tanned skin was a darker shade than his mother's – closer to his father's complexion – but his features were much more like Kya's, and less like Kole's almost dainty bone structure.

Koda turned his bleary gaze to Lin, his head tilting to the side as he stared at her curiously. Unsure of what to do, Lin slowly stood up from the chair she'd been sharing with Tenzin. She smiled uncertainly at Koda, who didn't bother looking at his mother when Kya began to speak.

"Koda, this is Auntie Lin," Kya explained to the infant, who simply shoved his fist in his mouth and continued to stare at Lin inquisitively.

Kya took a step closer to Lin, lifting Koda off of her hip and holding him out in Lin's direction. Sucking in a deep breath to calm herself, Lin reached out hesitantly, gently taking hold of Koda from under his arms and quickly bringing him to her chest. As his tiny legs slid partially around her waist, she slipped one arm underneath him to hold him up on her hip, and placed her other hand on his back. Lin was relieved to see that Koda seemed comfortable where he was, still sucking on his fist and staring up at her with big eyes.

Kya grinned and happily exclaimed, "You're a natural, Lin! When was the last time you even held a baby?"

"Uh, never?" Lin admitted, attempting to relax. Maybe small children weren't so scary after all. Koda, at least, didn't seem to be too – _"Ow!"_

While Lin had been looking at Kya, Koda had reached up, grabbed Lin's long dark hair, and yanked as hard as his tiny arm could manage, which displayed a surprising amount of strength and caught Lin completely off guard. The pain was not so bad, but her exclamation of discomfort had startled and upset Koda in an instant. So while once he was a quietly content baby perched on her hip, now he was screaming and crying and flailing his tiny fists.

Wincing, Lin immediately held Koda out to Kya, who simply shook her head amusedly and took Koda into her arms, quickly calming and quieting the baby as if it were nothing.

From across the room, Toph was laughing. "Yeah, she's a natural all right!"

Lin sighed and flopped back down into her seat, frustrated and embarrassed. Why had Koda even started crying? It wasn't like she had pulled _his_ hair. She hadn't even scolded him for ripping a fistful of hair out of her head. She would never understand children.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Lin and Tenzin finally returned to Lin's apartment. Toph had gone home earlier in the evening while Lin had stayed to catch up with Kya, so Tenzin had insisted on taking Lin home. She knew, of course, that he wasn't so much taking her home out of concern for her safety and more as an excuse to spend the night with her again. It was a drastic change from almost three years ago when she'd first moved out of her mother's home. He had given her some space for the first year, only coming over if he was invited. Then he had started coming over unannounced a few times, so that it wasn't annoying, but rather exciting. Now it was at the point where he basically lived with her, except they'd never discussed it or even really thought much about it. Tenzin hadn't moved any of his things into her apartment, though he had left some clothes and other necessities there "for emergencies," and Lin often bought food to accommodate his vegetarianism. They also spent a good bit of time on Air Temple Island, but they were given a lot more privacy in Lin's home, so that was where they spent most of their nights.

Lin was rather tired by the time she entered her bedroom, with Tenzin right behind her. However, all exhaustion seemed to fade when Tenzin slipped his arms around her waist from behind and started trailing kisses down her neck. Lin turned in his embrace, kissing him passionately while tugging at the red sash around his waist.

Tenzin smiled against her lips, pulling away just enough to murmur, "Not wasting anytime I see."

Lin simply smirked and pressed her lips firmly against his once more. She threw the belt aside, yanked his shirt up and over his head, and ran her hands along his muscular chest. Tenzin was quick to mimic her actions, and then undid her tied back hair.

As he was kissing along her collarbone and running his fingers through her hair, Lin muttered, "Just don't pull my hair and start crying about it."

Tenzin chuckled, removing his hands from her hair to slide down her backside and lift her up, her legs going around his waist as he carried her the few steps to her bed. He lay her down, pulled both of their pants off, and then crawled onto the bed, perching himself above her with a grin on his face. "Don't worry," he said, dipping his head down to begin kissing his way up her stomach, "I'm sure you'll get along a lot better with our baby."

Lin's heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped as her brow furrowed in confusion. _**Our **__baby?_ "Wait, what –?"

She was cut off as Tenzin's lips collided with hers once more, and she found herself lost in the feel of his hands sliding up her thighs and his teeth biting down on her lip.

She regained control of her mind quickly though, and she brought her hands up to press against his chest and push him back slightly. "What do you mean _our_ baby?" she demanded.

Tenzin looked perplexed for a moment, and even once he realized what Lin was talking about, he still seemed confused. "Well, you know, when we have children," he said, as if it was obvious.

He was about to lean down and kiss her again, but she pushed him away once more and responded, in an uncharacteristically shrill voice, "Oh, so we're having children now?"

"Well, not _now_. We'll get married first of course –"

"_Married?-!"_ Lin exclaimed, sitting up abruptly and shoving Tenzin off of her, so that he was sitting across from her on the bed.

"Lin?" Tenzin said, utterly bewildered by her behavior. He knew she wasn't a huge fan of children, and they'd never really discussed the prospect of marriage, but was she really _that_ against all of it?

"When were you planning on telling me that you and I were going to get married and have children?" Lin shouted, sounding irate.

"I – I just assumed – uh – assumed we would…eventually," Tenzin stammered, looking at her with wide eyes. "I mean, we've been dating for over five years now –"

Lin leapt off the bed, finding her somewhat close proximity to Tenzin suddenly uncomfortable. "And that automatically means we have to get married and have children?"

"Of course not," Tenzin said calmly, turning so that his legs dangled off the side of the bed, "but within these past five years, I've realized that you're the only woman I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. I had _thought_ that you felt the same way about me… I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean –"

"I don't know if I even _want_ children!" Lin interrupted, running her hands through her hair stressfully. "And I'm only twenty-five! I'm not ready to get _married!"_

She was practically frantic, and Tenzin rose quickly to his feet, placing his hands on Lin's shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting manner as he said, "Lin, calm down, it's okay, I'm not trying to force you into this. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, you aren't ready for marriage and children yet, it's fine–"

"Well what if I don't ever want children?" Lin interrupted, no longer shouting but still not entirely calm.

Tenzin was speechless for a moment, his hands dropping to his sides as he stared at Lin with a worry and hurt in his eyes that almost made her regret her words.

"You know I have to have children, Lin," he whispered, so quietly that she almost hadn't heard him.

There was silence between them, as they each stared at one another, neither sure of what to say.

Eventually, Lin could no longer stand the stillness, and she bowed her head, staring at her feet as she said, "Maybe you should sleep in your own bed tonight."

Tenzin stiffened. Was that it? Was that all she was going to say about it? She wasn't going to talk to him about it? He wanted to argue that they should discuss this, but after a moment of contemplation, he decided that she simply needed some time to think this all over herself, and that he should give her some space. Wordlessly, he moved around the room to retrieve his clothing, slipping it on quickly and then striding to the door of her bedroom. There he paused, turning back to look at her. She was not facing him, but instead her gaze was focused on the window on the opposite wall, her arms folded across her chest as she stood there in nothing but her undergarments. She did not turn to face him, or even acknowledge him when he told her goodnight, and so he left without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

**-First of all, I am so very sorry for the long wait! I went on an actual vacation for the first time in forever so I was a bit busy, but the next chapter should not take so long since I have nowhere to go for the next couple weeks, so thank you for your patience and enjoy!-**

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Tenzin awoke slowly, his mind not yet aware of what had woken him. He rolled over onto his side, burrowing further into the warm blankets around him and attempting to fall back asleep.

_"Tenzin?"_

His eyes immediately opened at the sound of the familiar voice. It was faint, coming from far away, and for a moment he wondered if he'd heard anything at all. He considered that perhaps he had simply been dreaming, but he did not hesitate to jump out of bed and hurry to the front door. He was relieved to find that he had not, in fact, been dreaming, but that Lin had been knocking on his door.

His expression turned to one of surprise. Tenzin had not seen Lin since their disagreement about children that night...which had been over a week earlier.

"Lin?" he said groggily, still not entirely awake, his confusion clear in his voice. Lin was _never_ the one to come to him first after an argument. Usually, she never had to, because Tenzin barely gave her a chance to make the decision to come see him before he had hunted her down and insisted they reconcile. He simply couldn't stand to be away from her for too long. Except this time, he had decided to give her some space, so that the two of them could think over this conflict. Unfortunately, the time apart and the gravity of the situation left Tenzin with an annoying case of insomnia, which was why he had already fallen asleep very early in the evening without even having dinner, and why Lin was not expecting him to be asleep.

"Oh, you were asleep," she said in a strangely quiet voice. Her expression was unreadable, and she seemed very uncertain of herself. "Uh - I'm sorry, I'll just go -"

"No, Lin, wait -" Lin had turned to leave, but Tenzin reached out to grab her wrist and stop her. "Come inside," he insisted, "I'll make some tea."

Lin hesitated, biting her lip and looking down at Tenzin's hand around her wrist. After a tense moment of silence, she looked back up at him and nodded mutely.

Relieved, Tenzin let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and then gestured for Lin to step inside before him. The two were silent as Lin took a seat at Tenzin's small kitchen table, and Tenzin hurried around preparing tea. When they were sitting across from each other, a hot cup of tea in each of their hands, the silence continued, this time much more uncomfortable. Tenzin fidgeted, trying to think of something to say while simeltaneously watching Lin, who sat very still, staring into her tea as if unsure that it was really there.

Tenzin cleared his throat, intending to ask Lin what was wrong - because something was _definitely_ wrong with her - but she spoke first.

"My father's dead," she blurted out at last, looking up at Tenzin with a muddled mess of emotions swirling in her emerald eyes.

Tenzin's eyes widened, still at a loss for words and unsure of how to react. He hadn't seen or heard anything about Lin's father since the deranged man had crashed her thirteenth birthday party all those years ago. Though a bit curious, Tenzin hadn't asked Lin any other questions about her father, knowing it was something she did not want to discuss. In fact, Tenzin had very nearly forgotten the man even existed. As far as he was aware, Lin had as well, but she was obviously struggling with some sort of emotion. Maybe he was wrong to believe that she hadn't seen her father in twelve years.

He leaned over the table and laid a hand over her wrist, since both her hands were wrapped around her teacup. "I'm sorry, Lin," he murmured sincerely.

"I'm not," she admitted quietly, looking back down into her cup. "Instead I feel...relieved. It's terrible, isn't it?"

_Ah, so that's what it is. She feels guilty._

Deciding to abandon his teacup and his seat, Tenzin went around the table and sat beside Lin. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and replied, "No, it makes perfect sense. He wasn't there for you, he doesn't deserve your sympathy."

Lin shrugged, still not looking at him. "I tried to care, to remember the few happy times I had with him, or at least feel sorry for him, for having such a pitiful life, but I just hate him so much for treating me and my mother the way he did. And I know without him I wouldn't be here, but part of me still wishes my mother never had to meet him."

Tenzin nodded silently in solemn agreement. He was so very glad that Lin had been born, but it was unfortunate that she had gotten stuck with such a terrible father. "Ever since that day I saw your father, I've always wondered how your mother even ended up with someone like that," Tenzin told her honestly.

Lin smirked and leaned back in her chair, taking a sip from her tea before turning to look at Tenzin. "His parents were rich and a bit controlling, and he was rebellious...sound familiar? He was a great earthbender, and an even better smooth talker. His sense of humor was a bit dark, not as lighthearted as my mother's, but the things they had in common instantly attracted her to him. Neither of them really wanted anything particularly serious, which was why they never married, and also why he ran off soon after he found out my mom was pregnant. He always had some issues, but he was good at hiding them, and my mother never was very good at relationships, so she didn't realize he was just spiraling downwards. He probably wouldn't have been too terrible a person if he hadn't let drugs take over his life." She sighed ruefully and looked back down at her tea.

Tenzin thought of plenty of consoling things to tell Lin, but he knew she didn't want to hear any of it. Instead he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the side her head, rubbing her back comfortingly. There was a comfortable silence between them, and Lin finally released one of her hands from her teacup to intertwine her fingers with Tenzin's.

After a few moments, Tenzin decided to ask, "Have you seen your father at all since..."

He trailed off, knowing he didn't need to explain.

Lin avoided his gaze once more and nodded. "A few times."

She didn't elaborate, and before Tenzin could ask her to, Lin suddenly said, "I'm not ready for children, Tenzin." She looked at him, and he looked at her. "I don't know if -"

"I know, Lin," Tenzin interrupted, not wanting to hear her say that she may never want children. "I'm sorry I brought it up like that. You're right, we're still too young."

Lin hesitated, obviously still a bit concerned about the subject, but then her lips turned up in a slight smile and she said, "Sorry I kicked you out that night, do you forgive me?"

Tenzin smiled softly and answered, "Of course."

Not wasting another moment, he placed his hands on either side of Lin's face, his fingers tangling in her hair as he pulled her head towards him, kissing her passionately in an attempt to make up for their week apart.

* * *

Two years passed.

Lin and Tenzin's relationship became strained.

Tenzin never said it, but the older he became, the more he began to desire a family. Despite this, he did not badger Lin on the subject. Of course, he dropped hints any chance he got, and every time Kya visited with Koda and Ashok - Kya's second son, who had been born about a year earlier - Tenzin would offer up himself and Lin to babysit. Lin, on the other hand, did anything to avoid the subject altogether. She'd work longer than she was supposed to in order to get out of babysitting, and anytime Tenzin brought up children or marriage, she'd hastily change the subject. The love between Lin and Tenzin was still there, but there was an obvious tension in their relationship now. In fact, Lin was sure the only reason Tenzin hadn't left her yet was because they were still so very much in love.

Lin was still not entirely sure what she wanted, but she did know that if she didn't make a decision soon, she'd lose Tenzin. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but somewhere in the future Tenzin would get tired of waiting and find someone else. And since she couldn't stand the thought of that, she decided she'd have to figure out what she wanted in life. Did she want to let Tenzin go so he could continue the airbending race and she could focus completely on her career? Or did she want to put her career on halt and start raising children?

The answer was not an easy one to come by, and so, after another rather fierce argument with Tenzin, Lin went to the one person she knew she could alway ask for advice and recieve the honest truth - - her mother.

"It's about time you paid your old mom a visit," Toph said the momnet she opened the door to her home to greet Lin.

Lin rolled her eyes, stepping over the threshold and past her mother, and into the familiar home as she replied, "I just saw you at work half an hour ago."

"I'm not your mother at work," Toph argued, closing the front door and following Lin into the sitting room.

Lin snorted disbelievingly, but did not bother to respond. She was beginning to rethink her reasoning for coming to see her mother. Despite their close mother-daughter bond, Lin and Toph had never really discussed Lin's male relationships, unless Toph's relentless teasing and embarrassing comments were considered discussions. The "sex talk" they had both had to endure almost fifteen years ago had long ago become a repressed memory that neither of them ever brought up. And though Lin was usually comfortable talking to her mother about almost anything, this particular conversation she planned on starting left her feeling distinctly tense.

Toph, of course, noticed Lin's nervousness right away, and the moment she had plopped down onto the couch she said, "So what do you need, kid? Are you finally going to tell me what you and Junior are arguing over?"

Lin sighed, perching on the edge of the coffee table so that she was just across from her mother. "Is it that obvious?"

Toph smirked. "The tension between the two of you is so thick even _I_ can see it." She pointed at her eyes for emphasis.

Lin clenched her hands together a bit nervously, hesitating before she began to explain, "He needs children, but I..."

"Don't want any?" Toph finished, when Lin was silent for a long moment.

"Well..." Lin inhaled...exhaled...rubbed at her forehead wearily... "I don't know. I mean, I _thought_ I didn't want any. I was so sure that the only thing that was really important to me was you and my job. You know that all I've ever wanted since I was old enough to talk was to protect Republic City, and the thought of putting that on hold or losing it altogether is unfathomable. But then...there's Tenzin." She looked away from her mother before continuing, unable to stare into that milky gaze. "He's so very important to me, and I want him to be happy, but in order for him to be happy, I have to give him children..."

Toph was silent for a moment, seemingly taking in what Lin had said and mulling over a response. Eventually, Toph said, "Well let me ask you this, what's your aversion to kids?"

Lin opened her mouth, fully prepared to start spewing out all the reasons why she couldn't possibly have children. However, just as she was about to speak, she realized that she had no good reason - none that she could think of anyway. She closed her mouth and frowned, her brows furrowing as she thought it over. Her mind seemed to have gone completely blank, but after a few moments she began to stammer, "Well, they're messy...and loud -"

Toph snorted. "Yeah, and so am I, but you haven't gotten rid of me yet."

"And they're a lot of responsibility," Lin went on, her voice a bit stronger.

"I've never known you as one to shy away from responsibility," Toph pointed out.

"I'd have to take time off from work -"

"You could use a break, and it's not as if anyone's going to be able to replace you while you're away."

"But what if Tenzin expects me to become a stay at home mother?"

"He would never ask you to do that."

"How could I properly raise a child with the hours I work?"

"Most parents have jobs, Lin. I raised you didn't I?"

"I'd be a terrible mother."

There was a pause, as Toph's brows raised in realization. "So that's what this is about."

Lin sighed, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. She sounded pathetic, and she was sure her mother would burst out into a fit of laughter any moment now.

Toph surprised Lin, though, because instead of laughing, she reached out and put a hand on Lin's knee as she said, "Lin, listen to me -"

Lin uncovered her face and looked up at her mother in confusion.

"Believe me, Lin, I understand why you're worried," Toph continued when she was sure Lin's attention was focused solely on her. "I felt the same way when I found out I was pregnant with you. I'll admit it, I was terrified by the prospect of having a kid. I thought for sure that my career was ruined, and that I'd be stuck looking after some brat who'd probably hate me for the rest of my life - well, that is, if I could even manage to keep you alive long enough to hate me. I didn't know anything about being a mother - it's not as if my own mother was a good example, and that had me worried too, because I didn't want to be like my parents. But then - prepare yourself, kid, because I'm about to get sappy - you were born and everything just fell into place. I didn't miraculously come by the knowledge of how to be a good mother, but I learned, because the moment you were placed into my arms I knew that no matter what, I was going to love you and take care of you, and I was going to be the best mother I possibly could be. And I know it'll be the same for you if you decide to have kids, so don't let your fear of being a bad mother make your decision for you, all right?"

Lin was silent for a moment, taking in all that Toph had just told her.

"So," Lin began slowly, "you're saying I should have kids?"

"No," Toph refuted, "I'm not saying that at all. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I've always told you to be yourself, and if that means you'd rather focus on your career and not bother with marriage and children, then that's what I want you to do, after all, babies aren't a necessity to life and a lot of people are perfectly happy without them. However, if you truly love Tenzin and wish to stay with him, and you're willing to put your career on temporary hold so that the two of you can have kids, then I just want you to realize that you can be a good mother and a good police officer all at the same time."

Lin was not sure how she felt about this response. She had come here hoping her mother would make her decision easy, instead Lin found herself more confused than she had been when she first arrived.

Toph seemed to read Lin's mind, and she smirked. "I can't make the decision for you, Lin, but I think you knew that. So tell me, did you come here so that I could talk you _into_ having kids, or so that I could talk you _out_ of it?"

Lin sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted your opinon...maybe your approval."

"Sounds to me like you've already made up your mind."

Lin thought it over for a moment, absentmindedly chewing on her bottom lip. After a few moments of silence, she rose suddenly to her feet and said, "I think I have."

And with that, she left.

* * *

After leaving her mother's house, Lin went straight to Yue Bay, where she caught the next boat capable of taking her to Air Temple Island. Once she was on solid ground again, she sought out Tenzin. She found him in the training area, twisting and weaving through the airbending gates. He did not notice her arrival, and so she positioned herself just outside the ancient device, silent, with her hands clasped behind her back.

The longer she stood there, the more nervous she became about her decision, so by the time Tenzin stepped from out of the gates, surprise at seeing her and a solemn expression born from their recent argument clear on his face, she found herself completely tongue tied.

"Lin -?"

"Teach me," she interruped, stepping up beside him on the platform.

Tenzin's brows furrowed and he spluttered, "Wait, what?"

"Teach me," Lin repeated, inclining her head in the direction of the airbending gates. "I want to learn how to maneuver through these."

Tenzin shook his head disbelievingly. "I tried to teach you before, remember? You said it was stupid."

Lin shrugged. "I changed my mind."

He stared at her for a moment, studying her face suspiciously. And then he asked, "Why?"

Lin rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Must I explain everything to you? I just want to be able to do it. I've learned airbending techniques from you before, but never this. It's part of who you are and I want to understand."

Tenzin seemed more confused than ever, but he shook his head, seemingly deciding that arguing with her was pointless, and took one step to the side. "Fine," he said, "I'll teach you." He cleared his throat, straightened himself up, and then began. "As you know, airbending is a highly defensive discipline. It is essential to learn how to avoid and evade conflict, because in order to get to the other side, you must be able to switch directions at a moment's notice to avoid being hit by one of the gates. You've learned some of this when we were younger, and employed these techniques into your life as a police officer, which should help you with this exercise. Would you like to watch me go through again, or would you like to go ahead and attempt it on your own?"

Eyes focused on the spining gates before her, Lin tore off her coat and threw it aside, kicked her shoes off, and then, without even glancing in Tenzin's direction, she sucked in a deep breath and stepped forward. She took one step...avoided one spinning gate...two steps...avoided another...three steps..._BAM._

Lin was hit hard from behind, stumbled forward, was hit from the front, stumbled backwards this time, and after two more blows, finally fell from out of the spinning gates and just barely stopped herself from falling on her rear. Huffing out a breath in irritation, Lin pushed back a strand of hair and went at it again...and again...and again... Over and over she threw herself back into the spinning gates, and every time she was forced back out. Despite her growing frustration, she kept at it, ignoring Tenzin's pleas to stop.

Eventually, Lin fell rather hard on her back, and for a moment, she did not get back up. Tenzin was instantly worried, and knelt at her side before she had a chance to sit up.

When she did attempt to move, Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her and said, "Just stay still."

Lin scoffed. "Tenzin, I'm fine -"

"What are you doing, Lin?" Tenzin cut in, his gray eyes full of confusion and concern.

"I'm _trying_ to sit up," she snapped.

Tenzin sighed and shook his head. "You know that's not what I meant, Lin. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

The time had come at last. She couldn't avoid it any longer. She'd have to tell him her decision and face whatever came afterwards. She sucked in a deep breath, blew it back out, and then sat up slowly. She stared at Tenzin for a moment in silence, and then she blurted out, "I want to have kids."

Tenzin's eyes widened and he reeled back in shock. "You _what?_"

"Don't make me repeat that," Lin grumbled. "I'll marry you and have your kids, under one condition."

Tenzin shook his head and rubbed his forehead, as if he couldn't understand a word she was saying. "Lin," he spluttered, "you don't have to -"

"Yes, I do," she interrupted him. "You want to have kids and get married and I...I want you to be happy."

Tenzin's shoulders sagged and his expression turned solemn once more. "I appreciate that, believe me I do, but I don't want you to do this to make me happy. I would never ask you to do that for me."

"I know you wouldn't, and I wouldn't appreciate it if you did either. But this isn't just about _your_ happiness, it's about mine too. And as much as I hate to admit it, _you _are just about the only thing that makes me truly and unbelievably happy, and if having children will make you happy, then it will make _me_ happy. I realized that maybe having kids won't be _so_ terrible, and you're the only person I could ever imagine myself having a family with."

Tenzin seemed to be at a loss for words, and Lin remained silent in order to give him time to think it all through. At one point he diverted his gaze to the ground, and when he looked back up at Lin he said, "You're sure about this?"

Lin nodded without hesitation. "I've thought about it..._a lot_. But like I said, there's one condition."

"Anything," Tenzin said, sounding a bit breathless.

"I want one year," Lin said, holding up one finger for emphasis. "After we're married, whenever that is, I want one year for us to just enjoy and get used to the whole married life thing. One year before we start trying for kids."

The corner of Tenzin's lips quirked up, and he seemed to be fighting back a smile. "Absolutely," he responded, reaching out to stroke her cheek gently. "And you're absolutely sure about this? You really want to have a family with me?"

Lin rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, now quit asking me before I decide to change my mind. And don't expect me to just be your baby making factory. I'm still going to be a police officer."

Tenzin grinned fully now. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Lin allowed herself a smile, wondering what she was getting herself into but knowing it was all going to be worth it in the end. Tenzin leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back at the last moment and lurched to her feet. Before Tenzin could ask what she was doing, she had stepped back into the spinning gates, this time with a clear mind and direct focus. And this time, she made it to the other end, where Tenzin was waiting to lift her into his arms and spin her around delightedly, their laughter filling the air.

"Tenzin!"

A frantic voice broke through the excitement, and Lin and Tenzin broke apart to turn in the direction from which the familiar voice had come.

"Tenzin!"

Katara appeared, hurrying across the training grounds in Tenzin's direction. She did not notice Lin at first, but when at last she reached the pair, she focused all of her attention on Lin, her expression grave as she sighed, "Oh, Lin..."

"Mother?" Tenzin said worriedly while reaching over to grip Lin's hand. "What's wrong?"

"What happened?" Lin demanded.

"Your mother," Katara said, looking Lin straight in the eye, "she's in the hospital."

"What?" Lin exclaimed. "What for? I was just with her!"

"She was called in to take care of some trouble in the city," Katara explained. "The Agni Kai are making a mess of things. I'm not sure what happened exactly, all I know is that she's in the hospital. Aang's getting Appa now -"

"Wait," Lin interrupted when Katara turned to leave. "How bad is she? I mean, she's going to be okay, right?"

Katara hesitated, looking at Lin with fear in her eyes - not fear of Lin's response, but fear for the fate of one of her closest friends. "I don't know, Lin. All they told me was that there were severe burns and shrapnel wounds. Now come on you two, Aang will be waiting."

At the moment, Lin felt incapable of movement, her entire body feeling as if it had shut down so that she could hardly breathe let alone walk. However, when Tenzin clenched her hand tightly and tugged her forward, she managed to find the strength from somewhere, and even managed to keep up with Katara's fast pace. She barely noticed when Tenzin lifted her up onto Appa, but she was completely aware of every second that passed during the painfully long flight across the bay and into the city.

When the four of them finally reached the hospital, Lin had pulled herself together, a stoic expression on her face and her shoulders set. She did not, however, relinquish her tight grip on Tenzin's hand.

Entering into the hospital was more difficult than expected, and when Aang, Katara, Lin, and Tenzin made it through the doors, they realized that they had stepped into chaos. Not only was there the usual sick and injured filling the building, but there were also many more injured flooding in than was common. It seemed the Chief of Police was not the only person to require medical assistance due to the Agni Kai Triad's disturbance. The main floor of the hospital was packed with people, injured or otherwise. Healers ran about trying to get everything into some sort of order and save the lives of those most seriously wounded. There was screaming and sobbing, shouting and moaning, and it all made Lin feel very sick. By this point in her life, at the age of twenty-seven, she was mostly used to this sort of thing, yet she was sure the smell and the sight of burnt flesh would always make her queasy, and the thought of her mother enduring the wounds that these Republic City citizens were groaning over made her even more nauseous.

By the time Lin reached the front desk, a very large lump had formed in her throat, thereby hindering her from speech. So instead, Aang stepped forward and kindly asked the older woman at the desk, "Excuse me, ma'am, we're here in regards to Toph Beifong. We were told that she was admitted here nearly half an hour ago with serious injuries and we -"

"I'm sorry, I can't help you right now," the woman interrupted, not sounding at all sorry or compassionate, and not even bothering to look up to see who she was talking to, simply continuing to sift through her paperwork.

Aang seemed a bit taken aback by the woman's harsh tone. Katara's brows furrowed and she leaned forward over the desk. "We understand that your busy," she began to say, "but if you could just -"

"Busy?" the old woman scoffed. "We haven't had this many patients in years. At the moment I'm not authorized to allow anyone to roam around the building looking for friends or family. You can come back once this whole mess is sorted out."

"And how long will that take?" Tenzin asked, sounding incredulous.

"I don't know, a few hours," the woman snapped. "Now unless one of you is about to die, I'm going to have to ask you to leave-"

"Listen here, lady," Lin cut in, reaching an arm over the desk and grabbing the old woman by the front of her shirt, so that she finally looked up to see who she'd been talking to. At the sight of the Avatar and most of his family standing before her, the woman's eyes widened in surprise, and perhaps a bit of fear. "If you want to continue to work in this city I suggest you direct us to somebody who can tell me how my mother's doing, preferably somebody much kinder than _you._"

"O-of course, Miss Beifong," the old lady stammered. "Healer Yang is with her, on the third floor, in ward thirty-six -"

Lin did not wait for furthur instructions. She dropped the woman back into her chair and started in the direction of the stairs, with Tenzin, Aang, and Katara following along behind her. The four of them trekked up to the third floor in silence, and then walked down the hall until they found the door marked _Ward 36_. A male Healer was just exiting the room, and judging by the name on his nametag, he was the Healer they were looking for.

Yang noticed the four of them approaching him before they reached him. He recognized Katara, who helped out at the city's hospitals as often as she could, and gave her a kind smile as he greeted her, "Ah, Master Katara, you're here to see my most recent patient I presume?"

"Yes, Yang," Katara replied. "We're all rather worried..."

"Understandably so," Yang said grimly. "our Chief was rather badly wounded, but I feel confident that she will recover."

"Well what are her injuries?" Katara inquired - Lin had once again lost the ability to speak.

Yang sucked in a breath as if preparing for a rather long speech. "There were a myriad of minor injuries, such as scrapes and contusions. Not too many bones were harmed, however, the burns along her arms and torso were severe, as were the shrapnel wounds -"

"Shrapnel wounds?" Lin repeated, having found her voice once more. "What happened to her exactly?"

"According to the reports, everyone's injuries come from the explosions of Satomobiles."

"Satomobiles?" Aang said. "Aren't those a new invention?"

"The release party was today," Tenzin confirmed.

"So the Agni Kai are blowing up Satomobiles?" Katara asked. "What on earth for?"

"To get attention," Lin answered simply. There was a determination filling her, a need to bring those criminals to justice. It bubbled up inside of her, straightening her posture and strengthening her resolve. "That's all the Agni Kai ever wants. Not to mention a bunch of their members were recently paroled, and every time that happens they do something big." Lin turned her full attention to Healer Yang. "What of my mother? Will she survive? Can I see her?"

"She'll be just fine," Yang replied, "but I'm afraid you can't see her right now. When she was brought in, we only fixed the most deadly of her wounds. There are still pieces of shrapnel imbedded into her skin. I was just getting her prepped for another procedure, but the front desk informed me I'd be recieving company. It'll be another few hours before you'll be allowed in to see her."

"Is there anything I can do to help with the procedure?" Katara asked.

"Well an extra set of hands can always be useful," Yang answered. "I'd love to have your help, but are you sure you want to? It might be difficult to see your friend in such a position."

"I've healed Toph a million times, I can handle it," Katara said.

"We should get started then, before her condition can worsen," Yang said, opening the door and gesturing for Katara to enter first.

After a quick nod to her husband, Katara preceeded Yang into Toph's room, the door closing quickly behind them.

Aang, Lin, and Tenzin were now alone in the hallway, and there was a moment of tense silence between them.

Lin spoke first. "I think I'm going to go to Headquarters," she said, "make sure everything's under control and then capture any remaining criminals that may be causing trouble. With the Chief of Police and a dozen other officers out of commission, crime will likely soar. I'll be needed."

"I'm going with you then," Tenzin told her.

"I don't need a babysitter, Tenzin," Lin scorned. "I'm sure the council has plenty of work waiting for you -"

"I won't argue with you about this, Lin. I'm not worried about the mountain of paper work waiting for me at the courtroom. What I am concerned about is the people of Republic City, and I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

Lin sighed exasperatedly. "Fine."

"I'll stay here and wait for the procedure to be over," Aang said. "To make sure everything goes as planned and maybe help out here if I can. If the situation out in the city gets worse, don't hesitate to come get me. You can take Appa."

"We should get going then," Lin suggested, and Tenzin nodded.

Lin then led Tenzin out of the hospital and back to Appa, who took them to Police Headquarters. This time, Lin was more aware of her surroundings as she was flown across the city, and so this time she noticed the destruction that stretched across five blocks. The streets were ablaze, shrapnel was strewn everywhere, people were running and screaming. There were still a few Satomobiles standing, and the Agni Kai did not seem finished with their attack. The police were too scattered, and so focused on getting others to safety that they couldn't properly take down the criminals. Not to mention the airship they had arrived in had crashed into the ground and was now covered in fire. Acrid smoke filled the air, and if Lin had been wearing her police armor she would have already asked Tenzin to land. As it were, she knew she'd be safer in battle if she had her armor to protect her.

After landing outside Headquarters, Lin took off sprinting across the courtyard and into the building, Tenzin close on her heels. She went to her locker first and bended her backup metal suit onto her body. Then she hurried into the main room, where she was met with a flurry of activity, none of which seemed at all productive. Officers were rushing about the room, talking on phones and hurriedly writing things down. A few of them seemed lost, as if they had no idea what to do with themselves. Toph's second-in-command, who took over in the Chief's absence, was nowhere to be seen.

Lin swore. "The Chief gets injured and the whole damn police force goes into chaos!" she exclaimed. No one in the room noticed her arrival, and Tenzin merely glanced in her direction with a grimace when he heard her words. Lin went up to the nearest officer, snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention, and demanded, "Where is Captain Jion?"

"Uh...huh?" the officer replied, looking at Lin confusedly.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Captain Jion! Acting Chief when Chief Beifong is unavailable! Where is he?"

"Oh!" the officer said in understanding. "Well, uh, he was sent to the hospital as well. Things are a bit frenzied -"

"Yeah, I noticed," Lin snapped. "What is everyone else doing? Running around taking phone calls while the rest of the officers out there are fighting for their lives?"

"Well what else do we do?" the officer asked, sounding offended. "Crime is at an all time high, we're getting phone calls from all over the place. Teams are being sent out across the city but we haven't got the man power to -"

"Enough!" Lin interrupted, a scowl on her face and a fire in her veins as she held up a hand in front of the unhelpful officer's face. She then climbed up onto said officer's desk and shouted as loud as she possibly could, "EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!"

After a moment, in which everyone dropped what they were doing and looked up at Lin in surprise, there was silence, and Lin took full advantage of it, shouting out orders and demanding information. Within an hour, Lin had gained control of the police force and half of the city. The majority of the metalbending police force started working on controlling the last half of the city, while Lin and Tenzin went to the burning streets.

The Agni Kai seemed to have gone by now, but the destruction continued. The fire was spreading, the remaining Satomobiles and other various street objects were exploding unpredictably. Injured citizens and police officers were spread throughout the mess. When Lin and Tenzin arrived, they discovered two officers slowly moving through the wreckage in an attempt to reach one of their viciously wounded comrades. Lin and Tenzin went to them.

After a quick conversation with the two officers, Lin comanded them to go to the hospital. They attempted to aruge, but Lin had a rather demanding presence, and with the promise that she and Tenzin would take care of everything else and rescue their fellow officers, the two of them finally relented and left the dangerous streets.

The cleanup was not altogether difficult. Dangerous and a bit frightening, but with the worst of it over, Lin and Tenzin were able to maneuver through the wreckage and - with their combined efforts - rescue those who had been rendered immobile. First Lin went around putting out most of the fires, while Tenzin swooped down to save any injured he came across. Once Lin had put out the worst of the fires and blocked off the streets, she rejoined Tenzin and helped him save the rest of the officers and citizens. A few carriages were waiting nearby to carry the wounded to the hospital to recieve medical attention.

That finished, Lin and Tenzin then walked carefully through the streets once more, this time putting out the rest of the fires and on the look out for anymore possible explosions. A few times they were forced to quickly defend themselves, but they managed to avoid any bodily harm.

Until they reached the last street.

Lin had sensed the vibrations from fifty yards away.

She stopped, held out an arm to keep Tenzin back, and said, "Stay here."

"What?" Tenzin asked, looking at Lin with furrowed brows. "Why? What's out there?"

"I can feel it," Lin whispered, as if talking too loudly would set it off. "It's...pulsing...just waiting to be released."

Tenzin simply stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "What are you talking about?"

"Can't you see it?" Lin hissed, pointing down the street, where a Satomobile sat, fire slowly creeping around it's metal frame, preparing to engulf it and set off an explosing large enough to reach Lin and Tenzin where they stood.

"What makes you think I'm going to stand here while you get closer to that?" Tenzin demanded.

Lin gritted her teeth, barely containing a frustrated growl. "I can't put out the fire without setting it off, not from here. I need to get closer, but I can't have any distractions, and your air isn't going to be able to protect you this time. So _stay __**here**_."

Lin began to creep forward, quickly but carefully. Tenzin did not listen to her, but followed along, keeping his distance to ensure he did not distract her.

It didn't work.

She was thoroughly distracted. She worried too much about him in that moment, and that annoyed her. She _hated_ worrying.

Still, she powered through, inching her way closer to the Satomobile, until she was close enough to safely put out the fire.

She was too late.

The fire had already expanded far too much, and just as Lin lowered herself into a stance in preparation of covering the Satomobile in earth, an explosion went off that shook the ground beneath them. Instead of ensconing the burning Satomobile in earth, Lin ended up being forced to cover herself in a protective earth armor, the heat and the shockwave nearly destroying her quickly made barrier.

She remained safe though, and as soon as she was sure that the danger was gone, she dropped the earth armor and surveyed the damage before her. She huffed irritably. "Well, that didn't go as planned. That explosion alone is going to cost a fortune. Sorry, Tenzin, but the council will have a hell of a lot of paper work to -"

She stopped suddenly, fear flooding her veins and heart hammering in her chest. With the vibrations from the recent explosion having settled down, she was able to once again feel Tenzin's heartbeat.

But it was not Tenzin's usual heartbeat.

No, this heartbeat was too slow, too erratic.

Whirling around, Lin's eyes widened at the sight of Tenzin's crumpled form lying on the ground, a large piece of shrapnel sticking out of his side and blood quickly soaking through the front of his robes.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Sorry for yet another long wait! I had a terrible cold and couldn't bring my lazy self to turn on my laptop, and then said laptop decided to malfunction and erase half of what I'd written - **_**twice**_**. Thank you so very much for all your reviews and enjoy!-**

Chapter 9

_Whirling around, Lin's eyes widened at the sight of Tenzin's crumpled form lying on the ground, a large piece of shrapnel sticking out of his side and blood quickly soaking through the front of his robes._

There was a loud, heartwrenching scream that tore through the air, and for a moment Lin was not aware that it had come from her own throat. She threw herself onto the ground at Tenzin's side, her hands hovering over the wound on his side, her mind whirring as she attempted to think of something she could do to save his life, yet it seemed all of her intelligence had left her to be replaced by a paralyzing fear. She couldn't lose her mother and Tenzin in the same day, she just _couldn't_. Healer Yang had said that Toph would be all right, but what if she wasn't? And what if Tenzin could not be saved?

"_Oh, spirits_," she moaned, looking over at Tenzin's ashen face, his eyes focused on the gray sky above him. "Tenzin?" she said urgently, placing a hesitant hand on top of his forehead and stroking the blue arrow there with her thumb. "Tenzin can you hear me?"

Tenzin coughed and gasped out, "_Lin_," seemingly his only way of response, and his body lurched. He managed to shift his gaze, so that his eyes locked onto hers, and the pain she saw there made her stomach churn. She needed to get him to the hospital, but how? The streets were deserted - any one with common sense had fled the area long ago or was taken out on a stretcher. She didn't even have her portable police radio with her because it was in her other uniform, which was in her apartment - miles away. She couldn't even get him onto Appa, who had been sent back to the hospital with Aang -

_Wait._

_Appa!_

Tenzin always carried a sky bison whistle around his neck that was nearly identical to his father's. If Lin used the whistle - and hopefully the distance would not be too great for it to be heard - Appa would come to them.

Lin leaned over Tenzin and said, "Just stay with me, Tenzin, I'll get you some help, I promise." She then carefully pulled back the collar of his robes, so that she could grab hold of the chain there and gently lift the whistle from its confines. Tenzin's breathing was heavy and shallow, and Lin's hands shook as she brought the sky bison whistle up to her lips. The first blow through the whistle was weak and pathetic, and Lin's dry mouth caused her to cough and splutter. Shaking her head and gasping in a ragged breath, Lin tried again, and this time, she put all her effort and a lung full of air into the whistle. She heaved in another breath, and then blew into the whistle once more. Hopeful that this had been enough, she placed the whistle around her own neck and returned her attention to Tenzin. "Help's coming, Tenzin," she told him, stroking his cheek and frowning when his eyelids began to droop. "Come on, Tenzin, stay awake. Help will be here soon, just keep your eyes open a little bit longer."

It was no use. Tenzin was losing too much blood and fading quickly. Cursing under her breath, Lin moved her hands back over his side, and this time she placed her hands around the shrapnel and pressed down on the wound. Tenzin groaned and his body shuddered, but Lin continued to apply pressure. Minutes passed, and she spoke comforting words to Tenzin, trying desperately to keep him awake, afraid that if he closed his eyes for too long they'd never open again. Her hands were quickly covered in his blood, but she did not falter, she couldn't afford to.

When Tenzin's eyes closed for more than three seconds, Lin cried out, "Dammit, Tenzin! You can't do this to me!" Tenzin's eyes flew open once more, and Lin nodded vigorously. "Yes! That's right, you have to stay awake. You have to because - because we're going to get married, right?" Unable to speak, Tenzin attempted to nod and force a smile for her, so Lin attempted to force a smile for him as well, deciding to continue with the marriage conversation, because it seemed to give him incentive to keep his eyes open.

When at last Lin saw Appa hastily approaching, with Aang at the reins, she nearly sighed in relief, knowing that Tenzin was not out of danger yet, but that he was one step closer to being saved. Aang practically threw himself over to Lin and Tenzin before Appa even landed, and Lin almost couldn't bear to look him in the eye. This was her fault. She should have insisted that Tenzin stay back, she should have protected him.

"What happened?" Aang exclaimed, kneeling at Tenzin's other side.

"T-the Satomoblie," Lin stammered, surprised to find that her voice shaky, "it exploded."

Aang's eyes roved over Tenzin's frame, and then he looked up at Lin. "Keep the pressure on that, I'll get the two of you onto Appa."

Lin nodded, and Aang rose to his feet. Soon a gust of wind picked up all three of them and gently placed them on Appa, Aang at the reins once more. Before Lin could fully realize she was in Appa's saddle, Appa had lifted off the ground once more and was flying in the direction of the hospital. Lin kept her gaze locked on Tenzin, speaking to him constantly and blaming the wind for the stinging in her eyes and the moisture running down her cheeks.

"I'll be right back!" Aang called out, and Lin realized that they'd reached the hospital.

"We're at the hospital, Tenzin," Lin told him. "Everything will be okay now, the healers will take care of you."

The rest of what happened was a blur. Lin was ripped away from Tenzin while the healers circled around him and started trying to heal him. She was partially aware that Aang kept a firm hold on her arms for quite some time, but she wasn't entirely sure why. Did he think she'd try to go back to Tenzin? Or maybe he thought she'd collapse. She would have argued with him if she'd had the strength. But she was exhausted, and covered in her best friend and lover's blood. She did not ask about her mother, afraid that she'd be told that something had gone wrong and Toph had not been saved. So Lin sat - where she was not sure, but Aang had put her there - slumped over, her eyes focused on her bloody hands though she was not really seeing them. Somebody asked her if she had been wounded, but she could not answer - besides the lump in her throat, she wasn't sure about the answer, because _yes_, she was wounded emotionally, but physically no, or at least she assumed she hadn't been. She seemed trapped in her own mind, a million worried thoughts running through her head and driving her insane. She was not used to this, this feeling of fear and helplessness. She was used to _saving_ people in such a condition, not feeling it herself. She felt weak, useless, and yet she could not force herself to move or speak.

The moment Lin was capable of movement again was the moment Katara came rushing down the hallway, repeatedly asking Aang what had happened and staring in horror at the blood Lin was covered in.

"Tenzin's been injured, but he's in with the healers now," Aang told Katara calmly, rising to his feet and pulling her into his arms in an attempt to reassure her.

Katara seemed unable to take her eyes off of Lin, who looked down at herself and suddenly seemed to realize that she was still covered in blood, _Tenzin's blood_. She felt very light headed and nauseous all of a sudden, and she lurched to her feet, still staring down at herself in horror, her hands shaking and her complexion paling by the second. Without another thought, she took off for the nearest bathroom, scaring off quite a few people when she barged in, probably looking as if she'd lost her mind. She paid no attention to them, but went straight to the sinks, viciously scrubbing her hands clean and tearing off her metal uniform, which she forced into a ball shape and shoved into the trash can.

She retched, her body trembling as she braced herself against the sink. She squeezed her eyes closed, only to open them quickly when an image of Tenzin's bloodied form popped up into her mind. She sucked in a shaky breath, blew it back out, swallowed past the lump in her throat, and stood up straight. She had to pull herself together. Acting like this wouldn't help anyone. And she needed to find out about her mother.

After splashing some water onto her face and pulling her hair back for the third time that day, Lin left the bathroom and found her way back to Aang and Katara. They were huddled together, both looking rather grief-striken.

Aang looked up as Lin approached, giving her a sympathetic look as he said, "We were about to come looking for you. Are you all right?"

"Fine," Lin replied shortly, taking the empty seat next to Katara. "Any word on Tenzin?"

"No," Aang answered, "they're still working on him."

Lin looked over at Katara, who was leaned against Aang's shoulder and not facing her. Lin needed the older woman's attention, so she said, "Katara?" When the waterbender turned to look at the young woman beside her, Lin continued, "What happened with my mother? Is she going to be all right?"

Katara sat up a bit and tried to force a reassuring smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "It'll take some time for her to recover, but she's going to be just fine. She won't be awake for a few more hours, but you can see her now if you'd like."

Lin nodded and rose to her feet. "I think I'll go do that now actually."

"Would you like us to come with you?" Aang asked.

Lin shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Let me know as soon you hear anything about Tenzin."

"Of course," Aang complied.

With that, Lin went off to find her mother's hospital room.

When Lin entered, Toph's room was dark, with only a small sliver of light peeking through the curtains of the only window. Toph was curled up on her side, connected to multiple medical contraptions and wrapped in bandages, eyes clenched closed in a troubled sleep. Lin had to look away for a moment, unpleasant memories of the Yakone trial rushing back to her. Shaking her head and sucking in a deep breath, she moved furthur into the room, pulling a chair up beside her mother's bed and settling down for what she was sure would be a long night.

* * *

Lin was not sure how long she sat by her mother's bedside, but for however long it was, Toph did not wake, and Lin hardly moved.

When Aang finally entered the room, Lin jumped to her feet and walked quickly to him, her voice hushed as she asked, "How's Tenzin?"

Judging by the small smile on Aang's face, it was good news. "He's going to be just fine," Aang replied, placing a comforting hand on Lin's shoulder. Lin sighed in relief, and did not refuse the tight hug Aang enveloped her into. "He'll probably be in the hospital for a while like your mother," Aang went on when the two of them stepped apart. "Katara's still interrogating the healers about him so I should probably go save them. We're not allowed to see him for another few hours, did you want to come sit with Katara and I again, or do you want me to come get you before we go in to see him?"

Lin hesitated, glancing back at her mother before looking back at Aang and responding, "I think I'm going to stay with her a little longer."

"Of course," said Aang, inclining his head in understanding. He paused, looked over at Toph and heaved a sigh. "Has she woken up at all since you've been in here?"

Lin shook her head mutely, folding her arms across her chest and turning her gaze back to her unconscious mother. The air in the room was suddenly thick, the shift in the mood not going unnoticed by either of them.

Aang squeezed Lin's hand and whispered, "I'll stay with you if you want."

"No," Lin replied, just as quietly. "Go be with Katara."

Her tone was not bitter, but understanding. Katara's youngest child had been in critical condition, surely she'd need her husband right now. Sure, Lin had almost lost her mother and her boyfriend all in the same day, but she preferred to be alone in situations like these.

Aang seemed to understand this, and he nodded. "I'll be back later then," he said. "Let me know if anything changes here."

"I will."

Eventually, Aang left, and Lin was left alone with her mother once more. She returned to her seat by Toph's bed, and stayed there for another few hours.

By the time Toph began to stir, the sun had long since set and the moon had taken its place in the sky. The room was darker, with only an ominous glow from the moonlight peeking in through the curtains. When Toph shifted slightly and let out a quiet groan, Lin slid forward in her seat so that she could see her mother better.

Toph shifted around for a few moments, wincing when she became aware of her numerous wounds. Lin placed a hand on her mother's forehead and murmured, "Mom?"

At Lin's touch, Toph's eyes flew open and her hands fumbled around blindly. Lin moved closer so that her mother's hands could reach her face and be assured that Lin was there.

"Lin?" Toph croaked, smacking her lips together and seemingly realizing that her mouth was dry.

Lin reached over to the stand beside her mother's bed, where a glass of water waited in case Toph awoke when the healers were not around. "Yes, Mom, it's me," said Lin. "Don't move so much. Here, I have some water for you."

Lin cradled her mother's head and guided the cup of water to her lips. After sipping some of the water, Toph said, "Thanks, kid. Now where the hell am I and why do I feel like I've been run over by a herd of ostrich horses?"

"You're in the hospital," Lin explained, setting the cup of water back down and then absentmindedly adjusting the blankets around her mother, remembering those nights when Toph would come home from work with some sort of injury and a teenage Lin would take care of her. "The Agni Kai were blowing up Satomobiles and you were injured in one of the explosions. Do you not remember?"

Toph grimaced. "Oh, I remember," she muttered. "How bad off am I?"

"Well you'll live," Lin sighed, "but pretty bad. I don't think they plan on letting you out of here for a few weeks."

"Damn," Toph cursed. "Don't they know I'm the Chief of Police? I can't lay around in here for a couple weeks. Captain Jion couldn't possibly keep the city under control for that long."

"Well he's in here too apparently," said Lin, reaching back and dragging her seat closer to her mother's bedside.

Toph scoffed. "Of course he is. Who took care of that whole situation while I was out of it then? Wait...how long was I out of it?"

"About half a day," Lin replied. "It's evening now...well, more like very early morning. Things were a mess when I got to Headquarters, but I took care of everything in the city...Tenzin and I did actaully, until..." She sighed. "He's in here too now."

"Well _shit_," Toph muttered. "You've had a hell of a day then haven't you."

"Might have been one of the worst," Lin admitted quietly. "You scared me, Mom - you know I hate when you get injured like this."

"Yeah I know," Toph mumbled, rubbing her eyes wearily. "Sorry, kid, but I'm getting old. I'm not as quick as I used to be."

"Yeah right," Lin scoffed. "You still kick my ass almost every time we spar."

Toph smirked. "You're exaggerating."

The door opened then, and Lin turned to see Healer Yang entering the room.

Toph asked Lin, "Who's that?"

"Your healer," Lin answered, moving slightly to give Yang room to check over her mother, but staying close enough to hold onto Toph's hand.

"Ugh, great," Toph huffed, obviously unhappy about her current predicament.

"It's good to see that you're awake, Chief Beifong," Yang said to Toph while directing a kind smile to Lin.

Lin merely inclined her head in the healer's direction.

Toph muttered, "Yeah, it's just dandy. When are you going to let me outta here?"

"Oh, not for some time I'm afraid," Yang responded while checking over the monitors around Toph's bed. "You'll have to stay for at least a week and a half so we can monitor you."

"Ah, come on," Toph complained. "That's too long." Toph grimaced then, rubbing her forehead and shifting uncomfortably.

Yang began questioning Toph, asking about her pain and testing the use of her limbs. Toph wasn't admitting that she was in very much pain, but Lin and Yang knew she was. After changing Toph's bandages, Yang gave Toph some medication that quickly had her slurring her words and her eyes drooping. Soon enough Toph was asleep once more, this time a bit more comfortably. Lin then spoke to Yang, who assured her that Toph was recovering well so far.

With the assurance that Toph would probably sleep until late the next morning, Lin left her mother's room and, after a quick trip to the restroom, went to find Aang and Katara. They were in the same spot they'd been since Tenzin was admitted to the hospital, and did not look as if they'd moved much at all, except now Sokka was with them. Aang had tried to call Sokka sometime after Toph was admitted to the hospital, but had not gotten ahold of him. With the confusion of Tenzin being brought in as well, Sokka had not been called for a while. Only after a few hours did Aang remember to call Sokka, who had heard about both Toph and Tenzin and had been trying to figure out which hospital in the city they were both in.

When Aang saw Lin approaching, he rose to his feet and said, "We were just about to go looking for you."

"Is everything all right?" asked Lin.

"Everything's fine," Aang replied. "We'll be allowed to see Tenzin soon, but we thought we'd go find something to eat in the cafeteria first. We were wondering if you'd like to come with us, I'm sure you haven't eaten in a while. How's your mother doing?"

"Sure, I'll come along," said Lin. "I can't even remember the last time I ate something. Mom's doing all right. She woke up for a few minutes and we talked a bit, but then her healer gave her some medication for the pain and she fell right back to sleep. He said she probably won't be awake until late tomorrow morning."

Sokka stepped forward then. "And how are _you_ doing?" he asked Lin, expression serious as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm fine," Lin answered, returning the gesture stiffly, because she knew if she relaxed into another embrace she'd likely burst into tears, and she simply could not allow that.

"No you're not," Sokka sighed, releasing Lin but remaining close. He hesitated before continuing, "Go on, go get something to eat, I'm going to go sit with your mother."

Lin nodded, and while Sokka went off to Toph's room, Lin followed Aang and Katara to the hospital cafeteria. After forcing down some unpleasant looking noodles, the three of them returned to their hallway seats. Soon afterwards, a female healer exited Tenzin's room and approached Lin, Aang, and Katara, who all stood in anticipation of news on his condition.

"He seems to be responding to treatment well," the healer was saying. "We won't know anything for certain for a few more days, but he doesn't seem to have sustained any other injuries, which makes it easier for us to focus on the one issue. You can visit him now, but two at a time and immediate family only."

The healer looked pointedly at Lin, who frowned, as did Aang and Katara.

"Surely you can allow Lin to see him," said Katara. "She's basically family."

"I'm sorry, that's the rules," the healer insisted.

"Well how long until she can see him?" Aang asked.

"A few days proabably," said the healer vaguely. "Possibly a week."

Katara looked over at her husband with wide eyes and Aang's brows furrowed.

Thinking quickly, Lin feigned a sigh and said, "We might as well tell her. No use keeping it a secret if it means I can't see him."

Katara and Aang glanced back at Lin with confused expressions, Katara being the first one to catch on as she said, "Are you sure, Lin?"

"I'm sure," Lin replied, clearing her throat and straightening herself up. She then directed her attention to the obviously confused healer and said, "I am Tenzin's wife."

The healer's eyes widened in shock. She shook her head, furrowing her brow as she asked, "And how am I supposed to believe that?"

"It's simple," Lin explained. "Tenzin and I were married in the spring of last year. We decided to keep it a secret for obvious reasons. Neither of us enjoy the attention and I didn't want to furthur endanger him - there are numerous criminals who would like to get back at me somehow. Now, you can choose to believe me, or piss off the Chief of Police's daughter, who is also currently acting Chief of Republic City until her superiors are capable of returning to their positions...your choice."

The healer frowned and looked at the faces of Aang and Katara, who did not give off any impression that what Lin had said was not the truth. Eventually, the healer sighed and said, "Very well, but there can still only be two at a time."

"Thank you," Aang said as the healer left. Then he turned to Lin and smiled. "That was ingenious, Lin. I almost believed you myself."

Lin shrugged. "You didn't think I was going to wait a week to see him did you?"

"You two didn't actually get married without telling anyone did you?" Katara asked, looking at Lin a bit suspiciously.

Lin snorted humorously. "Tenzin couldn't keep a secret like that."

Katara smiled softly. "True."

"Well if you ladies would like to go in first -" Aang began.

"Oh no," Lin interrupted, holding up a hand to stop him. "You're his parents, you two go on ahead. I'll go check on Sokka and come back later."

"Are you sure?" Aang asked.

"Positive," Lin assured him. "Go, be with your son."

Aang and Katara both hugged Lin before doing exactly what she'd told them to do.

A bit saddened that she wouldn't be seeing Tenzin for a bit longer, Lin turned quickly away, hurrying away from his room so that she would not be tempted to break the rules furthur.

* * *

Tenzin remained unconcscious for ten hours.

Within those ten hours, Aang and Katara left their son's bedside for only a few minutes at a time, allowing for bathroom breaks, a visit with Toph, and a few moments for Lin to see him as well. Lin and Sokka mostly stayed by Toph's bed, though she only woke once or twice herself in those ten hours.

So when Tenzin finally drifted back into consciousness, the only people around were his parents, who were not the person he so desperately needed to see at that moment. Because he had woken in a panic, his memories of his injury faint and difficult to decipher.

"_Lin!_" was the first thing that tore from his throat as his body lurched, limbs flailing in a useless attempt to sit up. He was too dazed and hopped up on pain medication to move properly, but that hardly stopped him, as he was convinced that something terrible had happened to Lin.

Katara and Aang tried desperately to calm their son, speaking soothing words and insisting that Lin was just fine, but comforting words were not what Tenzin wanted to hear, not from his parents anyway. Katara looked up at her husband, their gazes locking, the desperation clear in Katara's wide eyes.

"I'll go get Lin," said Aang determinedly, spinning on his heel and dashing from the room.

Despite his constant movement and incoherant babble, Tenzin seemingly managed to hear his father's words and process them enough for him to still. His chest still heaved with effort and he looked ready to spring from his bed at any moment, but he had stopped thrashing around, and for that Katara was greatful.

In the few minutes it took for Aang to return, Tenzin's healer had bustled into the room, insisting Tenzin calm down and trying to force a sedative into the young man's arm. Katara stopped the healer, explaining that Tenzin simply needed to see someone, otherwise he'd just wake up in the same state later. The healer was hesitant to listen to Katara, but he was soon left with no choice, as Lin came bursting into the room, knocking the healer aside as she took her place at Tenzin's side.

Instantly the wildly beeping heart rate monitor at Tenzin's bedside quieted, and Tenzin's breathing slowed to normal.

"I'm here, Tenzin," Lin told him, her voice barely above a whisper as she leaned over him, their foreheads nearly touching and one of her hands sliding down his arm to clasp his hand tightly. "I'm right here, I'm just fine," Lin soothed, wrapping both her hands around Tenzin's now and holding it against her chest, just above her heart.

"Lin," Tenzin whispered, his lips curving slightly in his effort to smile.

"Yes," Lin confirmed, and her voice would have sounded surprisingly soft to anyone who didn't truly know her. "You're gonna be all right, Tenzin," Lin whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead, at the tip of his blue arrow, which now glistened with sweat from his recent panic attack. His eyes fluttered, betraying his exhaustion despite only being awake for a few minutes. "Just rest, Airhead," Lin said affectionately.

"Stay with me," Tenzin pleaded, his voice hoarse as his eyelids grew heavier and his head lolled to the side.

"Of course, I'll be here when you wake up," Lin promised, taking over the chair nearest Tenzin's bed - which Aang had occupied minutes earlier - still holding his hand tightly in both of hers.

Comforted by Lin's words, Tenzin fell once more into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

The next month was one of the most hectic months of Lin's life.

For the two weeks that Toph and Tenzin were confined to their hospital beds, Lin was back and forth between each of their rooms, not to mention frequent trips to Police Headquarters, where she worked endlessly to keep the city under control. At first, many criminals had attempted to exploit the Chief of Police's recent near-fatal injury, but were soon dissuaded from doing so when they came face to face with an exhausted and very unhappy Lin Beifong, who only slept sporadically in hospital chairs. When Toph and Tenzin were finally released from the hospital, it was only because of Katara's promise to keep the two of them on bedrest and under her expert care for another two weeks. Toph had been outraged, and even Tenzin had been annoyed at having to continue laying around for another two weeks. Lin then split her time between protecting the city and staying on Air Temple Island, so that her apartment went almost completely untouched for a whole month.

With only about a week left until they would finally be released from their mandatory bedrest, Toph had somehow managed to convince Tenzin to sneak off the island with her to spend an evening in the city. Aang and Katara had been focused only each other, since they had hoped to have a night alone together for the first time in weeks, and had left Sokka to watch over Toph and Tenzin. But Sokka had ended up encased in stone and unable to move or call out for help, and Toph and Tenzin had hijacked a boat to take them across the Bay. They would have gotten away with it, except Lin had anticipated that her mother would do something foolish like this and drag Tenzin along with her, and so a police officer was keeping an eye on the docks for her. Toph and Tenzin were completely unaware, and were just about to step into a crowded restaurant when suddenly Lin appeared before them, having left in the middle of interrogating a memeber of the Red Monsoon Triad to come intercept Toph and Tenzin. Lin had then dragged them back to the docks - Toph practically kicking and screaming the whole way - and then escorted them back onto the island, where she freed Sokka from his imprisonment and informed Aang and Katara that their patients had escaped.

When Toph and Tenzin were finally given a clean bill of health and allowed to return to work, Toph had demanded Lin take a few days off. Lin had tried to argue, of course, but her mother insisted, and soon Lin found herself bored out of her mind. After receiving some much needed rest and alone time, Lin could think nothing else to keep her occupied.

Knowing that her mother would probably be working late, and that Tenzin was always home before dinner - though he often brought a load of paper work home with him - Lin decided to return to Air Temple Island yet again. She was somewhat relieved when she didn't run into Katara or Aang, knowing that if she did she'd likely end up eating dinner with them again, when all she wanted was to spend an evening alone with Tenzin. After all, they hadn't been intimate in over a month, and now that she was fully rested and Tenzin was healed, she was itching to touch him.

Upon knocking on Tenzin's door three times and receiving no answer, Lin let herself into his home, soon discovering that the reason he hadn't heard her knocking was because he'd been in the shower. And she discovered this after poking her head into his bedroom and seeing him exiting the adjoining bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well, I see you've managed to keep your figure," Lin commented dryly as she stepped into Tenzin's bedroom, folding her arms across her chest and leaning back against the wall behind her, smirking when he jumped in surprise.

"Lin!" he exclaimed, obviously startled. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, not long," said Lin, waving a dismissive hand. "Seriously though, how'd you manage to stay so thin after lying around for a month? Last time I was out of commission for that long I gained at least fifteen pounds."

"You're exaggerating," Tenzin argued, folding his own arms across his bare chest and walking closer to Lin. "And you were back to normal after a few days of work. But I doubt you came all this way to comment on my figure..."

He was much closer to her now, so that she could smell his freshly cleaned skin and feel his warm breath on her face. He smiled - perhaps a bit smugly - and reached out to stroke her cheek. Lin's eyes fluttered at the contact, but she didn't make an effort to move closer to him or touch him yet, allowing him to glide his hand across her cheek bone, until his long fingers were tangled in her thick, ebony hair. His hand was firm against the back of her head when he tilted her face upwards, and finally his lips came down to meet hers. Their soft kiss quickly turned heated and passionate, tongues clashing and teeth nibbling. Tenzin's other hand slid around her waist, while Lin's hands grasped his bare shoulders.

When their lips detached, Tenzin pushed Lin back against the wall behind her and began kissing her neck, while her hands slid down his chest, pausing when she reached the towel at his waist. She looked down, fully intending on ripping the towel off, but something caught her eye and distracted her first. While once Tenzin's skin had been completely unmarred - except, perhaps, his airbending tattoos - now there was a distinct, curved scar starting just above his hip bone and ending somewhere below his ribs. Lin had seen the scar before, having been present during most of Tenzin's healing sessions, but seeing it now brought a sudden halt to her previous thoughts. Instead she began tracing the scar with her fingertip, while Tenzin continued to kiss and nip at her neck and collarbone.

Eventually, however, Tenzin noticied Lin's sudden lack of reaction and her fixation on the scar on his side, and he pulled back from her, furrowing his brows in question as he asked, "Lin, are you all right?"

When Lin looked back up at Tenzin, she was frowning. "I'm corrupting you," she said.

"Huh?" said Tenzin, thoroughly confused.

"You're not supposed to have scars," Lin explained, sounding angry.

_Angry about what?_ Tenzin wondered

"Huh?" Tenzin repeated. He shook his head and took a step back from her. "Lin, I have no idea what you're talking about. What's the big deal? I have a scar, so what, you've got quite a few yourself -"

"Exactly!" Lin exclaimed. "Can't you see? This is all my fault. You shouldn't have a scar, you shouldn't have been bedridden for a month, you shouldn't have almost _died_! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have even been in that position, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Lin's eyes were ablaze with fury, while Tenzin's were now filled with understanding and something akin to pity. "Lin," he spoke softly, "this is not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself and realize that no one's going to hold this against you -"

"I'm not worried about people being angry at me," Lin scoffed, brushing past Tenzin so she could go stand on her own in the middle of the room. "I'm wondering why on earth you would _ever_ want to marry _me_ when all I cause is death and pain! You're an Air Nomad for Spirit's sake! You couldn't possibly be okay with the fact that I've killed at least two people in my lifetime! And that scar - how do we even know that's the last you'll receive? Keep hanging around me and you might end up having as many as I do!"

"Lin, stop," said Tenzin, his voice low but the expression on his face serious enough to make Lin bite her tongue. He crossed the room to stand before her once more, this time grabbing onto her arms and holding her in place, his gaze locked on hers as he continued, "I don't want to hear anymore of this. I know that being in a relationship with you comes with some...complications. Believe me, I learned that long ago. You're married to your career, first and foremost, and you're more stubborn and frustrating than any woman I've ever met, but that's why I love you. Do you think I'd still be with you right now if I didn't? Do you think I would have let myself get into a situation where I nearly died and ended up with a scar if I didn't love you so much? And as for the killing, it goes against everything I've ever been taught, but I also know that you had good reason - those men were trying to kill you, and even though I'd have preferred a different solution, I'm also just glad that it's _you_ that's alive and them dead rather than the other way around.

"I know you like to blame yourself for these kinds of things," he went on, sliding his hands up to her shoulders now, but not pausing in his speech, sure that if he did Lin would interrupt and not let him finish. "I know that's your way of grieving over these kinds of things, by finding something to be angry for, but you're not going to blame yourself for this anymore. You told me to stay back, and I didn't listen. The fault is mine and mine alone. I'm sure if I broke things off with you I might be in slightly less danger, and I wouldn't be kept awake in the middle of the night wondering if you're ever coming home or if I'm going to get an unwanted phone call, but I would be miserable, because I wouldn't have _you_. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how many scars either of us end up with, and..."

He paused, turning away from her and hurrying over to the stand beside his bed. He pulled the drawer opened and plucked something out of it, and then came back to Lin's side. He picked up one of her hands, and then placed the object into it. As Tenzin's hand pulled away to reveal that object, Lin looked down at it, face contorting in confusion. It looked to be a choker necklace with a circular stone fastened to it. The stone also seemed to have a design carved into it, a cross between the airbending symbol and the earthbending symbol.

"It is custom," Tenzin began to explain, "in the Water Tribe, for men to give a special necklace to the woman they wish to betroth." He seemed a bit nervous now, his cheeks turning red as he scratched the back of his neck. "I started making this for you a few years ago, before you said you didn't want to get married, and then...well I stopped and kept it safely locked away. But since you said you'd changed your mind about marriage and I've been laying around doing nothing for a month, I started working on it again. I just finished it a few days ago and was wondering how to present it to you. I thought I'd take you out to dinner, something extravagent maybe, but nothing seemed sincere enough. And, well, just now I realized that I don't think it matters _how_ it happens, just so long as it happens. So, I suppose, what I'm asking, Lin, is will you marry me?"

Silence fell upon the room then, as Tenzin twitched nervously, watching Lin anxiously as she continued to stare, unmoving, at the necklace in her hand.

As time passed, the air grew thicker, until finally Lin looked up at Tenzin, her lips quirking up in a smile as she answered, "Yes, Tenzin, I'll marry you." Tenzin's shoulders sagged in relief, and a huge grin spread across his face, betraying his complete and utter joy. "Why don't you help me put it on?" Lin suggested, holding the necklace out to Tenzin, who complied without hesitation and moved around behind her to clasp the choker in place.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**-First of all I must say how terribly sorry I am! I've neglected this story for far too long. I don't even have a good excuse except life getting in the way and **_**terrible**_** writer's block. Nevertheless, I am trying my best to get back into writing this as often as possible, and the next chapter is almost completely finished, so hopefully I don't ever keep you waiting like this ever again!-**

For the first time in her life, Lin had the desire to run away. She wanted to ignore every rational thought currently trying to force its way to the forefront of her mind and just haul ass out the door, off Air Temple Island, and as far from Republic City as she could manage.

At the moment, though, she was nearly paralyzed with fear. She was standing in the middle of her usual room on Air Temple Island, completely alone, and glaring at her reflection in a full length mirror. Her hair – _oh, spirits, my __**hair**_, she thought despondently– was done up in an elaborate ponytail, a few ringlets hanging down and framing her face. She tugged at one of the curls while glancing distastefully at the _horrendously _uncomfortable, high-heeled shoes currently rubbing painfully against her toes. She bit down on her lip to suppress a scream of frustration, grimacing when she tasted the cosmetic gloss that had been put there against her will. In fact, the hair, the makeup, and the shoes had all been chosen without her consent, and the only thing she wasn't entirely appalled by was the deep, verdant green colored gown she was wearing - because she had _at least_ had some say in that.

But the gown could not distract her from her issues, and she could feel panic bubbling up inside her stomach, making her feel suddenly nauseous as beads of perspiration glided down her skin. When her hands began to shake, she balled them into fists at her sides, gritting her teeth and breathing in deeply through her nose in a useless attempt to calm herself. Her heart was beating rapidly now, and she was overwhelmed with the urge to curl up into a fetal position on the floor and just stay there. As much as she wanted to run from this, she wasn't sure she even trusted her trembling legs to get her to the door.

The door.

Somebody was knocking on the door.

Lin tried desperately to swallow past the lump in her throat, but before she could choke out a response, she heard her mother's voice calling out, "It's just me, Lin, I'm coming in..."

The door slid open then, and Toph slipped into the room. For a moment, before Toph closed the door, Lin could hear a roar of activity as various people scrambled around to finish preparations for the ceremony that was soon to take place - the thought of it all only made Lin feel sicker.

"So what's wrong, kid?" Toph asked as she crossed the room to Lin's side.

Lin considered telling her mother everything, but then quickly shook the thought aside. Instead she cleared her throat and forced herself to speak. "I _told you_, I just need some time alone," she snapped.

Toph raised a disbelieving brow. "Yeah, well I don't think that's workin' out for ya is it? Come on, Lin, I'm the only person on this island who isn't going to burst into tears if you say you've changed your mind about all this, so let's hear it. What's got you so rattled?"

Lin opened her mouth to protest that she most certainly _was not_ rattled, but then her jaw snapped closed and her teeth clicked together, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I can't do this," she confessed, feeling a weight lifting off of her shoulders at finally being able to tell someone about her reservations. "I just...I look _ridiculous_. Never in a million years would I allow myself to walk out in public with my hair done like this. And these _shoes_, they're completely impractical and the most uncomfortable things I've ever worn in my life. I'm fine with marrying Tenzin, and I had adjusted to the idea of having some ridiculously extravagant affair just to make him and his parents happy, but I just..._can't_. I will not walk out there looking like this." She folded her arms across her chest defiantly to emphasize her point.

Toph was silent for a long time then, and for all the years she'd known her mother, Lin could not decipher the expression on her face.

And then, Toph spun around abruptly, started back towards the door, and simply said, "I'm going to get Tenzin."

"Wha - you're - _what_?" Lin stammered. She tried to go after her mother, cursing when she started tripping over her own feet - _those __**stupid **__shoes!_ "Wait, don't!"

But it was too late. Toph had already slid the door closed behind herself, and before Lin could figure out an escape, there was another knock on the door, this one much more tentative than Toph's had been.

That was when Lin heard the voice of the absolute _last_ person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Lin?" Tenzin called out to her, his voice a bit muffled through the door, but his worry coming through loud and clear.

Lin sighed heavily, rubbing her temples furiously and slowly resigning herself to the coming conversation. She'd have to get it over with eventually wouldn't she? It wasn't as if she could actually run away without telling anyone, and it was probably best that Tenzin was the first to know he wasn't getting married today.

"Come in, Tenzin," she said, loud enough for him to hear through the barrier between them.

There was a moment of hesitation, and then the door was being slid open again and Tenzin slipped inside, not looking over at Lin until he'd firmly closed the door behind him. When he saw her at last, his eyes widened slightly as they roved over her body, taking in her appearance.

She knew what he was going to say before he said it, and it only made her strengthen her resolve.

"You look beautiful," he breathed.

"No, I _don't_," Lin said through gritted teeth, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "I look _absolutely __**ridiculous**_**. **I hate this hair, I hate these shoes, I hate this _disgusting_ face paint, and if you expect me to marry you like this then you are delusional. I'm sorry, Tenzin, I really am," she said sincerely, her resolve wavering a bit when she saw his stricken expression, "but I just can't do this. I was willing to give you marriage and children, to go against everything I thought I wanted, because I wanted it all with _you_. But this is too much. If I go out there like this I would be part of a sham wedding, because this isn't me, and if you think it is, or you think it's going to be once we're married, then you don't love me, and -"

At some point, Tenzin had started moving slowly across the room to get closer to Lin, but she did not know when. She only noticed it now because suddenly he was standing right in front of her with his hands on her shoulders and his lips pressed against her forehead.

"You're right," he whispered against her skin, and she felt her mouth drop open in shock.

So surprised was she by his quick agreement, that the next words to come out of her mouth were, "I am?"

Tenzin chuckled lightly and stepped back a bit to look into her eyes. Then, without another word, he moved his hands up to her hair and began gently tugging pins from out of it, tossing them carelessly to the floor until her hair came loose and hung in messy curls around her shoulders. He moved away for a moment - Lin was still too speechless to say a word to him - and returned with a brush, which he carefully ran through her hair until it was back to its usual wavy appearance. Setting the brush aside, he then pushed her down into a nearby chair and kneeled on the floor, picking up each of her feet in turn and removing the dreaded shoes.

Lin finally opened her mouth to speak, but Tenzin was pulling her to her feet and into her adjoining bathroom, placing her in front of the sink before wetting a cloth. Only once he began wiping the make-up from her face did she finally recover her voice enough to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning off this make-up you despise so very much," he answered her simply, not even bothering to look her in the eye. "You do look nice with it on, but I agree that it's unusual for you, and I'd much prefer your natural beauty."

Lin had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. "But _why_? Why are you doing this? This is what you want isn't it? For me to look like this?"

Tenzin paused in his ministrations for a moment to gaze at Lin with a frown. "I thought you knew me better than that by now," he said, while returning to his previous work of cleaning her face. "All I want is to marry you, and none of the rest of it matters. I guess I just got so swept up in the excitement that I didn't stop to ask if you were okay with this. I don't expect you to be somebody you're not, Lin - I wouldn't be marrying you if I did. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if that means you're going to walk down the aisle barefoot, then so be it."

Finished, he dropped the cloth into the sink and focused his eyes on her once more, and this time he did not look away for quite some time. There was a war going on inside Lin's head, but it didn't take her long to shove it aside this time. Suddenly running away sounded like the absolute worst idea. And as her love for Tenzin rushed through her at his recent declaration and actions, she reached out and grabbed the front of his fancy robes and yanked him towards her, tilting her head up slightly so that their lips could meet in a frenzied and passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, Lin suddenly felt unbelievably embarrassed. She'd been acting so foolish this past year, letting everyone else plan the wedding around her and simply fading into the background with annoyed grumbles. She didn't bother to argue because she'd thought that's what she was supposed to be doing, thought the only way Tenzin would marry her would be if she went along with all of it. Yet that had not been the case at all, and instead of talking to him about it, she'd waited until twenty minutes before she was supposed to be walking down the aisle to start throwing a tantrum.

Oh well, what was done was done, and now at least she wouldn't have to walk out there feeling like a stranger, and she could still marry Tenzin without looking so very much unlike herself.

"Sorry," Lin muttered, not quite looking Tenzin in the eye.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked her. She nodded. "Good, so, do you still want to get married then?"

The bit of fear and desperate hope she heard in his voice was enough to make her finally catch his gaze as she gripped both his hands in hers and responded, "Yeah, let's get married, shall we?"

She smirked up at him, and he grinned, pulling her into a tight embrace and twirling around for a moment before setting her back down on her feet.

"I can't wait," he said, kissing her on the forehead and then hurrying towards the door. Lin followed him halfway, and he turned back to look at her before stepping out into the hallway. "I'll see you out there?"

Lin nodded in agreement. "I'm not running off."

With one last smile in her direction, Tenzin slipped out of the room, leaving Lin alone once more. This time, she was not so distressed, feeling a lot better actually as she examined her refined appearance in the mirror. She certainly wasn't going to be the bride everyone was expecting, but she was perfectly content with that.

Things started up rather quickly after that, and though some nervousness returned, Lin was much surer of herself as she began the walk down the aisle. Even though the decorations were much more frilly and extravagant than she would have liked, Lin found that she didn't even notice much of her surroundings, her attention being focused solely on Tenzin standing there grinning at her like a fool - she drew the line, though, when she saw tears shining in his eyes, and discretely whispered a threat to slap him if he didn't pull himself together. She was also very happy with the fact that she'd at least managed to talk Tenzin into a very small ceremony, with only close friends and family in attendance. And by the time Lin and Tenzin were pronounced husband and wife, Lin was sure that - had she been the type of little girl to dream of marriage - this would have been the wedding she'd have hoped for.

Lin couldn't honestly keep a small smile from her face for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. She never would have thought that getting married would have turned out to be so...exciting? No, that wasn't really the right word. Nevertheless, she was rather pleased with the way things were turning out. After all, who didn't love a party full of alcohol and great food with your closest friends and family on an island no one else was permitted on for the day? Not to mention the whole honeymoon afterwards, which Lin was convinced was just an excuse for people to take off work for a few days to go on an adventure with their spouse and spend most of their time in bed – not that she was complaining.

Surprisingly, Lin felt no different now that she was officially married to Tenzin. Part of her had expected the world to suddenly come to an end at the mere thought of Lin Beifong going through the entire wedding process with someone, especially considering her agreement to start trying to have children in a year. But no such catastrophes happened, and even more astonishing, everything seemed to be turning out great. Marrying Tenzin _did _turn out to be a lot better than she originally thought it would - so far anyway - but the thought of children still made her nauseous. She kept those thoughts to herself though. There was no need to have Tenzin thrown into a tizzy just because she voiced a few concerns. Besides, she had a whole year before she really had to start worrying about all that, and for now she'd simply get used to being a married woman, which was strange enough in and of itself.

* * *

A full year seemed to fly by far quicker than Lin could have ever expected, and though Tenzin did not immediately point out this passage of time, Lin instantly began to feel trepidation stirring within her, the thought of having children seemingly just as overwhelming as it had been before. It put a serious wedge in her relationship with Tenzin, who, at first, was completely baffled as to why his wife suddenly had no interest in touching him, or even being around him much at all. For a while he struggled with the fear that Lin would soon leave him, and only after spending nearly all his time trying to figure out a way to fix the rift between them did he finally realize why she suddenly shied away from him. With this new bit of enlightenment, Tenzin was quick to assure his wife that he was in absolutely no rush to force her into having children, despite their earlier agreement of a year, and insisted that they just let it happen naturally. Though not completely reassured, Lin did manage to calm herself enough to go back to enjoying her marriage.

After a second year with the absence of pressure to have a child, Lin found herself warming to the idea...slightly. It was only after a rather dramatic false alarm – during which Tenzin's whole family erupted with excitement before anything could even be confirmed – that she began to consider that having a child was not quite as awful a thought as she had previously believed. She was still a bit irritated by the prospect of taking time off of work in order to have children, but she supposed it would be worth it in the end. After all, Tenzin would be happy, his family would be happy, and if her mother could have a child and raise it virtually on her own while still managing to run a school and remain Chief of Police, then surely Lin would have no problems, what with Tenzin practically offering to be a stay at home father most of the time. Not to mention, the thought of creating a life with Tenzin and helping it to grow and learn to bend Earth or Air was a rather nice thought, one she kept to herself.

Lin and Tenzin were able to learn more about the difficulties of raising children on the couple of days they spent caring for Kya and Kole's three children - Koda, Ashok, and Akira - while the two Master Waterbenders were away on Water Tribe business. And though Lin and Tenzin were both exhausted by the time Kya and Kole returned, they had both still managed to bond with their young niece and nephews, and were a bit dismayed to see them return to the Southern Water Tribe. It was soon after this that the two of them began to try having a baby of their own.

Unfortunately, becoming pregnant did not turn out to be quite as easy for Lin as it had been for Kya. Perhaps it had to do with the stress of her job, or maybe they were simply expecting too much too soon. Whatever the reason, another year passed with no success in the baby-making department.

As it were, the issue was not at the forefront of her mind for very long, as tragedy soon struck once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_He came out of nowhere._

_From out of the sky._

_From somewhere he could not have been detected by seismic sense._

_The sword he held in his hand was meant for _her, _but his feet struck the ground first._

_Toph wrenched Lin out of the way and encased the attacker's legs in rock, but the blade still went straight through Toph's chest._

"_**NO!" **__Lin screamed, the sound of her own voice foreign to her ears as she caught her mother's crumpling form. She staggered backwards, carefully lowering herself and Toph to the ground, terror engulfing her and seizing her heart and mind, so that she could think of nothing beyond her mother's pained expression._

_Toph's milky-green eyes were wide and facing towards the sky, her chest heaving as she fought for breath, blood gushing from the wound there with every exhalation._

"_Beifong!" a voice called out from behind. "What the hell –?"_

_Lin whirled her head around and shouted at the now stunned officer, "GET A HEALER OUT HERE! __**NOW!**__"_

"_D – don't bother…kid," Toph wheezed, and Lin clenched her mother's hand tightly within her own. "I'll be g – gone before they get h – here."_

"_No," said Lin, shaking her head disbelievingly, her heart clenching painfully in her chest as she too fought for breath, but for an entirely different reason. "No, you're going to be fine, Mother, just stay with me, just a moment longer –"_

"_Forget it, Lin," Toph breathed, forcing her words out quickly, only to choke and splutter the next moment, blood spraying out of her mouth. "Your old mom ju - just got her a - ass kicked." Toph seemed to attempt to smirk, but it was more of a grimace._

_Lin could feel tears building up behind her eyes, creating a pressure rather like a dam that was about to burst, and she choked on a sob, jerking her head away from her mother and looking back at the officers now surrounding them to demand, "Where's the damn healer?! What are you all just standing there for?!"_

"_Lin," Toph choked, reaching a bloodied hand up to touch her daughter's face one last time._

"_Mom," Lin whispered, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. "Please…"_

"_I l –l – love…y –" Toph drew in one last ragged breath, her whole body shuddering just before she became very still, her hand on Lin's cheek dropping to the ground and the faint vibrations of her heartbeat vanishing altogether._

_Lin stared at her mother's limp form in open-mouthed shock, the tears coming to a sudden halt. She slowly lifted her head, seeing the solemn faces of her fellow officers standing around her. And then there was the face of the man still stuck to the ground and struggling to free himself, the man who had murdered Lin's mother._

_Lin heaved in a breath of air, and it was like inhaling fire, her stunned body igniting as rage consumed her, a feral roar tearing from her throat as she clenched her fist and brought it down upon the ground hard enough to break bones. Yet she did not injure herself, because the Earth was still faithful to her, even though it had not protected her mother from death. And as the Earth suddenly seemed to drop beneath the three of them, the ground holding the murderer in place crumbled around him. Upon being set free and finding his feet, the criminal tried to run, only to find himself stuck within a crater with only Lin and her now deceased mother, the rest of the Metalbending police force scrambling to their feet from above. And if any of the officers got up and looked down into the crater in time to see Lin Beifong strangling the Chief's murderer with her own metal cables…well, then they just looked the other way._

* * *

It was late in the evening, yet Lin had not returned home from work.

She had called a few hours earlier to briefly and hurriedly say that she would be late, but had not given an explanation. Somewhat concerned, Tenzin had trekked across the Island to have dinner with his parents, hoping that spending time with them would keep his mind off of Lin. He was not entirely successful, nor was he unsuccessful either. His parents, at least, were a slight distraction, and stayed awake with him to await Lin's return.

Unfortunately, the dreaded phone call came first, ringing loudly and ominously in the sudden silence and causing Tenzin's chest to seize up in panic.

That damn phone call, in the middle of the night - the one Tenzin had never fooled himself into believing he was prepared for, and which left him frozen in his seat, staring off into the distance with an expression of pure terror and his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

Katara jerked upright suddenly, as she had been dozing off just moments earlier. She too seemed frozen in place, so that Aang was the first to rise and rush into the room where the phone was kept.

Tenzin and Katara were on their feet an instant later, hurrying after Aang and coming to a halt just in front of him, each of them awaiting news they were not sure they wanted to hear.

Aang was facing away from his wife and son as he spoke with whoever was on the other end of the line, and Tenzin had missed most of the conversation, only catching his father's solemn, "Yes, I'll let him know, we'll be there soon…" just before he hung up the phone.

Then, Aang turned – _agonizingly slowly_ – to face Tenzin and Katara, who both stared back at him anxiously. The devastated expression on Aang's face spoke volumes, yet the ensuing silence brought only a thousand and one questions that Tenzin could not ask all at once.

All he managed to choke out was, "Lin…?"

Aang sucked in a deep breath of air, and then his shoulders sagged as he turned his eyes onto his wife and said, "It's Toph."

Katara gasped, a hand flying up to cover her mouth and tears filling her eyes as her husband's grave words sunk in.

Tenzin was not at all relieved to hear this. He shook his head in disbelief, his brow furrowed and his voice heavy with emotion as he said, "Toph…she's…_gone?_"

Aang nodded slowly, keeping eye contact with Tenzin now, but reaching out to pull Katara into his embrace. Then, in a low voice, he said, "Lin…she needs you."

Having gone slack with grief, Tenzin instantly straightened, voice hardened as he realized what this meant. "She was there?"

"And apparently has no intentions of leaving," Aang confirmed, clutching Katara tighter to him, as if afraid to let her go. "It was one of her officers that called. They asked for you, said they can't get her to move away from…" he hesitated, a heavy breath of air expelling from his lungs, "…from her mother."

Tenzin opened his mouth, but Katara spoke first, pulling out of Aang's embrace and wiping tears from her face with trembling hands, "We have to go then."

Aang and Tenzin exchanged a glance, but neither of them argued.

"We'll take Appa," said Aang, his voice sturdy, but his posture belying his trepidation at going to the place where he'd find his murdered friend.

Tenzin could easily see a change in both his parents, and he was sure he was doing no better at hiding his own surprise and distress at Toph's sudden, unexpected death. He could not imagine how Lin was coping, and that thought only spurred him on, moving rapidly towards Appa in an effort to reach his wife's side more quickly.

It wasn't until Appa landed amongst a scene of chaos that it really hit Tenzin. Throughout the entire flight to the City, he had been thinking only of reaching Lin, of taking care of Lin, knowing that she needed him desperately now. Yet when he looked out at the disaster area before him, he found it difficult to breathe let alone move in Lin's direction. The entire street was a mess; water spouting from damaged, underground pipes; the ground ripped apart; homes toppled. A large battle had taken place here, that much was certain. And in the midst of all the ruin, a few police officers stood at the edge of a large crater, inside of which was Lin and Toph. One officer seemed to be trying to coax Lin from the hole, but she remained within, unmoving, her head bowed and her mother's head cradled in her lap.

To see it now, to be certain that Toph Beifong was gone, Tenzin found himself momentarily paralyzed, too many emotions warring within him. Yet when his mother gripped his arm and gestured wordlessly for him to move off of Appa, he knew what he must do. He put aside his own sorrows in order to focus on Lin.

Aang was already stood a few feet from the crater, his fists clenched and his body tense. He did not look up when Tenzin passed him, and he only moved slightly when Katara leaned against him, wrapping his arms around her and laying his cheek atop her head as they sought comfort in one another.

Once he had floated down into the pit, Tenzin was better able to survey the area. It was then he noticed that Lin and her mother were not alone in their crater, but that there was another man lying a few yards behind Lin. He was not moving though, his eyes wide and unseeing and metal cables wrapped tightly around his throat. Toph's eyes were closed and her body relaxed instead of contorted as the dead man's was, and if it weren't for the gaping wound in her torso and the pool of blood beneath her, it may have looked as if she was simply sleeping.

As Tenzin edged closer to the gruesome scene, Lin did not move once, nor give any indication that she was aware of his presence. Even when he kneeled at her side and quietly spoke her name, not one muscle twitched. Her gaze was focused solely on her mother. Reaching out slowly and deliberately, Tenzin gently gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up so that, at last, her gaze locked onto his. There were tear stains on her face, but her eyes were currently dry. Yet those once bright emerald orbs of hers were now dim and fraught with so much pain and sorrow that Tenzin wanted to look away. There were three thin streaks of blood down her left cheek, but she appeared to have sustained no injury, leading Tenzin to believe they had been left there by Toph's own bloodied hand. Whether or not Lin had been injured elsewhere, Tenzin could not determine when she remained covered in her mother's blood.

"Lin?" Tenzin repeated after some time, stroking some frazzled hair back from her face and keeping eye-contact.

"Tenzin?" she whispered in reply, her voice cracking.

"Yes, Lin," he murmured, "I'm here." He leaned forward then to place a short kiss on her forehead in the hopes of offering comfort, and when he sat back to look at Lin once more, something in her gaze had changed. While she had once seemed in a sort of trance, now she had hardened into steel, her entire countenance changing in an instant.

Dropping her gaze, Lin slipped her arms under Toph's limp body and rose to her feet, carrying her mother's lifeless form over to the edge of the canyon. Somewhat startled, Tenzin stumbled after her, floating up out of the pit after Lin had risen on a slab of rock and stepped out onto the crumbling street.

Lin paused for a moment then, and Tenzin returned to her side, reaching out his arms towards Toph as he offered, "Here, Lin, let me –"

"No," she instantly refused, "I can handle it."

Tenzin's arms dropped back down to his sides as Lin turned and walked away from him, and he followed her over to where a vehicle waited to take Toph's body. When Lin drew nearer to the transport, the healers and officers surged forward as if about to crowd around her, but Tenzin quickly waved them off, ushering people away as Lin carefully placed her mother's body upon a gurney. He kept his back turned from her for a few moments, allowing Lin a brief period of time alone with her mother. He waited until he heard her ordering the healers to load the gurney into the back of the vehicle before facing her once more. She didn't spare him a glance, but walked right on past him and over to one of her superior officers – if he could even be considered that.

Tenzin followed, but missed the first half of their conversation, the first thing he heard being, "– everything is under control here. Go _home_, Lin, take some time off. I'll call you when we need your statement but I don't want you back at Headquarters for anything else –"

"Captain, I'm _fine_," Lin said through gritted teeth, looking and sounding rather agitated. "My time would be better spent –"

"_At home_," the Captain insisted, "with your family. I don't want to see you at work tomorrow, Commander, and that's an order."

"Apologies, Captain," Lin seethed, her fists clenching and her posture stiffening, "but I do not agree with your orders and I believe it is _my_ decision to –"

"Tell you what, Lin," the Captain interjected, raising a hand to stall further objections, "sleep on it, and if you can't bear to take a week off from work then come right in. Just remember that you have to meet with the shrink before you'll be allowed to return to the field, and don't look at me like that, it's a policy I can't change." The captain sighed heavily then, his expression softening as he reached out and placed a hand on Lin's shoulder. "I am so sorry, Lin, your mother will be sorely missed."

With that, the Captain pivoted on his heel and left. Tenzin, who had been observing Lin the entire time, noticed her cold exterior waver for just a moment when the Captain mentioned her mother, but in the next moment she had straightened up and turned stoic once more.

Suppressing a heavy sigh of his own, Tenzin wrapped a hand around Lin's bicep and leaned down to murmur close to her ear, "Come, Lin, let's go home."

Lin did not respond, but she did not protest either, allowing Tenzin to lead her over to Appa and lift her onto his saddle. His parents had not returned yet, and so the two of them waited there, both of them silent and Tenzin's arm holding her against him. Lin remained stiff in his embrace, but did not pull away.

Eventually, Aang and Katara clambered up onto Appa without any words of their own, and together the four of them returned to Air Temple Island. None of them spoke until after they had all huddled together in Aang and Katara's sitting room with their own cups of tea, Lin being the one to break the silence by asking, "Did anyone tell Sokka? What about Kya and Bumi?"

"Yes, dear, it's all taken care of," Katara said reassuringly, reaching across Tenzin to grip Lin's hand. "Sokka was there, he said he'll come by in the morning; we'll send word to Kya and Bumi tomorrow."

Lin nodded in understanding, dropping her gaze back to the untouched tea in her hands. It was then that she suddenly realized she hadn't cleaned herself up yet, and that her skin was still stained red. Everyone else seemed to notice then too, as if they were all suddenly waking up from a comatose state all at once. Lin jerked suddenly to her feet, the teacup in her hands falling from her grip and shattering into a thousand pieces, the dark-colored tea creating a small puddle at her feet.

Katara, Aang, and Tenzin all lurched to their feet in surprise, and Lin quickly began to apologize, "I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up…"

She began to kneel down as if to clean it with her bare hands, but Katara stepped over to her and bent down to grab onto Lin's wrist. "That's all right," Katara insisted. "I'll take care of it, Lin…"

Looking a bit unstable, Lin stood upright once more, flickering her gaze around at the other occupants of the room before stammering out, "I should go get cleaned up." And then she fled from the house, Tenzin following closely behind.

When Lin stumbled through the door of she and Tenzin's home, she went straight towards the bathroom, stripping off her armor and under clothes quickly, leaving them in a pile in the middle of the room. As she began to run the water for her bath, Tenzin reached down to begin gathering up her bloodied clothes and uniform.

"I'll clean this stuff up for you," he told her, only to suddenly have her grab onto his wrist to stop him.

"No, I'll do it," she insisted.

"Really, Lin, I can manage –"

"I _said_, I'll _do it_," she hissed, yanking her things from his grasp and throwing them back onto the floor.

Tenzin sighed, taking hold of Lin's upper arms to gain her attention as he said, "Please, Lin, let me help you."

"There's nothing to help me with," she muttered, wrenching herself from his grasp and crawling into the bathtub.

Feeling useless and a bit dejected, but not at all surprised by his wife's behavior, Tenzin went into their bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, giving Lin some space, but remaining close enough to hear and see her in case she decided she needed him. He doubted she'd even admit it if she did though. She was retreating inside of herself, and Tenzin wondered if she'd ever be the same again.

* * *

The night of Toph's death was a horrible, _horrible_ night.

But the funeral was worse.

Many citizens of Republic City filled the streets as if in a sort of depressing parade to honor their lost Chief of Police and City-Founder; women cried and men drank, and the front steps of Police Headquarters were covered in flowers, so that it looked more like a garden than anything. People from all around the world flocked to the City throughout the week to join in mourning of such a well-known and beloved hero, and a statue of Toph was erected on the outside of Headquarters almost immediately. The newspapers spoke of little else, and neither Lin nor the Avatar and his family could enter the City without being accosted by strangers wishing to convey condolences. While there had been a public sort of ceremony for Toph a week after her death, the actual funeral was a private affair taking place on the outskirts of the Southern Water Tribe.

Lin was practically bedridden for three days, her hardened shell having cracked the morning after her mother's death and leaving her in a lost, desolate state of grief. She didn't shed any tears, though, but rather, kept her emotions bottled up within herself, so that Tenzin worried fretfully over her health. She didn't break down until the night of the funeral, and Tenzin had stayed awake and held her close the entire night while she sobbed and screamed and cursed in despair. Afterwards, she seemed to return to her former self, yet less so, as if a part of her was missing, and though Tenzin could understand why, he vowed to himself that he would make Lin whole again if it was the last thing he did.

Sokka and Aang turned out to be worse off than Katara, who had likely pulled herself together as Tenzin had so that she could care for her husband and brother. In fact, besides Tenzin and Lin, the men in Toph's life seemed more distraught than anyone else. Kya was emotional but composed, whereas Bumi had been an absolute wreck. Fire Lord Zuko had not been much better off either when he arrived, though his calm and collected daughter – Ursa – was a comforting presence to have at his side.

After the funeral, Lin, Zuko and his family, and the Avatar and his family returned to Air Temple Island together. They stayed there for the rest of the evening, reminiscing and seeking solace in one another. The next afternoon, everyone prepared for their departure, intending to return to their homes and their jobs, their hearts heavy but their minds slightly more at ease.

Just before boarding the ships, Zuko had one last discussion with Aang and Katara, Bumi drug Tenzin into a conversation with he and Sokka and Kya's husband Kole, and Kya and Ursa were saying a tearful goodbye to one another. Having already said farewell to her family and friends, Lin had slightly removed herself from the group, preferring to stand and watch from a distance rather than get sucked into anymore formalities. She loved her friends and her family, but she couldn't bear another tearful embrace, or someone apologizing to her "for her loss," or looking at her like she was liable to have a mental breakdown at any moment. And she was sure to get more of that when she returned to the City the following day.

While all of the adults seemed to understand this and left Lin to her momentary solitude, the children were not quite so understanding, and sought her out once more before they were to leave.

Ursa's son, Iroh, who was now eight years old – the same age as Kya's eldest son, Koda – led the small group of four over to where Lin was standing. They each had their hands behind their backs, looking slightly mischievous and possibly a bit shy, which was rather uncharacteristic, considering Lin knew them to be far too brazen for their own good.

As the children came to a halt in front of her, Lin smirked, folding her arms across her chest and raising a brow in question. "What's all this?" she asked, eyeing them suspiciously. "Shouldn't the four of you be getting ready to go home?"

"We wanted to give you something first," said Iroh, looking quite serious, whereas Kya's children were grinning broadly, "to make you feel better."

Before Lin could think of a response, Akira – Kya's three year old daughter – giggled and thrust a fistful of flowers in Lin's direction. Suppressing a laugh at the state of the flowers, which were bent and slightly mangled, Lin knelt down to accept Akira's gift. She was once again unable to speak before Ashok – Akira's six year old brother – stepped in front of her to present Lin with a rather large rock.

"I found the biggest rock I could, Auntie Lin," said Ashok, smiling delightedly.

"And I got you some dirt!" Koda exclaimed. And indeed, his hands were filled with dirt, seeping through the cracks in his fingers, so that Lin was unsure of how to accept. "'Cos Aunt Toph liked dirt a lot, didn't she?"

Lin couldn't help it. She laughed, the first genuine laugh she'd had in weeks. Then, with a twitch of her fingers, she transformed the rock Ashok had given her into the shape of a bowl, holding it out for Koda to place the dirt inside. She then carefully positioned the flowers to stand in the dirt-filled rock-bowl and returned her gaze to Iroh and her niece and nephews.

"Thanks, kids, I appreciate the gifts," she said, still highly amused and silently wondering what she was going to do with said gifts.

"I've got one too," Iroh interjected, holding what appeared to be a metal coin twisted into the shape of a miniature ship in front of Lin's face. "Your Momma made it for me."

"Well if she made it for you then why do you want to give it to me?" asked Lin, genuinely confused by the boy's gesture.

"So it'll help you remember her," Iroh explained confidently.

Lin's eyebrows raised in understanding. She reached out, wrapping her fingers around the small boy's hand and closing her fist around the object he held, but she did not take it from him. Instead she said, "You know what, kid, I think you'll need this more than me. Why don't you keep it, so you can always remember the greatest Earthbender that ever lived, and if I ever start to forget, I'll come visit you and you can help remind me? How's that sound?"

Iroh smiled, looking slightly relieved that he got to keep his modified coin, and lurched forward to wrap his arms around Lin's neck. Unprepared for the sudden hug, she fell back slightly, catching herself just in time for Koda, Ashok, and Akira to lunge at her as well, so that the five of them all fell to the ground, the children giggling and peppering Lin's face with kisses. Then, as suddenly as their attack had come, they all jumped up and ran off, back to where their parents waited, calling over their shoulders, "Bye Auntie Lin!"

Sighing and chuckling a bit to herself, Lin remained where she was for a few moments, sprawled out on the grass, her gaze focused on the sky above but her senses taking in everything else around her. She couldn't quite figure it out at first, what had changed her mood so drastically, but then it had dawned on her – the children. They had brightened her mood, if only for a few moments, and even though she could feel it darkening again, felt that crushing weight creeping back around her heart and that empty void threatening to shroud her in misery, that little spark of happiness didn't extinguish itself quite so quickly. It was like the only glimmer of light in a dark, endless tunnel, giving her hope that she wouldn't always feel quite so empty. She was sure her mother's death would weigh heavily on her heart and mind for some time to come, but eventually, she would come to terms with it, like she did with everything else, this would just be something that took more time. And hopefully, maybe, sometime soon, she and Tenzin would finally start a family of their own. Having children had never been one of Lin's desires in life – everything that went into it just seemed far too daunting a task with little reward – but marriage had never been at the forefront of her mind either, yet she'd changed her opinion on that, as she was with the concept of children. And if her niece and nephews and little Iroh could make her feel better when she was at her worst, then surely her own children would brighten her days as well, and that tiny little hope helped her to forget all the possible downfalls she'd associated with having children.

Lin was shaken from her thoughts then, as Tenzin's form suddenly loomed over her. She reached up to take the hand he proffered her, and allowed him to pull her up onto her feet.

"They're leaving," said Tenzin, tilting his head in the direction of the nearby docks.

Lin nodded, watching as the boats began to depart, their occupants still waving goodbye to Aang, Katara and Sokka. "The kids gave me some gifts," she said, holding it up for Tenzin to see. He, too, chuckled at the sight of it. "It's to remind me of my mother."

"That was thoughtful of them," said Tenzin, draping his arm over her shoulders as they both watched the ships leaving.

Lin sucked in a deep breath, expelling the air from her lungs a moment later as she said, "I'm the last one."

"Last what?" asked Tenzin, looking down at her with furrowed brows.

"The last Beifong," said Lin, looking up at her husband to await his reaction.

Tenzin smiled softly, placing a kiss on her forehead and murmuring, "Hopefully not for long."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Toph's death, months passed by in a blur. For a while, Lin no longer felt like she had full control over her own body, as if she was simply a puppet being made to go through the motions of her life, her entire persona more stoic and unwavering than ever. Despite this, her job suddenly seemed exponentially harder, every murder or dangerous situation a reminder of the loss she'd suffered. It took quite some time for her to recover and heal and come out stronger on the other side, and even afterwards that extra shell of protection that she'd produced to hide her feelings of grief did not go away. In the end, though, she considered it a good thing, because it enabled her to rise swiftly through the ranks of the Metalbending Police Force and take her mother's place as Chief of Police. While this was a welcome title that she'd been reaching for throughout the majority of her life, it also added quite a lot more stress and consumed much of her time. She often didn't make it home until after Tenzin had already fallen asleep, and would return to work early the next morning without even having breakfast with him. There was an obvious strain put on their marriage, but it was nothing they couldn't handle, and they simply made sure to make the most of their limited time together – though they had put a slight hold on the attempted baby-making, which was more Lin's decision than Tenzin's, but he wasn't given much opportunity to argue.

Due to her frequent absence from Air Temple Island and her focus being dedicated mostly to her duty as Chief, Lin failed to notice Avatar Aang slowly growing more and more ill every day, so that when Sokka suddenly called her in the middle of work to tell her that she needed to return home immediately, she had been completely caught off guard. Sokka had met her at the docks, and quickly explained his fears that Aang's time was near. It was then Lin realized just how distant she'd become in the past year. She had not even known Bumi and Kya had been on the Island for a full day and a half now, and if she had been given any reason to believe Aang was ill over the past few months, she had simply chalked it up to him still coping with Toph's death and perhaps a virus he was having trouble getting rid of. She wondered if Tenzin had expressed his concerns to her and she had simply ignored him, or if he had decided to keep it to himself. Had she even seen him at all the previous day? She didn't remember him being in bed, but she'd been so exhausted that she fell asleep almost instantly, assuming he was just working late. According to Sokka, they'd all been in Aang and Katara's home all night.

And when Lin stepped into the Avatar's sitting room, and looked around at all the somber faces of her family, she felt as if she was not even worthy to be among them anymore. How could she have been so blind? How could she have missed something so important going on, on the very same island that she lived on? Why had she not been there for Tenzin when he had been there for her throughout almost every hardship she'd ever had to face? She was disgusted with herself, and was sure for a moment that she would be unwelcome. But then she was surprised, again, to have Kya and Bumi go to her almost immediately, embracing her tightly and expressing their gratitude for her leaving work to be there with them, as if this was not the place where she was most needed. It only made her feel monumentally worse, especially when Tenzin remained in his seat, staring off into the distance and not even acknowledging his wife's presence.

At first, Lin considered giving Tenzin his space, but ultimately she decided to go to him instead, sitting close to him on the couch and reaching out to lace her fingers through his, the only gesture of comfort she could think to give him at the moment.

However, Tenzin did not return the grasp, continued to avoid Lin's gaze, and a moment later – when Sokka announced he'd make some more tea – lurched to his feet, breaking contact with Lin and hurrying into the kitchen to insist on helping Sokka.

Lin's utter shock and bewilderment must have shown on her face, because Kya was quick to reassure her, "Don't take it personally, Lin, he's been like that all day."

Still focused on Tenzin's retreating form, Lin didn't catch Kya's words at first. "What? Oh…right, yes, of course. No I understand…" Then, quickly changing the subject to divert the attention from herself, "Are Kole and the kids here?"

Kya shook her head. "They left this morning, I didn't want the kids to be here when…if he…" She trailed off, obviously too distraught to continue, bowing her head and blinking rapidly.

Lin shifted uncomfortably in her seat, while Bumi reached over to rub his sister's back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you all arrived last night," said Lin, eager to discuss something, _anything_ else.

Kya was still trying to compose herself, so Bumi responded, "That's all right, you were working."

Lin frowned slightly. Why did they all think that was so much more important to her? Did they not realize that Aang had been just as much a father to her as he had been to them? "Still, I should have been here –"

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Kya, sniffling and waving a dismissive hand. "You're here now. How long can you stay?"

"I took the whole day off," Lin replied.

"Will everything be all right while you're gone?" asked Kya, sounding concerned.

"Of course, I've left capable men in charge and they know where I am if they need me, but they're under strict orders not to bother me unless it's absolutely necessary."

Katara entered the room then, looking as if she hadn't slept in days, her eyes darkened by sorrow and her shoulder slumped as if they held the weight of the world. Her hair seemed to have turned white overnight – another thing Lin must have missed – and her face was more wrinkled than ever before. She flashed a small smile at the occupants of the room, but it was forced. "Just coming out to get some more water," she said. "Your father's sleeping again." Her gaze fell on her daughter-in-law. "Lin, it's good of you to be here, Aang will want to see you when he wakes up. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to leave work."

"Of course not," said Lin, rising to her feet to go stand before Katara, taking the older woman's hands in her own. "Right here is the only place I want to be, and I'm sorry that I haven't been around much lately. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Smiling sadly at Lin, Katara shook her head, reaching up to place a cool hand on her daughter-in-law's cheek. "No, dear, just being here is enough." She glanced around the room quickly, lowering her voice as she added, "Just…take care of Tenzin for me, please?"

"Of course," Lin breathed, not immediately looking up at the man they spoke of when he reentered the room.

"Thank you," Katara whispered.

And then she turned away to address her son when he asked, "Mother? Did you need something? Sokka and I made tea –?"

Lin accepted a cup of tea from Sokka, and then the two of them stood just a few feet away as Katara spoke to her three children. Afterwards, Katara walked back to her and Aang's room, Kya and Bumi returned to their seats, and Tenzin glanced at Lin once before stalking off to the kitchen. Confused, Lin followed her husband, and found him standing before the sink, his arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said to her.

Furrowing her brow, Lin carefully responded, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you haven't exactly been around much lately," Tenzin pointed out, rather unkindly.

"Is that why you didn't tell me about all this?" Lin asked, doing her best to stomp on the anger bubbling up within her.

Tenzin shrugged. "Quite frankly, I didn't think you'd care."

Lin's eye twitched. "Are you forgetting that Aang is just as much a father to me as he is to you? I may have been distant lately, but –"

"_Distant?!_" Tenzin exclaimed. "Really? Because to be emotionally _"distant"_ would require you to actually be around enough for a person to notice a change in your behavior."

Lin clenched her teeth, slowly expelling a breath of air from her lungs in a fleeting effort to remain unaffected by her husband's words. "Look, Tenzin, I know you're upset –"

"Do you?" he interrupted. "It's a wonder you remember anything about me."

"I'm just trying to help," she said through gritted teeth, quickly losing her ongoing battle with her temper.

"Oh, now you want to help, do you? Well thank you so much, _Chief_, but we've got everything under control here –"

"I've had just about enough of your cheek, Tenzin!" Lin burst out, her fists clenching and her eyes narrowing. "I didn't come here to be insulted –"

"Then why did you come, Lin?" Tenzin shot back at her. "Why now? After all these months you've spent pretending I don't even exist? Did you even notice that anything was different, or did you just not care? Is this your way of telling me you regret our marriage?"

"What? No –"

"Because if it is," he powered on as if she had not even spoken, "then why have you been leading me on all this time? Why did you have me marry you and promise me children if you were just going to take it all away later?"

"I _told you_," Lin seethed, "I just needed some time, and in case you've forgotten, we were _trying_ for a baby for over a year, and the only reason we put it on hold was because I couldn't possibly have a child right now! My mother was murdered right before my eyes less than a year ago, and now I'm the newly appointed Chief of Police –"

"And I gave you your space and your time, but now here we are, almost a full year later, and you don't appear to have any intentions of starting a family anytime soon –"

"Because we aren't ready! Can't you see that?! Could you imagine us bringing a child into the world right now? Could you imagine having to care for a baby when we can't even manage to properly take care of ourselves?"

"The thing is, Lin, I don't think you'll ever be ready," said Tenzin, his voice low and his expression full of rage and sorrow.

Lin rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know what you want from me. Nothing I'm doing is good enough, so tell me, Tenzin, what is it you want? You really want me to be pregnant right at this moment? You want to conceive our child when neither of us is happy? Well go on then. Do it. Fuck me on your parents' kitchen table for all care –"

"What I _want_," he interjected, giving her a scathing look, "is for you to want this as much as I do. What I want is for my _wife_ to choose to spend time with me and have a family with me because _you want to_, not because you think you have to in order to please me."

"And what on Earth makes you think I'd do all this just to please you? I've got a mind of my own, Tenzin, and I certainly wouldn't go to all this trouble with anyone else – and _don't _try and twist that around either. I know I'm hardly ever home, and I'm sorry for that, but there are things that need to be dealt with. I will not have children until I'm sure I can protect them to the best of my abilities."

"And what if that day never comes?" Tenzin demanded.

Lin scowled, sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Aren't you the one always telling me that everything will work itself out? That as long as we have each other then our love is all that matters?"

"Yes, but sometimes I think you love your job more than you love me," Tenzin spat.

Lin spluttered, "Well that's just –"

"Er – sorry…" Lin and Tenzin whirled around to face the doorway, where Kya now stood, looking rather uncomfortable. "One of your officers called, Lin. They said they need you at Headquarters…that it's urgent."

Lin practically growled in frustration, muttering a quick, "Thank you, Kya," before turning her attention back to Tenzin.

"You should go," he said, leaning back against the sink and looking as if he couldn't care less.

"This isn't over," Lin told him, realizing then that she still had a cup of tea in her hands and slamming it down onto the table, lukewarm liquid sloshing up over her hand. "I'll be back."

Tenzin looked skeptical, but said nothing, and Lin rushed out the door, intent on finding out what was so damn "urgent" and dealing with it as quickly as possible.

* * *

As expected, the urgent call wasn't quite as urgent as Lin expected, and her officers got a proper dressing down for it too. Although, it may have just been Lin's foul mood that made her react so severely, because she _had_ been waiting for months now to gather enough evidence to raid a particularly nasty dwelling in which many drug deals and prostitution had been taking place, and even though she would have preferred to go after the criminals a bit later, when she was calmer and in less of a distracted mood, she also knew those criminals needed to be stopped as soon as possible. After the raid, Lin stayed long enough to ensure everything was going as it should be, leaving most of the interrogations and the mountain of paper work for later so that she could return to Air Temple Island.

She had only been gone for an hour, but things had changed drastically since then. When she reentered the Avatar's sitting room, no one even glanced up at her this time, so consumed were they by their grief. At first, Lin thought the worst had happened while she'd been away, but after clutching Sokka's arm desperately, she was assured that Aang was still alive. His condition had worsened though, and it wouldn't be long before he had passed on.

Although the other occupants of the room didn't pay much attention to Lin's presence, Katara must have heard her come in, because soon after Lin arrived, the aging Waterbender had come to retrieve her, stating that Aang wanted to see her.

Entering the Avatar's room had been a very heart-wrenching moment, one Lin was sure she'd remember for the rest of her life. As with the night of her mother's death, she'd remember everything in startling detail. She'd remember how the setting sun peaked in through a gap in the curtains, setting Katara's white hair ablaze in wavering hues of orange and yellow, her form casting a shadow over the Avatar's frighteningly pale face. She'd remember nearly every word Aang spoke to her with what little was left of his breath, about how he'd always loved her as if she were one of his own, that she was just as good a police chief as her mother so she could relax and stop spending so much time at work, and that he knew she and Tenzin were having difficulties, but that he had faith they'd work it out – though she'd conveniently "forget" the part where she'd had to swipe away a few tears. But most importantly, she'd remember watching Aang breathe his last breath, before his tired gray eyes fluttered closed and his chest stopped moving.

Lin had stayed a few moments longer, gripping Katara's shoulder in a useless gesture of comfort before leaving the older woman to grieve. The worst part was having to tell the others, but they seemed to know as soon as she entered the sitting room. Sokka took a few moments to recover before immediately going to his sister's side, while Bumi held himself together for Kya, as she had done for him after Toph's death. Tenzin left the room rather hastily, so that by the time Lin had followed him outside, she couldn't find him by sight alone. Eventually, she found him hidden away in that secret cave of his, and though she had to use a different method of entering it than his usual Airbending, she instantly went to his side, both of them putting aside their differences as he sobbed against her and she held him close.

* * *

The weeks following Aang's death were far worse than it had been after Toph's, if that were even possible. With the Avatar gone, crime rate soared and people's hopes were shattered. Lin had never realized just how much Aang's presence had held the world together. And though Aang's death was certainly no less painful for her than her mother's had been, for some reason she felt as if she had more closure. Perhaps it had been that discussion she'd had with him just before he passed on that helped. She'd spoken to Toph a bit before she died, but not in the way Lin would have hoped, and so much had been left unsaid. Or maybe it was just the fact that Tenzin needed her to be strong, whereas last year she'd been expected to be the weak one.

Although Tenzin had not been coping well at first, he had received much comfort from Lin, a sort of silent comfort that worked out well, because then he didn't have to talk about his pain unless he expressed it to her on his own. Issues remained between them, issues which would need to be sorted through and discussed at some point, but for now they would grieve and seek comfort in one another's embrace.

It was about a month later that Lin finally said something pertaining to their argument. It was late at night, and she and Tenzin were in bed, both of them intending to sleep but only succeeding in staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"You're wrong you know," Lin murmured, her voice so low Tenzin wasn't sure she had even spoken at first.

Then, confused, he mumbled back, "Wrong about what?"

"I don't love my job more than you," said Lin.

There was a long moment of silence, and then the sounds of Lin shifting around, so that she was turned on her side and staring over at her husband. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

Tenzin sighed, turning his head just enough to look at her out of the corner of his eye as he confessed, "Sometimes."

"Well…don't," said Lin, a bit forcefully.

"It's a part of you, Lin, I understand that –"

"Yes but that doesn't mean I love it. Honestly…sometimes I hate it."

Bewildered, Tenzin turned onto his side as well so that he could fully face Lin. "I don't understand…" he admitted.

Lin stared back at him in the dark. "That job took my mother from me, almost took _you_ away from me. It's not love that keeps me there all hours of the night. Don't get me wrong, I want to help the people of the city, I want to bring justice to all those criminals out there, but that's not the only reason I became a police officer. I did it because it's my _duty_ to do so. You have your father's legacy to uphold, and I have my mother's. I vowed to myself a long time ago that I'd keep this city safe and make sure it remained the place of freedom and prosperity that our parents hoped it to be. And…after a while…it became an escape as well, so that when home life got to be too difficult…I'd just work.

"Out of all the time I've spent there though…" she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed briefly. "The city is still in shambles, and it's even worse now that…" She didn't have to finish that sentence, they both felt the pangs of grief in their own hearts without the words being said. "I thought if I could fix it, make the city safer, put things back in order again, then I wouldn't feel so guilty for leaving for a few months to have a kid…but I don't think there's time for that. If I wait any longer…"

Again, she had no need to finish. Tenzin knew what she was trying to say. Knew that if they waited too long, she would be too old for children and he, being the last Airbender, would be required to leave her and find someone else to fall in love with and have children with, so that the Airbending race didn't die out with him. And if Lin and Tenzin were to part ways, Lin would be on her own, and the beautiful friendship they'd been building since birth would be ruined.

Lin opened her mouth to continue, but Tenzin silenced her by reaching out to pull her into his embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around her as he buried his face in her hair. It didn't need saying. He knew she was willing to have children now, and that was all that mattered at the moment. They would have a child, maybe two or three, and at least one of them would be an Airbender, and they would be a family, and they would be happy, and he would have no reason to divorce his best friend and the love of his life.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

**-I know, I know, this chapter isn't any less depressing than the last one, but don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll really like the next few ;) Thanks again for your lovely reviews!-**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tenzin and Lin were sat within their kitchen, both of them silent.

The air around them was thick with tension, a tension which had been growing more and more oppressing as time passed. The only sounds within the room were the clinking of their utensils upon their plates and the ticking of a rather large clock. They sat across from one another, heads bowed and gazes focused on their dinner plates. Yet neither of them ate, choosing instead to push their food around on their plates.

Until suddenly Lin let out a cry of frustration, slamming her chopsticks down upon the table and looking over at her husband. "_Enough of this_," she growled.

Tenzin, feigning ignorance, lazily lifted his gaze and replied, "Is there a problem, Lin?"

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin!" Lin exclaimed, while lurching to her feet. "If I have to sit here in silence for _one more night_ –"

"You'll what?" Tenzin calmly interjected, looking rather unfazed. "Throw me through the roof? Encase me in rock? Arrest me perhaps?" He sighed wearily, slowly rising to his feet and needlessly adjusting his robes. "We've been through this, Lin. If you have no desire to talk to me about our issues, then we have nothing to discuss."

"Oh, you want to _talk_?" Lin scathingly retorted. "You want to _talk_? Well then let's _talk_, Tenzin. Let's talk about the fact that I've spent the majority of the last thirteen months _lying on my back_. Let's talk about the fact that I'm thirty-four and you still haven't managed to knock me up. And let's _talk_ about how _you_ went behind _my_ back to try and get your _mother_ to check me over while she was healing me one night to _"ensure I was capable of carrying children."_ Are _those_ the _"issues"_ you wanted to discuss? Or did you maybe want to discuss the possibility that maybe _I'm_ not the problem here, that _maybe_ the problem is _**you**_!"

Tenzin scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and looking irritated. "You're the one that's always getting injured at work, I was simply looking out for you –"

"Oh spare me your delusions, Tenzin," Lin spat. "You were only looking out for _yourself_."

"If you would have agreed to my simple suggestion in the first place, then I wouldn't have had to go behind your back."

"Oh, your, _"simple suggestion,"_" Lin said, using air-quotes in a rather sarcastic manner. "More like your fucking ticket out of this marriage –"

"Lin," Tenzin warned.

"What, Tenzin? Don't act like that wasn't your intention. If I find out I can't carry children then you can just walk on out of our marriage without any feelings of guilt on your part! Because _"the Airbending race is at stake, Lin,"_" she mocked him.

"Enough of this," said Tenzin, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched, anger bubbling up inside him as he strode around the table towards his wife. "You know that's not true, Lin. All I wanted was proof that there was nothing wrong with either of us, so that we could just relax and stop arguing, which is all we've done for the past six months at least!"

Lin snorted humorlessly. "Right, I'm sure that's what you wanted," she said, entirely unconvinced. "And what if you were wrong? Then what? What if I was incapable of having children?"

Tenzin sighed, visibly deflating and looking rather weary as he responded in a low voice, "Then at least we'd stop getting our hopes up."

While Tenzin seemed to be too dejected to carry on arguing, Lin was not yet finished.

"And after a mandatory month or so for a _"grieving period"_ you'd kick me to the curb like you've always wanted!" Lin shouted, pushing Tenzin back a few steps away from her.

Tenzin groaned, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Is that what you want, Lin?" he demanded. "Do you want me to leave you? Is that why you continue to pick a fight? Is that why you're trying to blame it all on me? So that you can come out the victim?"

"I already _am_ the victim, Tenzin! Because while you're out gallivanting around the island with all the young, fertile, little Air Acolyte girls – trying to figure out which one you're going to marry when you finally get rid of me – I'm out protecting our city, or trying to figure out how to get pregnant with _your_ children! And if you had spent more time with _your wife_ in the past couple months, you would have _known_ that I already saw a healer to find out if there was anything wrong with me. And guess what! There is! So congratulations, Tenzin! Here's your way out!"

And with that, Lin stormed out of the kitchen and out of their home, leaving Tenzin standing there looking rather dazed. A moment later though, he snapped out of his stupor and raced outside, propelling himself forward with the help of his Airbending, so that Lin had only made it a few yards away from the house before he skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Lin –" he started to say.

But Lin cut him off, trying to shove past him as she yelled, "Get out of my way, Tenzin!"

Tenzin went to follow, only to find a rock wall erected into his path. "Dammit, Lin!" he cursed, skirting around it quickly. He caught up to Lin once again, and this time gripped her firmly by the arms, forcefully holding her in place, yet his expression soft as he quietly asked her, "What do you mean there's something wrong?"

"What do you care?" Lin spat, wrenching herself out of Tenzin's grasp. And then she whirled on three Air Acolyte girls that Tenzin hadn't even noticed were there, but who he now realized were whispering conspiratorially to one another and watching Lin and Tenzin with great interest. "And what in Spirit's name are you three staring at?! Get outta here! Before I think of a reason to throw all three of you in jail!"

Two of the girls had the decency to look ashamed and scurried off quickly, but the third girl hung around for a moment to scowl in Lin's direction before slowly walking away. Growling, Lin clenched her fists, glaring at the last girl's retreating form with a dangerous look in her eye, which convinced Tenzin to jump in front of Lin's line of sight, placing his hands carefully on her shoulders and looking her in the eye as he said, "Lin, please…"

"_What?!"_ Lin hissed, turning her furious gaze onto him once more.

"Tell me…what did the healer say?"

"What's it matter, Tenzin?" she asked him, her fury beginning to fade, yet she continued to glare up at him. "You obviously have no desire to be with me –"

"Stop it!" Tenzin interjected, shaking Lin slightly as if to shake some sense into her. "I don't want to hear any more of this. I want to _help you_, Lin, not run out on you the first chance I get. Don't you know that by now? Don't you know that _you_ are the only woman I love and desire? And if there's something wrong with you then I want to be there for you, as a husband is supposed to be. Just forget about my responsibilities for five seconds and _tell me what is wrong_."

For a moment, the only noises between them was their own heavy breathing, as Lin continued to glower and Tenzin's gaze remained unwavering.

Until finally Lin folded her arms across her chest and, without looking Tenzin directly in the eye – acting as if answering him was the most difficult thing she'd ever had to do in her life – spoke through gritted teeth, "Some women have more trouble getting pregnant than other women…_apparently_, I am one of those women. I'm not sterile, but trying to conceive a child naturally is a bit more complicated. There's a medicine the healer gave me that's supposedly very successful, but it takes a couple weeks to kick in. I started taking it about a month ago, but considering we've hardly spoken in almost two weeks…"

When she finished, she turned her head away from him, not even bothering to pretend to look into his eyes, grinding her teeth and avoiding his gaze, but not trying to run off at least.

Tenzin sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head down to rest his forehead against the side of Lin's turned head. "I have been an idiot," he murmured.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Lin muttered.

"Lin, I could never express to you how sorry I am," Tenzin breathed, "but after my father passed last year, I've just felt…pressured and short of time, especially with the White Lotus always on my case. I should never have pushed that onto you. Can you forgive me?"

Lin sucked in a deep breath, extracting herself from his embrace and taking a step back before responding, "I don't know. I feel like the moment I fail to give you an Airbender you're going to run out on me –"

"No," Tenzin interrupted her, grasping her shoulders firmly once more and looking her straight in the eye. "I will not do that, Lin. I didn't marry you simply because I wanted children. And if something happens and the medicine doesn't work and we never manage to have a child, or if we do and they're all Earthbenders or Nonbenders, well…I won't leave you."

While those words were reassuring to hear, Lin knew, in the end, they would mean nothing. If she didn't give him Airbenders, he would leave her. Maybe not at first, and maybe not entirely of his own volition, but she knew that if it came down to that, she would have to let him go, that _he_ would have to let _her_ go. No matter how much she loved him, no matter how hard he held on, they would split ways in the end. Maybe not because they wanted to, but because they had to, and she would just have to prepare herself for the inevitable. Because that was what they did. That was what they always did. They sacrificed their own happiness for the good of the world. For their parents. For Republic City. For now, though, she would allow _him_ to believe that they were fine. She would relax her shoulders and soften her gaze and tell him that she loved him, and he would say the same for her.

And after they embraced, he took her hand in his and, without another word, led her across the island until they reached the very edge. Then he floated them down into that secret little cave of theirs, where they'd first made love when they were younger and without all the complications of their responsibilities and their parents' legacies – some, but not all. And for a while they simply held one another, watching the lights from the distant city flicker on as the night grew darker and listening to the waves from the Bay crashing against the cliffside. Eventually, heated kisses were shared and clothes were shed, and they made love in that cave one last time, each of them secretly knowing that if they didn't succeed this time, then they likely never would. And though they may try again for a few weeks or months afterwards, if their relationship came to an end, it would not be those times that they remembered as their last, but this moment here.

A little while later, when they were both exhausted, they settled down, wrapped in a solid embrace, Tenzin's cloak offering them warmth as they drifted off to sleep. For the first time in months, or years perhaps, they slept peacefully, despite knowing that when they awoke they would have to leave the solitude of their cave, return to the real world, and once again shoulder all their worries and responsibilities.

* * *

Approximately four weeks passed.

Despite all that had been going on lately, Lin and Tenzin were getting along better than they had in months. Lin was no longer spending every waking moment at work, and Tenzin didn't bring up pregnancies and babies on a daily basis. There was still that ever-present doubt niggling persistently at the back of their minds, trying desperately to remind them of the possibly inevitable end to their relationship, but both of them ignored it. For now, they were simply content to be together, no matter the complications they may face later. Because after all the heartache they'd suffered in the past two years, they were finally communicating as they had before, and their once dispirited moods had improved significantly.

Though Tenzin had spent a lot of his time with the Air Acolytes in the past year, he had been rather detached and unenthusiastic, working with them only because it was his duty to do so now that his father had passed, and partially to avoid more arguments with Lin. Recently, however, he found it a bit more enjoyable, and was happy to leave City Hall and return to Air Temple Island to teach the acolytes. Although, the best part of the day was when Lin finally returned home, and by that point Tenzin was much more eager to end the lessons and rush across the island to be with her.

One evening, however, he was prevented from doing so.

When he noticed, off in the distance, a ship at the docks – the same one Lin returned home on every evening – Tenzin began to bring an end to that day's lesson. By the time he had finished completely and dismissed everyone for the day, Lin was passing by where he stood, too far away for them to exchange words without shouting, but close enough for him to see a rather smug grin on her face. She was happy about something, that much was clear, and that simple fact sent a thrill through Tenzin's spine.

Even more anxious to get home now, Tenzin intended to stride quickly away from the acolytes and follow after Lin, only to find his path blocked by a rather nervous looking acolyte girl. He recognized her instantly – he was still learning the names of a few of the newer acolytes, but Pema had been on the island since she was a child. She and her parents had moved there almost thirteen years ago, but since Tenzin was a young man at the time, fully engrossed in his career path and his blossoming relationship with Lin, he hardly spared the child much attention, and was therefore surprised one day when he realized she was now a young woman herself.

As she grew older, Pema had attempted to form a sort of friendship with Tenzin. However, he remembered his father teasing him about the young girl having a rather large crush on him, and so he had been leery to talk to her too often, unwilling to lead the girl on and hoping to avoid a possibly hostile or mocking reaction from Lin. Now that Pema was twenty-years old though, Tenzin assumed whatever girlish crush she'd had on him had evaporated, and when things had been rough between he and Lin, he had not minded the young woman's company. After about a year, he began to consider Pema a friend. She was a kind-hearted person, and he trusted her to an extent. Despite this, he had never revealed much about he and his wife's hardships to her, knowing that Lin would not appreciate him discussing their private lives, just as he was not fond of the idea of her sharing those personal details with anyone else.

Of course, almost everyone on the island knew though. How could they not, when the two of them often started shouting matches loud enough to be heard all the way down at the docks? Not to mention the White Lotus's interference, constantly pointing out that Lin hadn't yet had a child. So Pema likely knew all of Tenzin's troubles, but he was grateful that she never tried to point them out.

No one on the island seemed to know how well Lin and Tenzin were getting along recently – not even Pema. In fact, a few people seemed to be convinced that the two of them were getting a divorce, and had likely spread the rumor around. Tenzin hoped that wasn't why Pema was approaching him now.

Upon being startled to a halt by Pema's form, Tenzin said, "Oh! Pema! Did you need something?"

Pema looked away shyly for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip nervously and stammering, "Er – um – well, actually – it's just I – I wanted to – uh –" Suddenly, Tenzin had a very vivid image flash through his mind, of Lin rolling her eyes in obvious irritation and resisting the urge to slap him when he did the same. "Could we talk?" Pema finally burst out.

"Oh…oh, yes, of course," said Tenzin, concerned for the young woman now. Whatever it was she had to say to him, it seemed to be rather important. He directed her to a nearby bench, and once they were both seated, he spoke again, "Is everything all right, Pema?"

The young woman was trembling, struggling with whatever it was she had to say, though Tenzin did not understand why. He reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she twitched strangely at the contact, so he pulled his hand back to rest on his thigh. He was rather worried at this point, wondering what could possibly have her so rattled. However, he was not at all prepared for what she told him next.

Sucking in a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly, and exhaling slowly in an effort to calm herself, Pema looked Tenzin directly in the eye and began to speak, "It's just that…there's something I need to tell you, something I've been struggling with for a while now and I think it's best to just get it out there in the open. You see, I really value our friendship, Tenzin, and I've so enjoyed getting to know you this past year. I – I've never felt this way about anyone before…" She paused, gasping in a breath of air and looking a bit pale as she finished, "I guess, what I'm trying to say, is that I…I'm in love with you, Tenzin."

Tenzin was too stunned to breathe properly let alone form words. He had remained oblivious to what Pema was trying to confess to him – not allowing himself to believe she was really about to say such a thing – up until the moment she forced the words out and made the whole thing real.

But before he could even fully register her words in his brain, she began to talk again, this time much more rapidly and a bit high-pitched.

"And I know, technically, you're still married to Beifong, and I never would have said anything if I thought this was just a simple crush! The _last_ thing I want to do is break up a marriage…but, well, the two of you…I mean, you just seem so _unhappy_, and I want you to be happy, Tenzin, and I think you and I could be _soul mates_. I know the term sounds ridiculous but it's not so strange when you actually meet _the one. _And you must feel _something_ for me, you wouldn't have ever spoken to me if you hadn't. Oh, please, Tenzin, tell me what I'm feeling isn't completely insane!"

For a few long moments, Tenzin could only stare at Pema in shock, while the young woman watched him with fear, hope, and desperation clear in her eyes. At first, Tenzin was convinced that this was all just some practical joke, that this couldn't possibly be happening. But then he thought about, _really thought about it_. And he realized that he'd been a fool. All this time he'd thought he and Pema could just be friends, that when her eyes lit up around him, it was simply admiration for a man sixteen years older than her. Now he looked back on it, he could not believe he'd been so blind. Had he really led her on in such a way to make her believe that he would leave his wife for her? Had he really seemed _that_ miserable? Would she ever forgive him for being such an _idiot_? Then again, would Lin? She had been right. He had been spending far too much time with the acolyte girls, not even bothering to think of how he might hurt people close to him.

He sighed heavily, dropping his gaze to his lap, where he then noticed that Pema had grasped his hand tightly within her own. He looked up at her with a regretful expression and quietly said, "I am _so sorry_, Pema." The young woman frowned, all hope vanishing from her eyes in an instant. "You are a very lovely, kind-hearted young woman, and I consider you a good friend, but…my heart belongs to Lin. No matter the hardships we've faced, _she is my wife_, and I am so sorry if I mislead you in anyway."

Pema sucked in a shaky breath, slowly removing her hand from Tenzin's and nodding dejectedly, unable to look him in the eye as she responded, "No, of course, I understand…" She looked back up at him, managing to force a dim, watery smile as tears formed in her eyes. "It's strange, isn't it? How love works?"

Tenzin simply stared back at her with a pitiful expression, unable to think of anything to say to the girl whose heart he'd just broken.

Pema continued, "You've just told me that you cannot love me, yet it only makes me love you _more_, to know how faithful and loving a person you are, even when your wife is undeserving."

Tenzin frowned. What did she mean by that? Lin deserved more than he could ever offer her, how could Pema think otherwise?

"I hear the way she speaks to you, Tenzin," Pema explained in a quiet tone of voice, staring off into the distance now and sniffling occasionally, tear droplets glistening on her cheeks. "We all have. She can never love you the way that I can. She won't give you the family you desire." She looked back at him and sighed. "I'm sorry. I suppose I'm mostly just jealous of her…but we can all see it, Tenzin, and if there ever comes a day that you see it too…"

She rose to her feet, brushing non-existent dirt off of her acolyte robes and looking up at the stars. It was dark out now, and Tenzin thought of Lin, who would be waiting for him, wondering why he was taking so long to return to her. Lin, who loved him so much that she had been willing to go against everything she'd ever believed in by marrying him and agreeing to have children with him. Lin, who had been his best friend since they were children themselves, and who had stood by him through everything. The only person who understood why he was the way he was, understood the difficulties of upholding a legacy. Though she was not always good at showing it, Lin loved him, even if no one else in the world could see it, he could, and that was all that mattered.

Pema turned her gaze to him once more, and he looked back up at her, unable to be angry at the girl, who was too young and naïve to truly understand love, to understand that Lin's brash demeanor was simply a guise. One day, though, Pema would understand why Tenzin did not fall into her arms that night. "You're right, Pema," he said, rising to his feet as well, "love is strange." And one day, she would understand why he walked away from her without another glance to return home to his wife.

* * *

Lin was just getting out of the bath when Tenzin finally entered their home. He strode back to their bedroom just as she walked out of the adjourning bathroom, a towel wrapped around her still damp form.

"There you are," she said, sounding slightly irritated as she attempted to run her fingers through her thick, wet hair. "What took you so long?"

Tenzin covered up his hesitation to answer that question by going to Lin's side and gently removing her prying fingers from her hair. "Here, let me," he offered, grabbing a brush off a nearby side table and beginning to run it through her wavy hair.

"Nice try, Airhead," Lin smirked, obviously in too good a mood to really be angry with him, "but why don't you try telling me what's going on?" She wrapped her hand around Tenzin's, stilling his movements so that he could no longer brush her hair.

He gave her a small smile as he replied, "It's not important."

Lin raised a skeptical brow. "It must be, if it kept you out there for half an hour and you come back acting all…" she waved a hand around, looking for the right word, "…strange."

Tenzin sighed, not wanting to ruin his wife's good mood, but knowing if he persisted in keeping this information from her, she'd be even angrier at him later. "One of the acolyte girls stopped me before I could get home."

Lin's eyes narrowed. "Oh? And what did she want?"

Tenzin chewed at his thumb nail a bit nervously before quickly saying, "She confessed to being in love with me."

Lin's eyes widened, and then, suddenly, she laughed. A long, hearty laugh, which left Tenzin feeling rather confused.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Well what's she in love with _you_ for?" Lin asked, grinning up at Tenzin.

He scoffed, folding his arms across his chest in an offended manner. "Why shouldn't she be? There's nothing wrong with me. _You_ love me."

"Yeah but that's different," said Lin, waving a dismissive hand, and Tenzin couldn't help but smirk. "How's she even think she's got a chance anyway? Has she forgotten you're married?"

"She thinks we're soul mates –"

He knew, as soon as he told her, that he really shouldn't have.

She roared with laughter once more. "_Soul mates_? Really? That's what she told you? Who was it? It was that Penja girl wasn't it? The one that always followed you around when we were younger…wait, that's not her name…"

"Pema," Tenzin supplied wearily.

"Right, yes, Pema. And where do I fit in all this, huh? Did she even mention me?"

Tenzin tried to appear nonchalant as he shrugged indifferently, as if he couldn't even remember. But Lin, being the ever-perceptive person that she was, instantly noticed that he was trying to hide something.

She eyed him carefully, her voice without much humor now as she asked, "So what'd she say about me?"

"Nothing that matters," Tenzin insisted. "I rejected her, told her my heart belonged to you –"

"_What did she say?_" Lin growled.

Tenzin exhaled slowly. "She said you could not ever love me as she could."

"And what else?" Lin demanded.

"That's it –"

"_WHAT ELSE?"_

Tenzin rubbed at his eyes so hard that spots appeared in his line of sight, but he kept his gaze on his wife as he gripped her upper arms and told her, "What she says _does not matter_. Do you understand me, Lin?"

Lin rolled her eyes, yanking herself from his grasp and striding into the kitchen. Tenzin followed, and after she rounded the table, she whirled to face him, obviously rather angry now as she exclaimed, "Who the hell does this girl think she is anyway? Thinks she can just waltz in here like she owns the damn place and try to break up a marriage? I don't care what she spouted off to you about "love" and "soul mates," she's got another thing coming if she thinks she can get away with pulling something like that against _me_. I should go find her right now and give her a piece of my mind. Better yet! A piece of rock! Perhaps to the face!"

Lin started towards the door, but Tenzin jumped in her way. "Lin, wait, think about what you're doing. You're still in a towel, first of all. This is ridiculous –"

"No! What's ridiculous is her thinking her _"love" _is more important than your pregnant wife! I want her off this island –!"

"Now, Lin, there's no need to –"

Tenzin stopped mid-sentence, his consoling expression suddenly turning to one of complete and utter disbelief as Lin's words sunk in. His eyes widened, his mouth gaping open and his heart beginning to thump rapidly in his chest. All of this confused Lin for a moment, long enough for her to forget her ire and realize what she'd just let slip.

"Damn," she muttered.

Tenzin stammered, "You – wha – did you just – did you say – p – _pregnant?!_"

"Not exactly the way I had intended to tell you, you know," Lin sighed.

Tenzin's face split into a grin. "You – you're pregnant?" Lin nodded in confirmation. "Wh – whe – when did you find out?"

Lin shrugged, annoyed at how infectious Tenzin's smile was beginning to feel. "Just this afternoon." Tenzin looked fit to burst, but seemed to be holding his reaction in. Sighing dramatically, Lin said, "Go ahead, let it all out, Airhead, before you pop a blood vessel."

A moment later, Tenzin whooped loudly, swooping in to pull Lin into a tight embrace, whirling the two of them around in a circle and peppering her face with kisses. Despite her best efforts, Lin couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm, stopping him only when he tried to make her dance around the sitting room with him.

Suddenly he exclaimed, "We must tell everyone this wonderful news!"

Lin grimaced. "Er, can we not…just, for a little longer?"

Tenzin bounded over to her, looking crestfallen. "But why would we want to wait? We've been waiting for this for years!"

"I know, but I'd rather you and I get used to this before we start announcing it to the world." Tenzin still looked confused, and Lin groaned. "All right, _I_ want to get used to it, all right? I've never had a kid before. And there are certain people I want the two of us to tell before they find out from someone else. There's a whole process we have to go through for this! I'm going to have to find a replacement chief to take over while I'm gone, and you'll probably have to get a few days off from work as well, and –"

"Can I at least tell my mother?" Tenzin interjected.

"She already knows," said Lin dismissively. "What, did you think I was going to go to some healer in the city to find out something like this?" Tenzin moaned unhappily. "Oh, cut it out, you big baby. There will be plenty of people to tell, just give me a few more days, all right?"

Tenzin's bottom lip jutted out in a pout, but Lin simply rolled her eyes and walked back into their bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Tenzin, get off of me."

"Mmm? What?"

"You're doing it again."

"I'm sleeping, Lin."

"Yes, you are…_on my stomach_."

"Am I?"

Sighing wearily, Lin pried her eyes open, wincing at the morning light streaming through her bedroom curtains and directly into her line of sight. She tipped her head up slightly to glance down at her midriff, confirming that her husband was indeed lying atop her stomach. The top of his head rested between her breasts, his chin just below her ribs, and one of his hands lay protectively over her lower stomach. It wasn't so much that it was uncomfortable, and more about the fact that Tenzin had been contorting himself into this awkward position far too often lately, and it was beginning to grate on her nerves.

It had only been two weeks since Lin had told him she was pregnant, and already he was driving her insane. He doted on her constantly, asking her a million times in a day if she was hungry or thirsty, or when the last time she had eaten was. If her stomach was too queasy, he'd still try to force some sort of soup broth down her throat, and when she told him to get away from her, he'd insist she was threatening the safety of their child, and then she'd slap him or curse at him, so he'd trek across the island to ask his mother a million questions about proper dietary habits during pregnancy. He didn't believe her when she said she was being careful at work, even going so far as to visit so many times in one day that she'd banned him from headquarters for a year. She was_ trying_ to be understanding. After all, Tenzin had been wanting a baby for over half his life, and she was part of the reason he'd had to wait so long. Still, she could only accept so much before she acted on her desire to _strangle him_ and ended up a single mother.

"This is getting out of hand," Lin muttered, her voice still thick with sleep. She shifted slightly, grimacing when her stomach churned as it so often did lately. Most of the time, she'd been able to go about her day without racing to the nearest toilet, but she was quickly beginning to think she wouldn't be so lucky this morning – she only hoped it wasn't one of those days where she spent the majority of it grabbing the nearest bin every half hour.

"What is?" Tenzin yawned, cuddling closer to her and jolting her slightly, making her head spin.

"I suggest you get off of me, Tenzin," Lin warned, wide awake now as the feeling of nausea began to overwhelm her.

Tenzin noticed the tone of her voice, and he tilted his head up to look at her with concern. "Are you all ri –?"

"Ugh, move," Lin grumbled, shoving his head off of her as she lurched out of bed and went quickly to the toilet.

Tenzin followed, of course, like he always did, holding back her hair and rubbing her back soothingly. And when she'd stopped heaving, he handed her a glass of water – he'd begun leaving cups on the bathroom sink specifically for moments like this. After she'd sipped some water, he said, "Perhaps you should consider taking the day off from work."

Lin swallowed a rather large gulp of liquid before looking up at Tenzin and scoffing. "Yeah right, my men already think I'm dying."

"Well they'll find out what's going on soon enough, and you were planning on leaving early anyway –"

Lin groaned. "Ugh, I can't believe I let you talk me into having a party just so you can tell everyone you finally managed to get me pregnant. In fact," she rose to her feet, swaying slightly, her face still a bit pale, "I should go to work and conveniently get caught up in an interrogation, thereby missing the whole _"celebration."_"

"Lin," Tenzin sighed, following her as she started towards the kitchen, "it's not going to be that dreadful. It's just our closest friends and family –"

"And the Air Acolytes, including that Pena girl that threw herself at you two weeks ago –" she whirled around to face him, "remind me again why she's invited?"

Tenzin didn't bother correcting the name. "I couldn't invite all the other acolytes and not her, besides she probably won't even make an appearance if she knows you're there, which is _exactly_ why you should come. I can't announce my wife's pregnancy if she's not even there!"

"Sure you can," said Lin, folding her arms across her chest. "The only reason they want me there is so they can hug me for no reason at all and pet my stomach like I'm some sort of animal on display."

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "You're being over-dramatic –"

"No, _I'm not_," Lin insisted. "I was there for all three of Kya's pregnancy announcements, as well as Ursa's. I know how women react to this sort of thing, and I'd rather not have my ear drums burst when they start squealing.

"You're not getting out of this Lin," said Tenzin with an air of finality. "We've waited two weeks for you, and my mother and I have done our best to keep the secret despite my desire to shout it from every rooftop in Republic City. You will call into work and say you aren't coming in today, that you will explain it to them tomorrow, and then you will come with me to the celebration tonight and at least _try_ to enjoy yourself."

Lin narrowed her eyes, caught between wanting to argue and wanting to be proud of Tenzin for finally showing a little backbone. But then her stomach lurched and she went stumbling back into the bathroom before she could think of a response.

* * *

Since Lin ended up basically spending her entire morning with her head in the toilet, she did end up calling off from work, and secretly hoped she'd be too ill to attend her "pregnancy announcement party" that evening. Somewhat unfortunately, the queasiness began to fade around late afternoon, and by the time she and Tenzin were due to meet everyone, she was practically ravenous. With the promise of Katara's cooking, Lin could hardly find a reason to argue skipping the party, and was only slightly annoyed with her husband, who was bubbling with enthusiasm.

It was too cold to hold any sort of gathering outside, so everything had been set up in Katara's sitting room and the dining room. The Air Acolytes were already there when Lin and Tenzin arrived, as they had been helping Katara prepare. Zuko, Ursa, Iroh, Bumi, and Kya and her family had all arrived at various times either the previous evening or early that morning, but each of them was somewhere else on the island. Sokka, on the other hand, had gotten caught up with something important in the city, but had promised he'd be there just as the party was to begin. None of them had a clue what the party was even for, nor were they aware that it had anything to do with Lin and Tenzin, as they had all received word from Katara and were given no reason to believe it was anything more than the aging woman's way of bringing them all together for something other than a funeral.

While Tenzin had immediately begun a discussion with his mother upon stepping into her home, Lin had said a quick hello and went straight to the food table that had been set up. Despite the fact that it was probably considered rude to eat before the other guests had even arrived, Lin filled her plate and started devouring the food as if she hadnt eaten in days.

She hadn't gotten halfway through her plate when a female voice caught her attention saying, "Would you like some tea, Chief Beifong?"

Quickly swallowing a mouthful of food, Lin looked across the table to see two acolyte women standing there holding a pot of tea and a few cups. One was younger and easily recognizable as the one who had confessed her love to Tenzin, while the other - the one who had offered Lin the tea - was a bit older, probably closer to Lin's age, and whose name was Nira. While both of them were smiling at the chief of police politely, Pema was looking rather anxious, obviously hoping that Lin hadn't a clue what had gone on just two weeks ago between her and Tenzin.

"No thank you," Lin replied, with a quick glance at Nira before turning a narrow-eyed gaze onto Pema.

Pema's eyes widened in shock and possibly a bit of fear, and she hurriedly averted her gaze from Lin as she turned to follow Nira from the room. However, Lin wasn't about to let the girl get away without a few words first, and she hastened after them, reaching the end of the long table at the same time they did, allowing Nira to continue forward, and then stepping right in Pema's path.

The young woman gasped, almost dropping the teacups in her hands while trying to avoid a collision, and Lin had to hold her plate of food off to the side for a moment so that Pema didn't knock it out of her hands.

Nira turned back around to see what was going on, brow furrowed as she asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Of course," Lin replied, before Pema could speak first, not bothering to look back at Nira. "I just need a quick word with Pema..._alone_," she added, when Nira hesitated.

Obviously unwilling to argue with the imposing chief of police, and assuming no harm would actually befall Pema, Nira made the wise decision to return to the kitchen without argument, shooting Pema an apologetic look just beforehand.

Alone now, Pema looked at Lin with trepidation in her eyes, her voice low as she said, "Oh, Spirits, he's told you everything hasn't he?"

"Not everything," Lin admitted, stony-faced, "but enough..."

Pema shook her head, looking guilty, "I wasn't trying to -"

Lin held up a hand to silence her. "I don't want to hear it," she interjected. "I get it, you think you're in love with him, hell, maybe you are. And you were either really brave, or really stupid to try and help him out of what you assumed was a loveless marriage. Either way, I'll let it slide this time, because you didn't know -"

Confused, Pema tried to ask, "Didn't know wha -?"

" - but let me assure you," Lin continued, as if Pema had not spoken, "if you ever try to lure my husband away from me again, I will throw your ass in jail...is that understood?"

Pema gulped, dropping her gaze to avoid looking Lin directly in the eye and nodding forlornly. It was then that the younger woman noticed it, something Lin hadn't even realized she was doing. Because while one hand held on steadily to her plate of food as if afraid she might lose it, the other hand had unconsciously drifted to settle atop her lower abdomen, underneath which she and Tenzin's child was slowly beginning to grow. There was no outward sign that Lin was pregnant, but that simple gesture apparently tipped Pema off right away, and the girl gasped yet again, this time sounding much more surprised as her wide eyes jumped back up to meet Lin's gaze.

Although rather annoyed that the acolyte knew she was pregnant before her own family and friends, Lin did not bother to deny it or act at all mysterious, nodding briefly in confirmation when Pema spluttered, "You mean you're..." Pema inhaled sharply, and for a brief moment, an expression flitted across her features that Lin was somewhat surprised to recognize so instantly. Even more startling, that one expression actually caused Lin to feel some sympathy towards the girl, averting her own gaze quickly as if to pretend she hadn't seen it. Because for a moment, Lin saw all the hope and joy and naivety leave the young woman's eyes in just one heartbeat. Because what chance did Pema have with her soul mate now? If there was one thing people close to Tenzin knew, it was that he wouldn't leave his wife and unborn child under any circumstance, and certainly not to pursue a relationship with someone so much younger than himself. Even if he hated Lin, he would have stayed, for as long as he possibly could, for the child's sake if for no one else.

So with Tenzin's earlier declaration of love for his wife, and the new-found knowledge that Lin was finally carrying his child, Pema knew for sure now that Tenzin would not be hers, and she would not be his, and despite how hard she tried to hide it, Lin could see that the girl was heartbroken, and just like that, Lin's anger towards the younger woman began to slowly disintegrate...just a little. After all, it could have been the other way around. If Lin had not agreed to having children with Tenzin, or if she had not been able to conceive any, so that the only viable option for the two of them would have been that they split ways in the near future, then there was a very real possibility that when Pema confessed her love to Tenzin, he would have been more receptive to it, would have opened his heart to the young woman if it had not already been so for her, and the two of them would have likely married and had children of their own, and Lin would have been left heartbroken as Pema announced her pregnancy at this party. In an alternate universe, perhaps Pema and Tenzin were soul mates, or maybe the girl was just required to lose her first love so that she'd find true love some time later.

_Ugh._

Lin nearly scoffed at that thought alone. What, were they living in Fairytale Land now? True love and soul mates were nothing but pretend, just a fantasy, and Pema was going to learn that the hard way. And why should Lin feel sorry for someone who had tried to steal her husband from her? A girl who had not bothered to think about Lin's feelings at all, how it might affect the woman whose husband she was trying to steal. Lin didn't know the whole story - she'd given up interrogating Tenzin about it days ago - but she didn't figure Pema was concerned with what kind of problems her words may have caused, only thinking about her need to confess her feelings.

It was with that in mind that Lin found the ability to simply walk away. No more words were needed, both women knew were they stood. It was likely they'd never speak again, not for a very long time at least, but there would be no ridiculous fight involving screaming or hair pulling, because neither of them was that petty, no matter how much they might love the same man. Still, if Pema was ever stupid enough to try something, Lin was sure she'd keep to her promise to throw the acolyte in jail.

* * *

The party ended up being just as ridiculous as Lin had expected it to be. Once everyone had arrived and Tenzin had been about to announce her pregnancy, she had tried to hide in the kitchen, but some acolyte boy had ratted her out even after she threatened to arrest him. So Tenzin had dragged her out to the main room where everyone waited, and she'd grimaced in anticipation of their reactions. She had not been wrong at all to believe that they'd immediately started hugging her and petting her stomach despite the fact that there was hardly any sign she was even pregnant, considering her child was only about the size of a peanut at the moment. Tenzin, of course, enjoyed the whole thing far too much, but she was thankful, at least, that he'd saved her from the worst of it, allowing everyone to ask him all the questions while she'd tried to sneak back off to the food table.

In the following days, Lin and Tenzin told yet more people of the news, such as the White Lotus, Lin's police officers, and Tenzin's fellow councilmen. Within the week, news had spread throughout Republic City, so that Lin had to deal with a lot more attention than she was comfortable with. The worst part was when it hit news stands, because it wasn't as if her life wasn't far too public to begin with. She'd expected it though, and so had not been very surprised, but she was definitely annoyed, and vowed that the next random person to try petting her stomach would get a metal boot to the gut.

After about a month, news of Lin's pregnancy wasn't quite so new anymore, and life continued on as it was before; the Chief of Police was simply gaining a few pounds and becoming a bit more irritable. Tenzin, while still ridiculously over-protective and worrisome, had toned it down a bit, and refrained from touching Lin's stomach at every available opportunity. Well...until she was about four months along.

"I don't know why you insist on doing this," Lin sighed, swiping some hair off her face and reclining back against her pillows. She was sat on she and Tenzin's bed, rather tired from a long, boring day of paper work at headquarters, and rather than the foot massage she had been hoping for when she returned home that evening, she once again had to endure Tenzin running his hands all over her protruding stomach. "When the kid finally moves I'll make sure you're the first to know."

"I won't feel that initial kick though," Tenzin explained a bit absentmindedly, his attention focused solely on Lin's growing stomach. "At least this way I have more of a chance of that happening."

"Would you like to carry this child for me?" Lin offered. "I'd be more than happy to transfer the feeling of nausea and lack of bladder control onto you."

Tenzin ignored her. "How much longer do you think it'll be?"

"Until what? I regain control of my body? A few more months at least, I'd say, certainly not until after the baby's born -"

Tenzin finally pulled his gaze from her baby bump, giving her that look, the one that showed he was not amused but he wasn't particularly irritated either. "I mean until she starts kicking."

"Oh, so it's a she now?" asked Lin, raising a brow.

"Well it's better than calling her _"it,"_" Tenzin replied, sitting up now and scooting back across the bed a bit, yet still keeping one hand splayed atop Lin's belly.

"Not if _she_ turns out to be a _he_ and then he grows up with a complex and we have to make a conscious effort to stop ourselves from calling our son a _she_. That's how identity crises are caused, Tenzin."

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "Fine, then we'll just say _"he or she."_"

"No way," Lin refused. "I am not saying all that when _"it"_ is a perfectly good pronoun -"

"That is not a good pronoun, Lin," Tenzin argued. "It makes it sound like our child isn't human."

"Well for all you know it might not be. I could have been impregnated by a spirit -"

"_Back to the point_," Tenzin ground out, ignoring his wife's sarcasm. "When do you think _he or she_ will move?"

"Well I guess when _it's_ damn well ready," said Lin. "How should I know? You're the baby expert." Tenzin flopped back against his own pillows, exhaling dramatically as he did so. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm not looking forward to being kicked in the ribs on a daily basis, and besides, I can pretty much already feel it."

Intrigued, Tenzin turned on his side to face Lin. "You can? What do you mean?"

"Seismic sense, remember? I can feel the vibrations. Mostly it was just it's heartbeat, but after a while I started feeling slight movements, nothing major, but, well..." she trailed off, averting her gaze to something across the room from them, her hands unconsciously coming up to rest on her abdomen.

Tenzin shifted closer, laying his head on Lin's shoulder and placing his hand over hers as he murmured, "I'm rather jealous of your gifts at the moment."

Lin snorted. "That's a first."

Tenzin shrugged, but did not offer up any more words, and the two simply lay together in silence. Both of them at peace.

* * *

**-A bit shorter than usual but I hope you still enjoyed it :D Thank you all so very much for your lovely and wonderful reviews!-**


End file.
